


Silver Memories

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Death, Drama, Eventual Romance, Experiments, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gore, M/M, Magic, Military, Multi, Mystery, Plan Traveling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Religion, Rituals, Science, Sex, Suspense, Wishes, ecoterroism, mental trauma, physocologial abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 58,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: It was time to make her wish. The one made was in no way unselfish. Now Kagome is flung into another universe and world for another mission. A pact made with a mad scientist, a group of military men that show interest and she is having to relearn her own self.  What is she gonna do but suck it up and go on another epic adventure? What awaits of time Traveling heroine.NO PAIRING AS OF YET!  AND NO SHE WILL NOT BE PAIRED WITH HOJO.





	1. The Wish

The day had finally come for them. With the Jewel of four souls complete and Naraku now dead, all that remained was for her to make the wish. With world weary, tired cobalt blue eyes, Kagome looked at the battered and dirty rag tag group around her. Well, all but the infamous Taiyokai of the west Sesshomaru. A faint smile curved her lips as she made eye contact with each person, before looking down at the small pink pearl-like jewel pulsating in her hand. Nodding her head, she quickly peeked up at them all through her bangs. It was a bit hard to believe that it had been almost three full years now since her journey had started that fateful day, on her fifteenth birthday, when she fell down the old seal shrine well.

She gave a soft sigh that was mixed with a small snort of laughter, making the others look at her with curiosity, and lifting her head, Kagome met the eyes of each person once more, ending on her adoptive son's beautiful green orbs. Giving a small nod of her head, she closed her eyes, lifting the jewel up so it rested over her heart. Kagome took a deep breath and summoned her own Ki from deep within her body, allowing it to flow out around her and into the jewel, when she was hit with the sudden sensation of being sucked into a void, reminiscent of when she was pulled down the well, and each time she traveled through it..

"You are ready to make your wish now, Kagome?" a definitive female voice echoed around her.

Once more Kagome nodded her head as she opened her mind's eye to see a white and black void around her floating body. Her eyes shifted to the left and right, before catching on a tall, dark-haired woman with cobalt blue eyes like hers. Her mental self smiled at the woman in warm understanding, but still she didn't say a thing, as the woman raised her eyebrows up to her hair line, her own eyes showing that understanding of what the girl wanted.

"Are you sure you want this, Kagome? There will be no return once you make this wish, and it isn't completely selfless either, so the Jewel will continue to remain in existence," the woman spoke, as she took a few steps forward toward Kagome.

Taking a deep breath and letting out a long, melodramatic sigh, Kagome stared up into the eyes of her true ancestor, the one that she was a reincarnation of, Midoriko, the Priestess from whom the Jewel of four souls originated. "Yes Midoriko. I am sure of this wish. My reasoning is this, I no longer belong in my future time, and here in the past, while I care deeply for my companions, the truth is that the one I want to be with, will never love me for who I am, but the person I look like."

Midoriko looked at her descendant with a calm worry in her blue eyes as they darkened to an almost midnight hue. Reaching out, she pulled Kagome into a hug, stroking her now waist-length, curly black hair. "Then child, speak your wish so that the kamis will hear it. Speak without hesitation in your heart, soul, and mind. Remain true to what you want, and we shall see if they are feeling gracious."

Kagome waited till Midoriko stepped away from her, her own eyes darkening as she pulled on more of her power. "I wish on thee, Jewel of four souls. Please hear what I say, and grant that wish to the best of your abilities," Kagome intoned in a voice laced with her own miko powers. Soon, the Jewel against her breast flashed brightly, blinding those that stood around her still body as they watched her physical form began to glow with the pink touch of her Miko power. Her mouth moved, speaking her wish silently as the others tried to read what her lips were saying.

"The wish I ask you to grant, is to let everyone have what their heart of hearts truly desire. For the love I feel for them is a reflection of me wanting them to be happy. That my family and friends both past and future are taken care of and never forget me. For I wish to be taken to a place, away from here, were I will be needed, and I can find my happiness on my own," Kagome gasped as she felt her body become encompassed in a massive wave of pressure.

That pressure made her feel very small and tiny, as she began to hear many voices in her head. The loud, cacophonous drone was almost deafening, making her want to scream out in pain, but she knew that she had to endure, since it was a test of her resoluteness. She let her eyes search out Midoriko who was staring at her with sad, yet happy looking eyes. Then, it was all over, and her mind was silent, once more her own, the pressure no longer pressing her body. Blinking a few times, she just looked in confused awe at her companion, who smiled warmly.

"Your wish is granted, but there is a price that must be paid for a selfish wish, young lady. Go now. Tell your friends goodbye, and see what changes you have wrought in their eyes. I will be here waiting to explain some details of your new life when you're ready." Midoriko curled her lips into a slightly sardonic smile as she turned her back to Kagome.

Understanding that she was being dismissed, Kagome called her power back to her, allowing her mind to reconnect to her physical body. As she started to come to, Kagome felt a harsh pain just under her breast bone, causing her to gasp and clasp at it. Opening her eyes, she looked down to see the faint glow of the jewel from under her shirt before it finished merging with her body once more. Lifting her cobalt eyes to the scene before her, she found a mixed reaction on all her friends' faces, and her lips lifted in a small, sad smile.

Miroku and Sango looked the same, except that they were holding hands, and Miroku wasn't showing any inclination that he was gonna grope Sango. Her eyes traveled down to Kirara and Shippo who were standing there looking at her with pain clearly written into their faces, making Kagome's heart skip a beat. Soon enough, she turned away from them, almost as if in shame, to see a look of obvious anger on Sesshomaru's face. There were no visible signs of him having changed, making her wonder what exactly the man who wanted nothing would wish for. Beside him, Rin and Jakken just stared at her, the latter with his toad mouth hanging open in shock, while Rin sniffled as silent tears began to fall down her cheeks. Once more, she turned her face away with shame more clearly written across it, only to have her gaze land on the man she had come to love, InuYasha, and her jaw dropped open at what she was seeing.

There he stood arms crossed, tapping his foot in his normal irritated and impatient attitude. Unable to believe her eyes, Kagome walked towards him, lifting her hands up, and rubbed the two small white triangle ears on his head, causing his face to turn an embarrassed shade of red. It was clear to her that he was still a hanyou. When she finished, Kagome took a few steps back, her face showing the curiosity that she was feeling as she just looked at him.

"WHAT! You act as if you haven't seen them before.  _AS_  to  _WHY_  I am still a hanyou, it is because this is how you met me and fell in love with me. But I have a feeling that it doesn't matter now, does it Kagome?" he barked, baring his fangs in anger at her.

Pain written on her face, she took several more steps back so she could see them all in her gaze. When she stopped, Kagome just looked at them, feeling the hot sting of tears as they began to fall from her eyes unheeded, leaving twin burning trails down her cheeks. Her shame caused her cheeks to flame red, only confirming InuYasha's insinuation, making the others' reaction more defined. Not hanging her head this time, Kagome stood up straight to her full height.

"No, you are correct InuYasha. I made my wish, that all of you, along with my friends and family in the future, are happy, protected and get what you want most, but I also made a wish for myself." Her voice trailed off as she lifted her head up, showing she had no regrets. "To the kamis I asked that I be sent to another place and time where I am needed and can find love on my own, a love that doesn't come with any requirements or strings attached. Truth be told, I am exhausted mentally, physically, and emotionally. I do not belong in my own time any more, and here has a lot of bad memories. Can you honestly tell me InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and you too Lord Sesshomaru, without any of your emotions clouding your opinion, that I would be happy here with all that has happened? That everything would be peachy and perfect?"

Her words were met with complete silence. She looked at them, noting that InuYasha's ears had gone flat against his head, while Miroku and Sango honestly averted their eyes. Sesshomaru just narrowed his gaze as Rin hid behind him, trying to smother her sobs in his haori pants. When her gaze came to Kirara and Shippo, there was a pain tearing at heart so strong, to see the loss and hurt in their eyes, making her shoulders slump ever so slightly as she sighed.

"Mama... would you like to know what my wish was?" A small child like voice came from the little kitsune as she watched him take a few tentative steps forward.

Looking at him as he did so, almost like he was scared of her or what was to come, she nodded her head as she knelt down, holding her arms out to him. At the action, she found the small kit running into her arms, along with the fire cat as well. She knew that Kirara had taken to her quite a bit over the last few years, but to this extent was a bit shocking. Hugging them close, she looked down at the ginger hair of her adopted son, waiting for him to speak. She had a feeling that she knew what he had wished for, but hearing it would make a difference.

"Mama, I wished that I would always be with you. No matter what happened, I would always go with you wherever you went. That way, I could make sure you were okay, cause I love you so much." His voice trembled, as he lifted his green eyes, wavering with unshed tears.

His words were the final nail in the cracked dam, causing Kagome to sob aloud, tightening her hold onto Shippo and Kirara. It took her a few minutes to regain her composure, but when she did, Kagome stood up and looked at her friends and companions once more. All the emotions she felt, both the ones she had openly shared and kept hidden all this time, showed there in her dark cobalt eyes as her body became rigid.

"Your choice has been made, your wish granted. There is a resoluteness in you that I haven't previously seen. If this is what you truly wish, Lady Kagome, then all we can do is accept it and allow you this small bit of happiness. But do, before you decide to leave, say proper goodbyes. Rin and even Jakken will miss you," a deep yet mellow voice half growled at her.

It wasn't often that any of them got to hear Sesshomaru speak, more than a single sentence in one breath. So all 6 turned their eyes to him in shock, while a soft sputtering of indignation could be heard from the area around his feet. This caused a small soft giggle laced with sobbing to come from behind him, which in turn made Kagome and the others chuckle softly aloud. The mood was now lightened as they all looked at each other.

"Well, I do hate long goodbyes, but I have Midoriko waiting on me. So I guess it is time to do that, and thank you Lord Sesshomaru for your words," she mumbled shyly all of a sudden as she knelt down once more to set Shippo and Kirara on the ground.

She stood back up, her normal bright sunny smile on her lips, making her blue eyes dance, and with a small soft laugh, she walked forward, lifting her arms up and open, in Miroku's and Sango's direction. Neither hesitated as they met her half way, embracing her in a warm hug of their own. It was something that was familiar and yet alien to Kagome as she released them, to look at the couple that had a huge struggle to be together. This was especially true considering Miroku had a habit of being a pervert with a wandering hand, whilst Sango was a proper lady who refused to grieve until all the souls of her village was laid to rest. Knowing that they would have a chance to have a normal relationship, or as much as possible if Miroku didn't change his way, made her very happy.

Next, she walked to InuYasha, who still had his ears laid flat against his head. The smile was still on her lips as she looked at the man or rather hanyou she had fell in love with, traveled all of feudal japan with, and fought along side with. A bit of hesitation showed in his movements before he walked slowly towards her. Kagome felt a small wave of trepidation as she lifted her arms to hug him, slightly tilting her head down, but when his arms wrapped around her, Kagome exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. Lifting her eyes up, she looked at InuYasha's sad and apologetic golden eyes. The words that were on his lips she didn't want to hear, but knew she had to hear them, even if they would only cause the hurt in her heart to deepen.

"K-Kagome I am sorry. It took me a long time to realize that I cared deeply for you. I don't like you leaving like this, but I understand that, like you, I know we could never have a relationship like you truly deserve, since I cannot love you like you truly deserve." As he finished, InuYasha dropped his arms and stepped back, a faint smile on his lips, showing his small fangs.

"Thank you InuYasha, for understanding. It does mean a lot that you understand why in part I am doing this," Kagome said, as she lifted a hand to wipe away some errant tears that had spilled over again.

A faint tugging sensation came from where the jewel was now embedded in her chest, letting her know that time was getting short, so not wanting to continue looking in his eyes, she turned to face InuYasha's brother Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome was at a loss for what to do. As she looked at the Taiyokai for a few silent seconds, his own golden eyes bored into hers, and the smile on her lips became a bit hesitant. Letting her eyes travel over him, down his body to the small imp Jakken and the small girl with black hair and soft doe brown eyes standing behind him. As her gaze went back up, inspiration bit her in the butt, and she gasped, causing the Taiyokai to blink once.

Throwing away her hesitation, Kagome clapped her hands and walked forward. She knelt down, grabbing Rin in a hug as she whispered her goodbye to the small girl, who just hiccuped and grinned as she looked down at Jakken. The small imp visibly shuddered under that grin, then without warning, threw his hands up in the air and ran away screaming, Rin following closely behind him. Neither would go too far from where Sesshomaru was, which was a good thing for Kagome. Standing up, she looked the Taiyokai in the face with her smile, as she lifted her left hand to indicate that she wanted to shake his hand. What he did next shocked not only her, but all others in the clearing as he stepped forward and took her hand in his only one, and shook her hand firmly.

Feeling her face grow ten degrees hotter, her instincts kicked in, and she hugged him back. Kagome began to release a small fine stream of her Ki, letting it down her arm and Sesshomaru's, before focusing it on his left arm, the arm that he had lost in his encounter in InuYasha's and his father's tomb. As she did so, she felt him release his own Youki, as if mimicking her, letting it wrap down his arm before it circled up her own. It confused her as it focused on two spots, one being her forehead and the other where the jewel now rested. Their powers synced up and merged as they did their task, leaving each feeling strange, but once it was done, Kagome stepped away first, letting go of his right hand, her eyes wide in amazed shock as she looked up at the smirking Lord of the west, who was now flexing his new left arm.

"Am I to take it Lord Sesshomaru that you like what I have given you?" she whispered softly, her eyes hooded.

In response to her question, he leaned in and whispered into her ears, so only she could hear. "Yes, Lady Kagome, I do indeed like what you have given me. I hope you like what I have given you in return, since no matter where you go, you are mine."

With those cryptic words, he turned and walked towards the edge of the clearing, his intent obvious, as he called for Rin and Jakken to follow him, leaving Kagome to stand there with confusion and consternation written on her face. With a slightly annoyed huff, she placed her hands on her hips and spun to look at the others. That tugging sensation in her chest was getting a bit more painful, but the looks on their faces made her stop, drop her arms, and wrinkle her brow further in confusion.

"Okay...Uh..Everyone this is really odd, but um it is time for me to go now. I will always remember you and miss you all. Please live good lives and take care of each other okay." Her words trailed off as a soft pulse was felt at her chest.

Looking down, she saw its soft glow, then with a quick glance up, Kagome smiled that soft sad smile. Bending down, she grasped her yellow backpack, along with her bow and quiver of arrows. Then she felt that familiar sucking sensation as she was pulled physically into the jewel of four souls, not crying out in either shock or pain. It made her glad at how far she had come since their journey had started. When the world became still once more, Kagome noted that she was once more in that white and black void, her only companion being her ancestor Midoriko. With raised eyebrows and amusement in her dark cobalt eyes, the woman stared at her, focusing on her forehead, making Kagome feel a bit insecure as she lifted her hand to rub at the spot where Sesshomaru's Youki had focused.


	2. Arrival

I rubbed at my forehead, keeping my gaze on Midoriko's, and wondered what was so interesting about it. Pursing my lips, I brought my hand down to see if I wiped anything off, taking note that nothing was there. Thinking I had missed it, I raised my hand up once more to rub at the offending spot. Midoriko took a step towards me and grabbed my wrist firmly in her own hand to pull it back down to my side. She shook her head to indicate that I shouldn't keep rubbing at my forehead, leaving me to feel a bit more confused.

"Pray tell Lady Midoriko, what is on my forehead, since you are now refusing me the right to wipe it off?" I asked, making sure that my voice was calm as I spoke.

The reply I got was a soft, crystalline peal of laughter before she spoke. "Did the great Taiyokai of the West not tell you anything before you left? Cause he marked you with his house symbol. Here look for yourself."

Blinking my eyes a few times in consternation, I shifted my gaze to a mirror that she had materialized to her side. There in the center of my forehead was the magenta colored crescent moon, the mark of the house of the western lord. The comically shocked look on my face was something I could care less about at the moment, as the full implications of his words hit home. That egotistical bastard had marked me as if I was his mate to be. That, coupled with his words of ' No matter where you go, you are mine' rang over and over in my head as I gave a low growl worthy of a dog demon.

"That jerk! How imperious of him to mark me as his intended, or worse, property. I swear if I ever meet his incarnation, I might just have to strangle him." The sound of my voice to my own ears was deadly, like the sound of silk used to polish a sharp blade.

My words only caused my companion to burst out in hard laughter, as she watched me. I shifted my gaze to her, keeping my face blank yet serene and simply raised an eyebrow as I waited for her to stop laughing. Then again, one wouldn't think that the greatest Miko to ever live would have a warped since of humor and laugh like a braying donkey. After a few minutes, she calmed down and wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes, her normally cool brown gaze now warm and dancing with her merriment.

"Now child of my blood, shall we get down to the specifics of what is going to happen to you in the very near future?" she asked, her voice still showing her amusement as she became a sedate, rational woman once more.

With a nod of my head, I indicated that she should go on, all the while bringing up my right hand to place it over my chest, where the Shikon no Tama now rested. It was an odd sensation to feel my own heart beat, on top of the gentle pulsing from the Jewel that now lay there. Already, I accepted the fact that I would, for as long as I lived, be the guardian and willing to bear the burden of it by choice.

"Good, you are going to a world were the earth is called Gaea. There are creatures that can only be called monsters as you will find out. Both natural from the part of the world that they live in, as well as created by science. To be frank, there is humanity, kind of like what your future is, but blended fairly equally with being natural or naturalistic. There is a corporation that fairly controls this world, and it is slowly killing the planet. NOW, this doesn't mean your new goal is to save the planet, Kagome. As you live there ,you will learn about it; any knowledge you will need will come from the Shikon which is now a part of your physical body and soul. Any questions?" Her voice was soft, as she spoke, though it was her slightly pained gaze that caught my attention.

Shaking my head no, I rubbed my chest before letting my hand drop to my side. Watching her carefully, I had the feeling that she wasn't allowed to tell me more than what she was telling me now. The Kami's were really harsh at times, and this was to be a part of my punishment for being selfish in my wishing. I placed an understanding smile on my lips as I let a small sigh escape them. Apparently, seeing the acceptance in my face helped Midoriko, since she visibly relaxed, making my smile only get bigger as I was hit with the sudden urge to laugh myself.

"About the Jewel Kagome, it is now a part of you. As time goes by, you will become more and more one with the jewel. Your time as a human will be slowed down to that of a demon's if you choose, which will be made easier since Sesshomaru shared his youki with you." She paused for a second, as if to figure out how to put her next words, before sighing and continuing on. "Kagome, the jewel will allow you to do a variety of things, even so far as to change your appearance and body. That means you can become taller, shorter, darker, lighter and to a small extent, change your sex. No matter what you do, you will always be a woman inside, but the outside..you can look male, should the situation call for it. But other than that, the Jewel will allow you to assimilate into the world easier. Now, it is time for you to go; farewell and take care, my blood."

Before I could say a single thing, Midoriko vanished, leaving me in shock. The pained look in her eyes as she had spoken turned to one of embarrassment as her cheeks turned red. Of course, I was pretty sure my face was just as red at what she had told me. That opened a lot of possibilities that could make things both more fun and harder on me. After Midoriko vanished, the space I was seemingly floating and standing at the same time in, turned black as red cracks began to appear. Then, without warning, I felt like I was falling at high speed. Closing my eyes, my mouth opened in a silent scream, as I began my descent to the new world in which I would belong.

It was an odd sensation to be free falling at a high speed, and even though my eyes were closed, I could still sense an overabundance of life flowing around me. However, it felt as if the life force that I was feeling, was poking and probing at me, as if it was a sentient thing to begin with. It would poke, caress, and tug at me as I fell from whereever I had been with Midoriko. As soon as a brightness began to creep into the blackness behind my closed eyes, I slowly opened them to see a world that was swathed in greens, browns, and blues all over. The sun was coming up over the horizon, casting its red, pink, and orange glow over the land, mountains, and most of all the water. This planet was very much like earth in that it had various sized masses of land. The beauty before me was utterly breathtaking, I realized as I was heading towards a small island in what I was guessing to be the southern hemisphere of this world.

Panic set in once more, and though I tried to remain calm, I failed miserably as the ground got larger and larger the closer I came to it. Once more, my mouth opened, but this time I heard the high pitched scream that was torn from my own throat as fear coursed all through me. The pulsing of the jewel in my chest began to pick up, giving me a calming sensation, choking off the scream as I took several deep gulping breaths of air to calm down. When I noticed that my speed was slowly decreasing, I began to glow a soft white, tinted with the pink of my own reiki, allowing me to let go of more and more of the panic.

" _You should have some faith in my skills and powers. I won't let anything happen to you, my guardian."_  A soft voice that was both feminine and masculine in one go whispered into my head, almost like an admonishing parent.

I looked around me, seeing no one as I looked down at the ground that was only about two hundred feet under me. Closing my eyes and focusing as I was taught on my reiki, I saw four small shadows floating around me. They had a distinctive shape, like the pieces of the Yin and Yang sign. Then it hit me what I was seeing was the four Tamas: Nigimatama, Aramatama, Sakimatama and Kushimatama, which represents the four main aspects of any soul. Relaxing, I felt the pressure of impact built up around me, before a rather loud reverberating boom echoed in all directions. Opening my eyes, I saw I was in a crater no deeper than 3 feet tall, floating two inches above the ground in what appeared to be a jungle.

I knew that if there were people near here, they would be coming to investigate where I had just landed. A small wave of trepidation flooding my body, I willed away the power keeping me off the ground. I dropped with a small puff of loose dirt around my feet, before turning and scrambling into the dense foliage of the jungle, where I did my best to hide from view, but stay in range to see where I landed as well as hear everything said. I didn't have to wait long before there were people who looked almost Asian in descent, with various shapes and sizes to their bodies. When they spoke, the language was very foreign to me for a few minutes, before I was suddenly able to understand them.

"It fell here, but there is nothing in the crater. What do you think this means?" A tall youth with long black hair pulled into a ponytail asked.

"It means that whatever fell was shattered, disintegrated, or is alive and has walked off. So, be careful from now on. No one leaves the village alone, or after dark. Not until we know what has happened, if it is a living being, or whether it is a threat," An elderly man, who was slightly hunched over said before turning and heading back into the jungle the way they had appeared.

Swallowing a few times, I listened and watched all this go on, "So I guess I am no longer in Tokyo anymore Buyo!" my voice breaking a few octaves as I spoke aloud, shocking me.

" _Well, of course you're not in Tokyo or feudal Japan anymore, Missy. Did you not listen to Lady Midoriko at all?"_ A deep voice ,sounding rather irate, announced into my head, causing me to gasp, as a flash of red danced across my vision.

" _Now, now Ara, be nice to her. She had to adjust to a new world, meaning she has to learn new customs, languages, and hope that no one takes offense to her. And it is our job to help,."_  a soft female voice spoke in a soft loving mother-like tone with a flash of yellow across my vision.

" _Yes Saki is right, Ara-chin. The girl is still young, and she did listen very carefully to Lady Midoriko. Give her time please?"_  a soft shy voice spoke in reserved tones, just as a flash of blue crossed my vision once more.

" _Now, why don't all of us properly introduce ourselves to our new guardian? Otherwise we are not being polite."_  a rather happy-spirited voice sounded as a flash of green covered my vision.

Reeling from all the voices I was hearing in my head, on top of the bright flashes of colors, I closed my eyes, shaking my head a bit to get my bearings once more. After a few minutes, I slowly opened my eyes to see floating before me the ethereal bodies of the Mitama's in red, yellow, blue, and green. I felt my jaw drop open at the sight before me. They were the things of legends, but then again, I was jumping back and forth through an old dry well from my time to feudal Japan. So, why shouldn't I be able to see the Mitama's, just like I was able to see demons and other such mythological things?

Each one floated before me as they spoke, giving me their names and the basic functions that they would perform with me at my current abilities. All I could do was just nod my head as if I understood what they were telling in their short explanations. When it all finished, I continued to stare at them before my body did the only natural thing it could do after everything that had happened. The world went black as I passed out from the over stimulation that I had received today.


	3. Choice

**Day after Impact**

**Midgar, Shinra Inc. President's Office**

"WHAT! Why now, of all times, do you want to take a vacation, Professor Hojo!? Please explain it to me in detail," a short pudgy man asked from behind a large oak desk. His fingertips pressed together like the steeple of a church, while small squinty eyes bored into a man of medium height who stood across from him, garbed in a lab coat with dark hair and glasses.

"Well, a month and a half ago, you really stressed for me to take some time off when my wife Lucrecia disappeared. At that time, I didn't find it prudent to take one with all the important projects you had me doing, President Reginald Shinra," the man said, pushing his square-framed glasses up the bridge of his nose. "And I do so choose to take the vacation now. Also, I want to be left alone, so there will be no body guards I need. Where I go is my business. Was this not in the contract we worked out seventeen years ago when I signed up for the Labs under Dr. Ghast? Correct me if I am wrong, my dear respectable president."

There was a subtle twitch on the Presidents forehead as he took several shallow breaths, trying to contain his annoyance at the man before him. He knew that Kenya Hojo was correct about his contract, and some part of him had the feeling that the man's sudden interest in a vacation had to do with the meteorite that had impacted in the southern hemisphere of the planet. It was just the thing he didn't want this particular man to be around, until he had gotten his own hands on that lump of dirt's, precious metals. With a soft snort, Reginald Shinra pressed his lips into a thin line, grinding his teeth as he looked down at the scattered pile of papers on his desk. The man had made sure that he had all his affairs in order before submitting his vacation request. Knowing he was defeated even if he didn't like it, Reginald placed his hands on the edge of the desk and shoved the chair back from it. Quickly, he stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of the only good scientist he had, in spite of the fact that there was something seriously off with the man.

"Fine Hojo. I will give you your vacation, but you will be back in four weeks, which means your ass is here in this building the first of next month, clocking in on time for your shift in the labs and working hard on the Jenova project. I still think you shouldn't be leaving it alone for a month, even if the results of our number on super solider and general for the Shinra Army is stable," Reginald spoke, his voice laced heavily with defeat as he waved the man away.

Hojo looked at the small round man before him, making sure not to smile in a malicious manner as he bowed at the waist. When he stood back up, he noted the small petulant pout on the mans lip, before he turned and left the room without waiting for any other dismissal. His hands clasped behind his back as he hunched over, quickly making his way to the elevator. He had specific orders to give to his assistants about what was to be done and how during his absence. Already he was getting excited about his trip, knowing what landed wasn't a piece of dirt and metals but something much more interesting. If things went the way he hoped, it would turn out to be a wonderful new experiment, one that possibly could hold limitless possibilities, since the voice in his head said that it was a very unique and seemingly powerful being.

" _What do you recommend in the handling of the new specimen, Jenova? I don't want to harm it or make it mistrust me just yet,"_  he thought to the other person in his head.

" _I do not know right now, just that what landed was a human being that radiated a great amount of power. I am thankful to you, Hojo, for implanting my cells and consciousness into yourself until my son is ready enough to do what needs doing to help save this planet,"_  a distinctly female voice said softly, almost as if cooing to him.

**0000000000000**

**Mideel, one week after Impact**

After she had woken up from blacking out, Kagome had taken the time to listen to the Tama's and learn from them as best she could. Already, she had picked up the local dialect, speaking it as if it was her natural language. She had learned that she didn't need a bow and arrow to shoot off her power at things anymore, but rather she could summon it up at will. That fact alone made survival easy especially with hunting, since it killed the animals and strange beasts painlessly. In the last week, she also learned that she could tap into the jewels powers to alter her physical appearance. This was an amusing thing since the first thing she did was change into a man, only to find out that if she stayed in that form, Mother Nature still treated her as a female, which was rather awkward for her and hilarious for Ara Mi Tama.

Possibly the biggest thing she had learned was that she wouldn't be getting rid of the magenta-colored brand on her forehead. No matter what she had tried, the crescent moon had stayed there and probably always would. The next change came when she finally made contact with the only village on the island. It had happened on her fifth day there, she was out hunting when she heard the scream. Instinct made her run towards it to help, only to find a small boy on the ground surrounded by what she had come to term as Goblins. The boy was hurt, bleeding from a small head wound, as the creatures were closing in with jeering screeches at their prey. Without thinking, she had summoned her bow and shot a singular arrow into the group of beasts, purifying them all in one blow, leaving the boy stunned sitting on the ground looking at her, while she just blushed a dark red.

In the moments that followed she had gone to the boy, expecting him to run away screaming from her. When she had gotten close enough, she saw that this boy had accompanied the elder to her crash landing site. Shaking her head, she spoke softly to the boy as she let her bow dissipate, then squatting down by the silents boy's side. Reaching out, she had placed her hands over the wound on his head and willed it to be healed, causing the boy to gasp as crashing in the jungle under brush was heard, accompanied by shouting. She lifted her face up to find several men standing there, baring weapons, a clear indication that they were the village warriors.

A small smile on her lips, she recalled the three hours of conversation spent trying to explain things to them. Eventually, history repeated itself as she let herself be bound this time and taken to the village elder for his decision. She was thankful that he was like Kaede and let her speak her piece, before he ruled that she was not a threat. The next few days followed peacefully for her as she settled into the village, a bit of an outcast, but still allowed her to pull her weight.

"Hey Kagome, where are you going today? Can we come with you on your errands? PLEASE!" asked several small children who had taken a liking to her, after finding out about her healing of the young boy.

Turning, Kagome looked down at the children, a soft easy smile on her lips as she sighed. "Nope, not today. I am gonna go hunting for some herbs and such for me. How about when I get back, I play hide and seek or tag with you all? Does that sound like a fair plan?" she said softly, her blue eyes pleading with them to accept.

The kids looked at her for a few minutes before they stepped away. They huddled into a circle and talked in what they deemed a secretive whisper, which she could hear clearly. Her lips pressed into a thin line while still smiling, trying not to laugh aloud. They made her miss her adoptive son, Shippo. The children broke out of the circle, coming to stand before her, hands on their hips trying to look contemplative with great speculation in their faces. To her it was adorable, but she knew that they were trying to act like adults, so all Kagome could do was raise her eyebrows and put an expression of curiosity on her face.

"We have discussed it, and we accept your propa..propos.. We agree with your idea, Kagome. So hurry and come back quickly, okay?" a girl with green eyes and short brown hair said, nodding her head as if her words were law and expected to be obeyed.

"I will do as you have asked Cali. Thank you for allowing me to do my errands. It is most gracious of you, my friends. Bye bye," Kagome said, making her voice sound grateful as the children squealed and ran off to play some where else.

She watched the kids as they ran away, as a feeling of being watched tingled down her spine. Slowly, she let her eyes roam around before catching the gaze of several of the adults. The looks on their faces were still very wary of her, but the smiles on their lips spoke of their approval of how she had handled the kids. Giving them a bright smile and a quick wave of her hand, Kagome turned and left the village.

The sites and sounds of the jungle thrilled her, since her senses were now enhanced greatly between her new powers and Sesshomaru's youki coursing through her body. She was still trying to get used to all of it, and knew that she had a long way to go. It would come in time according to Kusi and Nigi who seemed to root for her, while Saki was on the line, and Ara seemed to think her an incompetent ditz. While she knew she couldn't deny being a ditz, Kagome didn't like being thought of as incompetent. In fact, it grated on her nerves, since she had dealt with it the whole time she traveled with InuYasha.

At the thought of the hanyou, Kagome felt a small pain in her chest, letting her know that she missed her friends. She couldn't help but wonder just how they were doing, and what had happened. Giving a sigh, she closed her eyes and let her senses spread out from where she was now standing. Kagome felt a sharp pain in the back of her skull, a signal that someone was poking around the barrier she had put up around the place she had crashed. Something deep within her told her it wasn't the villagers since they tended to avoid the place. With that, her eyes snapped open before narrowing to dark shiny blue slits of annoyance.

Turning slowly in the direction of her crash site, Kagome summoned her power, taking care to mask it as she ran at a speed that looked like nothing more than a blurred image. In a matter of minutes, she was at the edge of the clearing around the site. Keeping herself hidden from view like she had that first day, she observed a man who looked to be in his late twenties to his early thirties poking around the barrier, muttering to himself. Her senses told her that something about this man was just not right, as if he was a foreign entity like her and didn't belong, or that was what it felt like someone was telling her. She had yet to learn what it was that would whisper things like that into her mind at times, but when she had questioned the Tama's, all she had gotten was 'The planet speaks', leaving her confused.

"You do know that it is rude to keep oneself hidden from view and watch other people work. Unless you are a voyeur," the man spoke, lifting his head up briefly to look at where she was hiding.

She felt the breath leave her chest in a whoosh of air. Blinking her eyes once she replied, "Yes I guess it is, but I am no voyeur sir. But you should know it is rude to poke around places without permission from the people who live in the area."

A soft, dry chuckle escaped the man as he stood up from his stooped position, giving her hiding spot full attention. He cocked his head to the side as if listening to something, then spoke up. "Well, you are correct, yet wrong there young lady. So, why don't you come out and speak to me, unless I scare you," he said, his voice almost mocking.

Kagome narrowed her eyes a bit, as that soft voice told her to be careful, and stepped from her hiding spot so the man could see her in her short green skirt, white sailor school shirt, sans socks or shoes. "You do not scare me, so much as something about you leaves me feeling very unsettled. So I ask you, what is your name and purpose here? Because I am sure that the villagers wouldn't appreciate you poking around their land," she asked, her tone calm, neutral and totally unassuming.

Once more, the man chuckled softly and dryly before speaking to her, "Ah you are an odd one, if not very perceptive. My name is Kenya Hojo. I work in the world's largest city, Midgar as its top scientist. My purpose is this impact site and the person who landed here, who I take, from your odd clothes and strange markings, would be you." His thin lips curved up in a small knowing smile, daring her to lie.

Kagome felt her eyebrows jump to her hair line as she looked at the man with his brazen audacity. The smile on her lips became thin to indicate she didn't appreciate the way he worded his sentence. "Perceptive is something I have learned over the last few years, Hojo. And you make great assumptions, which if you are wrong, makes an ass out of both you and me." Her voice was a bit cold. "Also my name is Kagome Higurashi. And sorry, but I cannot say that making your acquaintance is a pleasure I like."

She watched Hojo carefully after speaking, only to raise her eyebrows to her hair line again as the man laughed once more. The laugh reminded her of Naraku in some odd manner, causing her nerves to twinge, though she kept totally still. Her calm blue eyes stayed trained while her body looked relaxed and lucid, but in reality was tighter than a wound-up steel spring. After his laughter died off, she noted he shuffled forward to the barrier and tapped on it, causing an idea to pop into her head. Her lips lifted in a smile that would do Sesshomaru proud at how cold and cruel it seemed.

Kagome tilted her head to the side as he tapped on the barrier once more, but this time when he tapped, she opened up a small hole, allowing him to fall into it just before she sealed it up. The smile on her lips only grew wider as the man picked himself up off the ground with a slightly dazed and confused look on his face, before he trained flat black eyes, narrowed in a mix of thoughtful contemplation and annoyance, at her. Shaking her head with a sigh, she took those few steps toward the barrier and crouched down so she was eye level with him, neither saying a word, but both fighting for dominance over the other using will power. And it was hard for her not to crow her happiness when he looked away.

"I do not know how you put me in here, but I am going to make the hypothetical guess that you created this shield or barrier. Now let me out of here. I do not make a good caged animal, Ms. Higurashi," Hojo said in a soft voice that seemed to be dual-toned. As he walked to the edge of the barrier to stand before her, he placed a hand on it, which resulted in him being flung back hand smoking from being shocked by pure energy.

Kagome frowned a bit as a thought occurred to her. Standing up, she looked down at Hojo with curiosity in her sky blue eyes as she spoke in a calm soft voice, "Whatever had been telling me that you are not a natural being is correct. If you were a normal human, the energy that creates this barrier wouldn't have affected you, let alone have harmed you at all. Now you have my full attention, because I want to see what type of demon you are. Then, and only then, can we talk."

Stepping away as she began to summon her powers to her, she noted Hojo staring at her with a mix of intense hate, anger, fascination and fear. On some level, it pleased her to see it, but it also caused shame to well up inside her from feeling that pleasure, indicating that her miko powers and the demon youki in her were conflicting once more. Giving a small shake of her head, Kagome let her power spring around her in a bright but soft pink aura, before lifting her hand and flicking it towards the barrier, transferring the power from her to the barrier.

She studied Hojo, as he watched her power surface and make the connection before he screamed in pain, writhing in agony where he stood. Her body flinched at the pain she felt coming from not only him, but the thing that was inside of him as they separated into two distinct beings. Hojo looked paler, and a lot older then he had a few seconds before, while next to him was tall, thin black thing, distinctly female with twitching tentacles for legs and arms. Those flat, black eyes that had been Hojo's seconds ago now stared out of the female's face with hate and anger, making Kagome blink before she turned her gaze to the man whose eyes now appeared human, a soft green with gray specks in them.

Something inside her told her this was the thing she had waited for in the week she had been in this world. So stepping close to the barrier, she crouched down once more, addressing both of the barrier's occupants. "Well, I can see that you are a twisted little man, but you have given me an idea and purpose. So listen closely cause it will benefit both of us and that alien you have implanted in your body, Hojo, meaning I wont purify it, essentially killing it. You are a scientist and want a new test subject, if I don't miss my guess. Am I right?"

Kenya Hojo lifted his gaze up to the girl, after taking a good look at what the Jenova cells had become in his body. He was more than curious where this was gonna lead. Speaking in a mono-toned voice, he said, "You would be correct, Ms. Higurashi. I do want a new test subject. More so, I want you to be it, since you are demonstrating interesting abilities, but I see no material on your person."

At his words Kagome smiled a bright, sweet, happy smile, making Hojo blink and step back further from the barrier and her. Something in that smile made him feel as if he was not the evil one, with an evil entity residing in him, or rather by him at the moment, but the woman before him was the evil incarnate. Kagome noted his reaction, and let out a small laugh as words rang in her mind,  _"You woman are just as alien as I am, but at least I have a goal and purpose here on this planet, where you do not."_

The smile that had been on Kagome's face faded away as she looked at the alien creature, and slammed her mental consciousness into its own mind, finding out that it called itself Jenova, that it hopped from planet to planet, destroying them, and would use any method to achieve that goal. But the thing that made her more amused was the fact that this wasn't the original body of the alien Jenova. "Oh you are right. I come from a whole other dimension. Not that I know if it is parallel to this one or not, which no longer matters, Jenova. But shush, I will get to you in a minute, and stay out of my mind. You leave an oily residue, which is nasty feeling really." Her voice was calm, but harder than iron, making the alien flinch back from her hissing.

Turning her attention back to Hojo who was now slack jawed, Kagome smiled once more at him as she spoke in a soft authoritative voice. "Good, I am glad you didn't lie to me. I abhor people who lie to me. I have a deal to make with you, since I know I am not to stay on this island the whole time I live in this world, Hojo-sama. There is a small village here, about two miles east of this crash site. I want you to go to there and talk to the elder, asking if you can study the culture and surrounding area. For however long you are able to remain on this island, to be exact. In a days time, I will return to that village, and we should act like we have never met. No suspicion or harm should come from the village folk or to them, cause I wont hesitate to kill that thing in you, making you feel every damned last second of it. At the end of the time you are here, I will personally come to you and ask if I may travel with you to see the world, meaning I will submit myself to being your test subject, working as a mutually beneficial team. BUT here is my one big condition Hojo-sama - you ever try to inject the cells of that thing into me, I will kill you before I kill it."

Audible swallowing could be heard from both Hojo and Jenova at her words. As she stayed there in that crouched position, watching his mind quickly thinking over what she had proposed, she heard a derisive snort in the back of her head, sounding distinctly like Ara Mi Tama. When nothing was said, she waited silently, watching each of the occupants in the barrier. Kagome was glad she didn't have to wait long before Hojo coughed and walked up to the barrier, which he gave a leery look before touching it with his hand, signaling he had accepted her terms. Her lips pressed into a thin line to hold in a laugh at his amazement when he wasn't shocked and thrown back this time.

"What you ask for isn't too bad. I have until the end of this month, but I would like to leave a week and a half before since travel to the main continent takes a few days. Is that okay with you? And please can you return us to the way we were before and let me out?" he said in a very polite voice that barely concealed his giddiness over getting a new experiment.

Standing up and stepping away from the barrier, Kagome nodded her head and lifted her hand once more, waving it left to right, causing the alien Jenova to slam back into Hojo's body with a bit more force than was necessary but gave her much amusement. Then as she turned, she caused the barrier to glow brightly before it gave a small popping sound. Not waiting to watch as Hojo climbed out of the small crater, she made her way back into the jungle to finish her hunting and gathering of herbs. She had a previous promise that had to be kept at any cost, for she hated seeing children upset or crying.


	4. Verdict

**Mideel Village (2 ½ weeks later)**

The next few weeks flew by so quickly that I couldn't believe it was already time to go. My mind wandered back over the last two weeks, recalling the various events. There had been a birth that I had helped assist in, saving the mother from hemorrhaging from natural childbirth, a large hunt where I was introduced by the women to the proper rituals of a young unmarried female of the village, the Elder taking me into confidence about a few matters and how to appropriately deal with them. And last but not least, the children...watching them grow, learn and play, as they bonded with me. There was a small tug in my chest as I watched Hojo make his way towards me, his hands clasped behind his back and hunched over like always.

Our eyes met, and we silently communicated as I continued to draw pictures in the dirt while telling the fairy tail of Sleeping Beauty to the children. So when his shadow was cast over us as we sat there in the dirt, I just smiled and finished up the story. The various reactions from the kids at the end made me laugh a little bit as I stood up and dusted myself off. Soon, silence washed over the small group as they looked from Hojo to me and back again, wondering what was going on since he had only approached me one other time since he arrived in the village to introduce himself. After that, he had politely avoided me to no end, which was perfectly fine with me, since the alien Jenova in him made me want to instantly purify his ass to kingdom come and back again.

"Ms. Higurashi, may I talk to you, please?" he asked, his voice very smooth yet still commanding.

Raising an eyebrow, I felt my hand being grasped by smaller ones, making me look down at them and smile before looking back at the man himself. "Sure, I'm free right now. What do you need Doctor?" Keeping my voice as neutral as possible, I looked into his fathomless obsidian eyes.

With a soft cough, he straightened himself up to his full height, then spoke to me, "I was wondering if you might consider going with me to the main land. You have a natural aptitude for the healing arts, and thought that you might want to study that field. If not, then to see more of the world at least, which is something I think any person should do at some point."

There were soft gasps and a few cries from the children at his words, to which I just smiled calmly before making my own rehearsed reply. "You honor me Dr. Hojo with your words. I am humbled that you want me to come with you, but may I please have some time to think about it?"

A small glimmer appearing deep in his eyes, he smiled, making his face transform into something truly handsome. "I plan to leave tomorrow afternoon. It is a long trip, so may I ask that I have your answer in the morning? That is, if it isn't too much of a problem." His words were silky smooth as he spoke, making me want to burst out laughing at his coquettishness.

Not bothering to say a single thing, I just nodded my head in agreement to his request. Then I watched as he let himself slump back over, turn and walk away at his lazy speed. My attention was drawn back to the children as they tugged on my hand and skirt., their eyes holding a mix of emotions at what they just heard as they pleaded with me to not leave them. Giving them a smile, I extracted my hands from theirs and shook my head at them before walking away, making it look like I was thinking about what Hojo had asked of me.

Though in all reality, I was starting to second guess my decision, though deep down, I knew I couldn't stay in this little village. There was something in this world that I had to do, and the only way I would figure it out would be to go with Dr. Hojo. Giving a small sigh of frustration, I finally reached the doorway to my small thatch-roofed hut and looked over my shoulder, wondering when the people would start coming to ask me if I was leaving. There really was only one person I had to confirm with, and that was the village elder. Allowing my eyes to shut, I leaned against the door frame, before opening them and heading into the cool darkness of my temporary home.

" _Are you sure you really wanna do this? I mean, you know that man isn't the most trustworthy person, especially with that...she devil thing inside of him,"_  Ara Mitama's voice echoed in my head.

" _He is a convenient means to an end, and you know it. Besides, I can always purify that thing, Ara. What say you others? I know you're all teeming with your own thoughts and comments. Now is the time to speak up while I am alone,"_  I whispered back to them, waiting for the flood to happen now that I had opened the gate.

" _W-well if you really w-wanna know, I think you should be wary at all times and ready to do just that at a s-second's notice, K-Kagome-H-Hime,"_  was Nigi Mitama's reply, which was promptly followed by a barking laugh from Ara.

With a small roll of my eyes, I made my way over to my beaten up yellow backpack, only to hear the soft reply from Kusi Mitama,  _"You are doing the right thing, I think Kagome, but still, they are right on being cautious. We cannot protect you all the time, and you know that you will only be able to protect yourself after mastering the Shikon no Tama."_

Pausing, I started to bend down to rummage through my back pack, then blinked once with a sigh.  _"Yes, I know. Already in the last three weeks of me being here, you have all taught me so much about the jewel. Though I know full well that there is so much more that you have left to teach me, and more for me to learn about this jewel on my own since it was my ancestor Midoriko's soul who made it and me, her reincarnation."_

With a sigh, I let myself flop onto the hard-packed earth and stared at my bag.  _"Well, I know for a fact that this isn't what you had in mind when you made your wish, Kaggles... But hey, do know that one way or another you will find the person who will love you unconditionally. Though I think your extended life might be a bit of a problem for them unless there is a unique trait about them or you pass the jewel onto a successor of your own bloodline. You yourself, Missy are a very pure being, and it is hard to imagine that with all you had gone through for three years, that you are still this pure and benevolent, especially with that nasty mischievous streak you have, on top of your sassy mouth and sharp-edged tongue,"_  was Saki's cooing admonishment to me.

Unable to help myself, I let a small almost humorless laugh escape my lips at her words. She was right about a lot of things, especially me being so pure still. There was a great darkness in my heart, but never would I allow it out to taint me or the jewel. Though I would be lying if I said that I hadn't thought about inflicting bodily harm on people. Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, I let my mind clear itself, before reaching out to grab my backpack. Pulling it to my lap, I opened it to rummage through and make sure I still had all I needed.

Satisfied that all my belongings, both old and new, were still in the bag, I closed it and latched it securely. Tossing it back to where I had been sitting, I quickly stood before going over to my bamboo sleeping mat. With a swift motion, I grabbed my bow before heading back out of my hut. I figured I'd go hunting, giving the village fold a chance to tell the Elder what had occurred earlier. With a smile on my lips and a small jump, I ran into the jungle forest to find my own thoughts and practice what I had learned about body manipulation.

**0000000000000**

I made my way back to the village after several hours of practicing abilities with my powers, building my synchronization up with Shikon no Tama, and I was feeling a bit sore in various places on my body. No one would notice the stiffness that was setting in with the contented smile on my lips or the six small jungle animals I carried in my hand. My eyes shone brightly as the sun had just started its descent in the sky for early evening, casting a varying array of colors across the sky, just barely visibly through the dense covering of the trees.

I took in a deep breath, enjoying the smell of the jungle, and let it settle in my mind as a memory I would cherish. Each step took my closer and closer to the village, as small butterflies flitted around in my stomach. Opening up my senses, allowing my inborn Miko sense to fill it, giving me the ability to see the people in the village. Seeing a familiar aura of the Elder at my hut, I let out a soft sigh as I picked up my pace to a swift jog, allowing me to clear the edge of the jungle in two minutes instead of it taking longer. Slowing down, I stepped up behind my hut and walked around to see the Elder just standing there patiently.

"Good evening, Elder. I am sorry if you have been waiting long. What can I do for you?" I asked as I watched the man jump and turn to look at me with wide, dark eyes.

After he blinked a few times, he let a small smile curve his lips briefly before going back to neutral and speaking softly, "Ah there is a rumor floating around the village, and I want to confirm it with you."

Giving him a nod of my head, I motioned for him to enter my hut, then followed him in. Using my bow, I pointed to where he should sit, as I went over to a small, low hand-built wooden shelf. Laying my bow against the wall, I grabbed a hide mat, as well as a long, curved knife and a beaten metal pot. Then I made my way to sit across from the Elder, who just watched me calmly, waiting for me to be ready to talk.

Kneeling down so I was sitting on my calves, I set up my stuff and began to skin and gut my kills as I spoke to him. "What would this rumor be that you are wanting to confirm with me, Elder?" My voice was soft as I took my knife and ran it from the throat of the creature to its groin in a swift motion.

"That our guest, Dr. Hojo, asked you to go with him when he leaves tomorrow. If this is true, do you intend to go with him?" he asked, his voice still calm and neutral, but showing a bit of distress.

Flicking my eyes up at him, I heaved a deep sigh, while using my free hand to scoop out the innards of the animal. "Yes, he did ask me this morning. He thinks that I would benefit from going to the main land, seeing many sights, and learning more medical skills. He thinks I have a natural aptitude for them to begin with. As for my answer, I think it would be a very good opportunity for me as well, though I would like to ask you something before making my final choice," I replied, allowing my own real emotions to slip in.

"I see. And what would you like to ask of me, Kagome." The Elders voice became a bit stern at my reply, showing his dislike of the idea.

Stopping what I was doing so I could look him in the eyes, I gave him the respect he deserved as I spoke. "I want to know if I would be welcomed back to the village to live out my days. This place has become a home to me, Elder. The people and ways are so much what I was used to back in my homeland, but more laid back and not so dangerous and hectic, if you will."

I watched him blink again, trying to regain his composure, letting me know that I had asked something unexpected. To see the man who was always stoic and in control of his thoughts and emotions shaken by what I had asked, made me smile a bit on the inside. Slowly, he came back to himself with a small shake of his head, causing graying hair to shift around his face. Those dark eyes met mine, as a glimmer of mirth danced in their depths.

"If that is all that is keeping you from making your decision, then you're a silly woman, Kagome. You will always be welcomed in this village, and it makes me happy that you see this place as your home away from home. I just worry that out there he or others will take advantage of your...innate abilities, if you will. Kagome, I am not stupid. Already I have pieced together that whatever fell from the sky was more than likely you since you showed up here only a short time after its landing. Too boot your dress code, looks, and again those innate abilities you think you hide so well, mark you as someone not from this place or even this world. In my youth, I wandered around this whole world for fifteen years, before coming home a lot wiser." His voice was kind and full of humor as he spoke like a father to me.

To say I was caught off-guard by his astute observations and acceptance of me was putting it lightly, but all I was able to do as I tried to put myself back together was laugh aloud in amusement. Seeing him break out into a smile, I took a few deep breaths to stop laughing as I returned to my skinning. A sense of peace and contentment was filling me up, letting me know I had a home if I wanted it.

"Thank you so much, Elder. I would really like to explore this world as well, and I thank you for not mentioning my...gifts, to anyone else, as well as that I am what fell from the sky that day. I am an alien if you will, not from this world or galaxy, but a parallel world. I finished my task there and was sent here for another one involving this world," I said before I could stop myself.

My brown eyes watched the Elder's reactions intently as he processed the information that I just gave him. The man just sat there with raised eyebrows, before leaning forward and placing his hands over mine, causing me to stop skinning the animal. There wasn't a care in the world that he was touching my bloody hands as he bonked his forehead against mine, eliciting a small gasp of shock and pain from me as I just continued to stare at him with confusion washing over me.

"There, you have my blessing to go and to come back. I don't care who, what or where you came from, Kagome. You are now a member of my village and family. Your road is a long and hard one I don't doubt, but you're still a young lady. While you're out there, try to do some simple things. One, remain true to yourself and your feelings. Two, be wary of everyone, cause if they find out about your...gifts as you call them, you will be used and experimented on. Three, find some romance, play the field to see what you want in a person, whether they are male or female," he said with a barking laugh, as he let go of me and stood up.

Following him with my eyes, I felt heat suffuse my face. I could feel my jaw working as no words would come bidden to my lips, my mind reeling as I heard four distinctive bursts of laughter echo in my mind. The look on his face as he waved goodbye to me only made me feel hotter than I thought possible. Hanging my head so I was looking at my blood covered hands, allowing the tears of happiness to fall down my face, I started to laugh with a bit of hysteria at the whole situation.

After a few minutes of letting myself go with my emotions, I stopped and got back to work. Humming a Utada Hikaru song to myself, I made quick work of the animal and the other five. They'd make for good jerky and stew meat, since they were thin, stringy, and a bit tough. It would be my gift to the village, and though meager, I knew it would be much appreciated since catching game around here was a challenge, making most of their diet fish.

With a quick glance out the window, I could see that the sky was turning more of a darker purple-blue instead of the bright gold, orange and pink of sunset, letting me know that it was almost time for the village to gather in the center for the evening meal. Sighing as I stood up, I gathered all my tools except the mat with the meat on it, and took them to a small dip in the ground lined with a thin metal I figured was copper. Setting it all in there, I pulled on a rope to pour water into it to soak them, so they'd be easier to clean later.

After finishing it all up and washing the blood from hands, I turned and headed back to the mat, which I carefully rolled so as not to bruise the meat, and walked to the center of the village. I knew that I would have to tell them all of my decision, butut that was okay since I now knew that the Elder would be backing me up. With his support, no one could really refute my choice, I couldn't help wondering if Dr. Hojo would be showing the right facial expression and emotional reactions.

Approaching the large fire, I was able to see almost everyone already gathered, each person or family bringing their own contribution to the evening meal. A small pang resounded in my heart at having to tell them I was choosing to leave the island. Letting out a small sigh, I took the last few steps to stand in the light and its warmth, earning me a few looks but still the normal greetings from most of everyone. With a small shake of my head, I laughed as the children ran up, clinging to me, their eyes showing their emotions as they asked in almost perfect unison what I was gonna do, causing a quiet to settle over the area.

Taking a deep breath, I crouched down on their level to speak in a soft but very clear and firm voice. "I have decided to take the Doctor up on his offer. There is a whole world outside of this forest and island. But.. I have talked it over with the Elder, and he agreed that when I am ready, I can come back to the village and live here. All of you should have faith that I want to come back to this place and live here. It has become my home."

There was much whining from the kids, as a few adults made a soft sighing sound, but all around, it was a generally accepted thing since the Elder had given his consent. A few of them came to talk to me after I finished, and we got the meat I brought cut up and cooking. Each said their peace, but the overall consensus was that they would miss me. At one point, I let my gaze drift to Dr. Hojo's who seemed to show very little emotion, except a small amount of gloating. This of course made me to roll my eyes at him with a soft smile, which in turn caused the reclusive man to blink and look away as if suddenly shy and embarrassed.

Alright, my loving readers, here is another chapter to Silver Memories. I hope you all enjoyed it. I struggled a bit getting this one out, as well as several revisions on my part before I was happy.

But as always, A major thank you to my Beta, Leoslady4ever.

As well as another for all of you who have either Reviewed, Favorite or followed it. I bow humbly to you.

Remember though, Reviews are a writers crack, and a inspiration for us to keep going, with our writing. So please Read and Review.


	5. Interactions

**Junon Docks: 1 week later**

As soon as the boat docked and the loading plank landed with a resounding clang, Kagome wobbled down it before falling to her knees on the hard cement, not caring if it scraped her knees open. Then throwing her hands up in the air, she cried out, "Land, I will never ever take you for granted and hopefully never ever have to leave you again." Closing her blue eyes, she let her rolling stomach calm itself as she just sat there with the sounds of waves, gulls crying, people working their various jobs and people talking rather loudly over the din.

Though she heard a few of the nearer people comment on her actions, it didn't matter to her at all at the current moment, since her stomach was finally settling down. Never had she been on a ship before, so how was she supposed to know that she would get sea sick? The rolling waves constantly rocking the boat was made worse when a storm blew through. Even with all tricks the Mitama's taught her, nothing helped her sea sickness, which made her question how she was able to ride on the back of Inu Yasha's back all those times, because he jumped all over the place at a high speed.

"Are you quite done with the dramatics, Ms. Higurashi? Because I have to check in with whom my boss, President Shinra sent to be my babysitter,"Hojo drawled from behind her, making Kagome open her eyes as she tilted her head back further to see the man walking down the plank with a slightly amused look on his face.

Giving him an un-lady like snort, she righted her head and proceeded to pick herself up off the dock. Making much to do about the dirt she had gotten on her bare legs, before turning to look at him, she raised an eyebrow at him in question, hoping he would give her a bit more of an explanation on what he meant. However, all Hojo did was turn away from her and walk down the dock, causing people to part from him with looks of fear and amazement on their faces. Kagome felt her eyes shoot wide open at their reactions.

After a few seconds of this, her brain finally caught up with what she was seeing, and she realized that he wasn't waiting for her at all. Puffing up her cheeks, she sprinted after him, calling out, "Dr. Hojo, wait up! Don't leave me here. I have no clue what is what in this town. Besides, I am your invited guest, and you're being very rude!"

She noted that her words earned her stares as the people moved further back from not only Hojo, but herself as she caught up. The man himself gave her an obligatory side glance as he continued on, leaving Kagome to continue to speculate just what she was getting herself into. Though she supposed it was a bit late to go back on her word, which she hadn't actually given to begin with. So in silence, she continued to follow him down the dock and through the twists and turns until he came to a halt before a man dressed in a well tailored black suit, long black hair pulled back into a ponytail that only high-lighted his features.

She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to make sure she was seeing what she was seeing. Kagome wondered if this world had a place with a culture that was similar to her own in Japan, since the man before her definitely looked Asian, though it was hard to tell since his eyes were hidden behind a pair of black sunglasses. She tilted her head to the left, then to the right, before finally standing straight and angling her head up a bit so she could meet his eyes since he was a few inches taller. She could tell he was aware of her actions, though his attention stayed focused on Hojo, who seemed to be nonchalant about it all.

"Professor Hojo, I am here to take you back to Midgar. May I inquire as to who this young lady standing beside you is? Because I was not told that there would be two for pick-up in my orders." The man spoke in a slightly accented voice, making Kagome narrow her blue eyes at him, distinguishing his accent as Japanese.

Letting her eyes drift to the side to glance at Hojo for a second, before letting them go back to looking at the man, Kagome heard Hojo speak, "She is someone I have acquired and has agreed to be my lab specimen. As for introductions, I think, Tseng of the Turks, she can handle that if you think you can talk to her."

Kagome didn't miss the hint of humor in his voice, making her purse her lips so that she wasn't smiling widely. In the weeks she been around him, she'd picked up on his body language and personality quirks, and sharing a cabin with the man had given her a new impression of exactly what he was really like. He always found a way to surprise her, including the fact that he was once married to a fellow scientist by the name of Lucrecia.

"Introductions will be left for later. Let me show you to the hotel we will be staying in. I will have to call ahead to president and let him know that you're safe and have... a willing participant in your experiments." Tseng said the last part a bit drawn out as Kagome felt the full weight of his gaze land on her, even without turning his head towards her.

Plastering a large smile on her lips at that and giving a small laugh at his reaction, Kagome lifted her hands up and waved them in a shooing manner, indicating that she was ready to leave whenever. Her actions earned her a raised eyebrow and frown from Tseng, while Hojo just chuckled softly in his amused way, causing the other man look at him like he had grown two more heads. This of course had Kagome laughing at the thought and how accurate that actually was.

"Well, don't just stand there Turk. The young miss has indicated that you should lead the way. She is from Mideel, and this is her first time in a city like this, I believe. Again, all questions you have will have to be asked, because I don't care to be on the receiving end of her temper for answering for her," he said, muttering in his normal low voice and earning a dark look from Kagome for his jab at her.

This type of interaction had become a natural thing for them in the last week, but it got them a rather odd and confused looked from Tseng before he turned on the ball of one foot and set off towards a large inclining hill. Rolling her shoulders so her large yellow backpack was sitting higher, Kagome let her head drop back once more to try and see just how far up the city went. What she found however was what appeared to be a half finished canon above her, making her whistle loudly.

When she looked down from the sight above her, she noted that they men were a good distance away and starting up the incline. Grunting, she crouched, causing the muscles in her legs to bunch up, and took off at almost a full run. She easily darted, spun, and weaved through the throng of people that littered the dock, and caught up to the two men just after they had begun the climb. Her blue eyes took in the sights, sounds, and smells, and she made mental landmarks of things so if she was able to make an escape from where ever they were staying and their babysitter, she could explore more.

As they walked in silence, Kagome observed her surroundings, and she took the time to watch Tseng, noting the predatory grace he walked with, showing that he was very well trained. The grace almost resembled Sesshomaru when he was around little Rin. Though he appeared to be relaxed, his body showed, to her trained eyes, that his muscles were actually coiled tightly like a cat ready to pounce on its prey at a moment's notice. She knew that while he didn't move his head at all, other then the normal motions everyone did, he was scanning anything and everything for a threat or attack.

Their walk up the hill gave her a rather impressive view of the ocean as the sun started to set, making the ocean look like it was bleeding red and gold. She was awed at the beauty of it before it was lost from view as they entered into a wide, squatting tunnel. A pout gracing her lips, she let her shoulders slump, and her backpack slid down and unbalanced her, making her gasp as her body tilted. Kagome stumbled but managed to twist her body ever so slightly to regain her upright balanced position and sit the back pack on her shoulders correctly.

Her gaze then landed on Hojo, who just looked a bit annoyed at her display, and she tilted her head in question before looking forward once more. She found that Tseng had turned to see what had happened and had witnessed her correct herself. "If you are okay, may we proceed? The hotel is just on the other side of the tunnel," Tseng said, as he turned and began to walk again.

She narrowed her eyes, silently glad that he didn't ask any questions or anything. She had to admit though that his reaction to her giant back pack did strike her as odd. So far, everyone who had noticed the large pack on her back, full of gift from the villagers, had done a double take. But not Tseng; he acted like it was a natural thing for a girl like her to be carrying. A small, tight, thin smile curved her lips as an idea entered her head. Keeping her gaze forward, she let her eyes roam around, scanning and marking things in the mental map she was making.

The rest of their trip was actually quite short, for after leaving the tunnel only a few minutes after her mishap, they walked only twenty feet on a down grade slope, only to stop in front of a five story brick and cement building. "Here we are. Let's get checked in and then go to our room. It is on the top floor, so there should be plenty of privacy for me to receive a report," Tseng spoke softly as he entered the building.

Giving Hojo a look, she followed after Tseng, knowing from her reiki that Hojo was following rather closely behind her. The smell of smoke and booze hit her nose from a set of stairs leading down and made her wrinkle her nose in distaste. Her blue eyes sought out Tseng, and she found him at a counter talking to a middle aged man who was smoking a cigar. Deciding to wait patiently at the foot of the stairs heading up, Kagome looked at Hojo who looked bored senseless at being there.

"Okay, we are checked in. Please follow me," Tseng said as he made for the stairs, stopping briefly to look at Hojo over her head.

When he was done, Tseng led them up five flights of stairs to the only room on the fifth floor. Pulling out a small white card that looked banged up, he slid it through a scanner attached to door. With a small click, the door popped open, granting them access, and Kagome took a step forward to enter the room, only to feel a hand grab her arm and hold her back. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Hojo shake his head minimally. Looking forward again, she saw that Tseng was gone, but the sounds of someone moving cautiously through the room was all the indication she needed to know he was making sure it was secure.

When Tseng was done, he flipped the lights on and peeked out the door, waving a hand to indicate it was safe to go it. Not needing a second invitation, Kagome entered the room with Hojo right on her heels, closing the door after her. "All right then, since we are now safe, let's get some introductions done with," Tseng said in his accented voice, and he reached a hand up, removing the sunglasses to reveal a pair of chocolate eyes that held the pales hints of golden flecks.

Kagome just stared slightly slack-jawed at Tseng as he almost did a one-eighty personality flip. Noting that he was relaxing, she ogled his gorgeous eyes, at least until she was tapped on the head by Hojo as he passed her. "I believe that is your cue to introduce yourself, young lady," he muttered only for her to hear.

Blushing lightly as she collected her wits, Kagome took the few steps to one of the two beds in the room and let the yellow back pack slide down her arms to land on the bed, making it creak under the weight. Then moving to the side and sitting next to it, Kagome smiled like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. Then in a soft voice, she spoke Japanese as she introduced herself, "Watashinonamaeha Higurashi Kagome. Oaidekiteureshīdesu, Tseng of the Turks."(*1)

Kagome watched both men carefully for their reactions. The smile on her lips only grew wider as Hojo did a double-take and hissed at her, while Tseng just went slack-jawed, making her mentally do a victory happy dance. Recognition was on both their faces at the words she spoke, letting her know that Japanese was a language of this world, or close enough to it. Raising a hand, she thrust it out towards Tseng for a hand shake, already noting that Hojo had collected himself while giving her a gaze that told her he was reassessing her.

It took a few seconds before Tseng carefully reached a hand out and took hers in a firm grip, giving her hand and arm a strong pump motion. Kagome returned the grip, before he let it go and coughed. "Tseng is fine, Ms. Higurashi. It is nice to hear my mother country's native language though it sounded a bit different from what I grew up with. Do you originally hail from Mideel Island, Ms. Higurashi?"

At his words, Kagome went still, letting her hand drop back into her lap. Her blue eyes locked onto his brown ones as she shook her head yes. At her answer, he looked at her with suspicion in his gaze, but as Tseng opened his mouth to make a reply, he was cut off with a cough from Hojo, bringing both their attention to him. Kagome let her gaze go hooded, though she sent him a silent thank you. She got only a sniff in her head from Jenova, making her blink her eyes and push a bit of her miko reiki towards Hojo, though there was no intention of letting it touch him.

"From what I got from the villagers, she washed up on the beach with no memory. She spoke the native tongue of Wutai, but has no memory other than the day she woke up in their village. Kagome is a very unique girl, so please don't pry. If her memory were to return naturally, that is good. But she willingly came with me to learn and be a specimen in my laboratory, so I expect you Tseng to not bother her. I believe that if pushed too much, she might have a mental break down trying to figure out her past," Hojo said, lying with ease through his lips.

Taking a peek at Tseng, Kagome saw him flinch back from Hojo's words and warning while he gave her a pitying and confused look. For some reason, she couldn't seem to figure out why he looked at her with confusion at her being a willing participant for Hojo's experiments. The man already had his warning that if he tried anything that involved altering her physically, genetically or implanting the creature in her body, he would be dead in seconds. And she would make sure it was painful, self-defense or not.

When a cough broke the awkward silence that followed Hojo's story, Kagome and Tseng just looked at each other, each refusing to look away first, something she had gotten down pat from her staring matches with Sesshomaru. Finally, Tseng let his eyes flicker to the side, and he spoke, "Well that is good to know, Professor. I won't ask further, but from the look of her, she is Wutainese like us, roughly twenty years of age, has physical capabilities, and can handle herself. I must know, did you find that meteorite that fell, or did it land in the ocean or disintegrate as far as you can tell, Professor Hojo," Tseng said.

Silence once more ensued, making Kagome look back and forth between the two men. Already, she connected the dots between Wutai being this world's Japan. That Hojo was also Wutai made her wonder cause he really didn't look it, except for the slant to his eyes and black hair. Otherwise, his skin was very pale. Then again, hers was too, but that was because as far as she could tell, her father was not full Japanese. Tseng had the traditional golden yellow skin that would tan nicely, the brown eyes, and black hair that was straight.

She was pulled from her musings when she heard Hojo speak, "You may presume that the meteorite didn't crash land, but disintegrated. There was no trace of it anywhere, and the villagers said it didn't land on the island. I thoroughly combed over the area; there was no landing site. But I have acquired Kagome here, so I am satisfied with my little vacation. That is all I have to report. Also, tell him that he is not to have anything to do with Kagome. My finds are mine; it is stipulated in my contract unless they would benefit Shinra Inc. I assure you Tseng that she won't." The last words came out low, cold, and clearly a threat that made Tseng nod his head.

Once Hojo was done talking, Tseng walked past Hojo and around the bed before exiting the room. Kagome looked at Hojo who just turned his back to her and gazed out the window. Sticking her tongue at his back, she blew an absurdly loud raspberry that got no reaction. With a roll of her eyes, Kagome stood up and began to unpack her backpack, placing a small wooden box on the bed first, then pulling out odds and ends, before finally reaching her bathing supplies. Once she had what was left of her lilac and strawberry shampoo, conditioner, and body soap and her exfoliant glove in hand, she picked out a pair of faded jeans and a T-shirt that said 'I'm a Cute Little Girl!" on the front and "And Will kick your butt!" on the back.

"I am taking a shower, Kenya! I will try to not take too long, but it has been forever since I have had an actual shower... so pardon me," she said, whisking by him and into the bathroom, a happy and very pleased smile on her lips as she shut the door.

In the span of five minutes, she had the water warming up and her bathing supplies haphazardly tossed into the bottom of the tub. Her clean clothes were dropped on the back of the toilet and her dirty clothes tossed on the bathroom floor. The steam from the water was already starting to fog up the medium sized mirror over the bathroom sink and counter. Giving a loud, slightly mad cackle of glee, Kagome jumped into the shower, hissing in delight as the hot water hit her skin.

Enjoying it as much as she could since she didn't know when her next one would come, Kagome quickly washed her hair and body before turning off the water and wringing out her long, thick and curly hair as much as possible. Then, with a sigh at having to get out, Kagome shifted the curtain to the side and stepped out of the stall. Taking a thin, well-used towel from the rack next to the shower, she dried herself off the best she could. Once she was satisfied that she wouldn't be leaking and dripping all over the place except down the back of her shirt, Kagome dressed herself quickly. She took the time to look herself over in the mirror and found herself glad that she had never worn this shirt in the village, though she might have a odd time explaining it to the men.

Sticking her tongue out at her reflection, Kagome bent down gathering up her dirty laundry into her hands, figuring that she would come back for her bathing supplies in a bit. Then, she stepped out of the bathroom as quietly as possible, only to hear Tseng speaking to Hojo. "...everything is good. There is only one problem I am foreseeing right now, Hojo. There are three of us and only two beds. Which of us is taking the floor?"

Suppressing a fit of giggles, Kagome walked the rest of the way into the room and tossed her clothes onto the bed next to the long wooden case. "I will sleep with Hojo since we slept together on the ship here. So, there should be no problem about anyone sleeping on the floor, right?" she said with a chipper voice and a wide, innocent smile.

Her words were met with mixed reactions, as Hojo sprayed his drink across the room in a fine mist and Tseng went wide-eyed, pale-faced, looking back and forth between Kagome and Hojo. He was obviously trying to figure out if she was joking or just how she could sleep with him. It was too much for her, and she broke down in peals of loud laughter, holding her sides. She slid to the floor, knowing Hojo was giving her a dark gaze and Tseng a complete look of horror at seeing what she said was true.

"Well.. I uh.. Can get another room if you two want to have alone time," he said quickly as color bloomed bright on both cheeks and across the bridge of his nose, which only made Kagome laugh harder and louder, causing tears to form at the corner of her eyes.

With a cough, Hojo put his glass on the little table, still giving Kagome a very dark glare. "No, that won't be necessary, Tseng. You are taking what she said way out of context, but then again, with how she specifically worded it, it is hard not to. We had to share a cabin. I gave her the bed, but more often than not, she curled up next to me after having nightmares or something of the like. So, eventually I just slept on the little bunk the ship provided in their rooms. NOTHING, and I mean NOTHING, of the sexual kind ever transpired between us," he said in a whip-like voice as a malicious smile curved his lips. "And as far as I can tell, she is very much a naive little virgin, not my type to begin with. I prefer aged experienced women."

A soft 'oh' was heard from Tseng in the silence that was made by Kagome suddenly stopping her laughing. Her blue eyes sparked dangerously as she glared up at Hojo from her spot on the floor as the man himself seemed to smirk in a taunting manner down at her. With a low growl, Kagome stood up, stuck her tongue at the man, before presenting both of them her back as she headed back into the bathroom to get her stuff.

When Kagome stepped into the bathroom, Tseng had collected himself enough to speak. "I am sorry for taking that out of context, Hojo since I am well aware of your sexual preferences. But she is definitely a different type, one that makes you curious. So uh, will you share the bed with her? And the nightmares, are they frequent?"

Giving a soft sniff at Kagome's reaction, glad that she kept her temper in check and didn't try to zap him with what she called Reiki, Hojo answered Tseng. "Yes, I will share the bed with her. As for the nightmares, they seemed to be semi-frequent, though she won't tell me what they are about. By the way, when do we leave tomorrow for Midgar and what type of transportation are we taking?"

From in the bathroom, she heard them talking, making her pout a bit. However, she was glad that she had kept her temper and powers under wraps. Last thing she needed was to show what she was capable of again, and have it become public knowledge. Taking her time to gather her bathing supplies, she used another of the thin towels to dry them off so that they didn't soak everything else in her back pack, then made her way back to her roommates for the night just as Tseng was responding to Hojo.

"Well, we leave at nine am, and we're taking the Helicopter. He wants you to report in as quickly as possible, but I made sure that we were leaving late so you could sleep in a bit," Tseng said, a small pleased quirk to his lips.

Not saying anything, Kagome began to pack her stuff back into the back pack, making sure it all fit before pulling the flap over and buckling it tightly. Then, with great care, she lifted the wooden box up and rubbed her hand over the polished wood. Inside held her most precious possession other then the Shikon no Tama - her trusty, well-worn bow that would, she hoped, serve a purpose in the future.

(*1)is my best attempt at Japanese, here is the English translation: I am Kagome Higurashi. It is nice to meet you Tseng of the Turks.

Okay now to do something I have been neglecting...

PLEASE I BEG YOU! REVIEW! For us writers, reviews are critical to us. They help keep us inspired to write more stories and chapters. It also allows us to know what you, the readers of these stories, truly think. Also it is, in my opinion, courteous. I always try to leave a comment when I read a story. The words for me are "Always" and "try". So please leave a comment or a Review. NO flames.


	6. Idiomatic

**Junon, next morning:**

Kagome gave a small growl as she felt her body be shook. Not wanting to wake up, when she was so warm and comfy in the lumpy mattress of the bed. When her body was shook once more, she gave a lower and more threatening growl as she snuggled deeper into the blankets. Only to let out a small sigh of contentment when her body wasn't shaken any more. A smile curving her lips as she started to drift into deep slumber again, only to hear two male chuckles, before the mattress was shifted.

Instinct had her rolling as it was lifted up, with the intention of dumping her from the bed. As it capsized, she landed on her feet in a crouched position, as her hands shot up to stop the mattress from landing on top of her. Giving a small grunt as she pushed it back hard. A thin smile on her lips as she watched it flip back the other way, causing both Hojo and Tseng to throw themselves to the side to avoid landing on them. Making her give a snort as she stood up, placing her hands on her hips, eyes flashing dangerously as she glared down at them.

"Well deserves both of you right for that stunt. Then again it is better then that huge piece of Ice Kenya some how got a hold of on the ship and placed in bed next to me." She said as took not of their reactions. Hojo looked miffed, yet amused at her, while Tseng glared up at her, before blushing and turning his gaze away.

Tilting her head to the side as she watched his odd reaction, Kagome glanced back at Hojo, who was out right smiling at her in a placated amusement. Feeling curious she started to walk toward the foot of the bed only to trip over something on the floor. With a small hiss as she tumbled down, arms waving around wildly in an attempt to gain her balance back.

Unable to achieve her balance, she toppled forward with a loud thump to the floor. With a hiss of pain as she pushed herself into a sitting position, grumbling as she looked at her feet to see what had tripped her up. "W-w..what, my shirt... Oh my god, oh my god...I... QUIT LOOKING YOU PERVERTED FREAK OF A WANNA BE SCIENTIST!" she sputtered and screamed as she untangled the shirt from her feet, stood up crossing her arms over her bra clad chest and ran into the bathroom.

Slamming the door behind her, hard enough that it rattled precariously on it's hinges. She caught her reflection in the mirror, showing how beat red she was in her embarrassment. Leaning back against the door with a whimpered groan as she she slid to the floor. Allowing her arms to drop to her sides as she looked down, only to spot rub burn across the tops of both breast. Not caring what they thought, Kagome threw her head back, banging it against the door with a loud cry. Thinking this was a perfect start to her morning.

It was a few minutes later when a soft knock was heard on the door, followed by Tseng asking if she was okay in a soft voice. With a sigh, Kagome stood up, turned and cracked the door just enough to see throw whispering back that she would be okay and out in a few minutes. Then shutting the door, she went to the small sink and washed her face, ran her hands through her hair a few times, before pulling the shirt over her head.

Once she was done and satisfied with herself, she turned and left the bathroom. "I am ready to go. Sorry." was all she said as she made her way to her worn out yellow back pack, head hanging demurely not really wanting to meet the eyes of the other two in the room.

"Well now that your female dramatics are done, let's leave. As much as I despise helicopter rides, we best not make the pilot wait to long. And as such, the president, who tends to get rather impatient to begin with." Hojo said in his normal muttering manner, as he looked at Kagome, who just looked back at him before nodding her head. "Then Tseng lead the way, please." was all that was heard.

The walk to the helicopter pad gave Kagome a good look around the cities interior. Which was a military base, though small, she could see it could become a rather large one. The interior was muted concrete with dark blue paint on the steel walls. Making it feel dismal and depressing, as they kept turning up and down halls, before coming to a rather large lift in a very wide shaft that was lit at wide intervals. At a signal from Tseng, they took it, riding it up for what felt like ever, before it came to a jerking halt.

Once they were off the lift, they walked down a short hallway before coming out onto a large platform. Unable to help herself after riding another lift briefly up to the platform, Kagome gasped in amazement. They were now at the top of Junon, allowing her to miles in all directions. The morning sky was clear blue with few clouds, but what caught her attention was the airship, or blimp that was in the process of being completed at the far end. Hearing a soft chuckle, she looked over to see Hojo looking amused at her.

"Your face tells everyone what you think. Making you like a small child, Kagome." he said, his voice soft and almost fatherly. Which caused her to raise an eyebrow, before sticking her tongue out at the man. Only to earn a shake of his head before he started walking towards the only helicopter on the landing pad, it's blades already starting to spin.

Taking a small gulp of air in a mix of excitement and fear at the prospect of riding in it for the first time. Kagome jogged towards it as well. Tseng directed her upon her arrival to sit in the middle, Hojo being on the far inside and Tseng on the outside. Complying with that, she got in, sat down and buckled herself in tightly. Only to turn her head towards Tseng when he tapped on her shoulder, handing her a set of heavy duty earmuffs, then indicating that she should put them on. Giving a nod, she slipped them on, just as a loud whirring sound followed by a thu-thu-thu sound echoed throughout the helicopter.

She quickly found out that lift off wasn't as smooth as a plane, making her place her hands over her stomach. Her eyes darting to the left and right, seeing Hojo with out any ear protection and Tseng just sitting there as calm as could be. Closing her eyes, Kagome let out a long breath, before opening them again. Already the ride was smoothing out, except for the occasional rocking due to air currents. Which didn't help her motion sickness at all, which was still odd to her, that she never got nauseated like this when riding on Inu Yasha's back.

"Are you going to be okay Ms. Higurashi?" a soft voice resounded in her ears as she swung to look towards Tseng. Who had a smile plastered on her lips, while pointing at a microphone on the earmuffs. "The headphones have built in Mics so you can talk, without yelling over the propeller."

Blinking slowly as her mind finally caught up, she nodded, before pulling a face. "I am getting motion sickness. Had it on the boat as well. Say Tseng, what is your job at this Shinra Corporation? No offense but when I hear the word Turk, I had my mind picture a flightless bird for some reason." She said, her eyes glued to his.

Her words causing confusion to cross Tseng's face before he smiled a bit hesitant. With a small shake of his head, with the skin between his eyebrows scrunching in thought before he spoke, "Flightless bird? And as for my job, let's just say we are a highly trained and efficient group that is called upon to take care of stuff...behind the scenes." His last words coming out in a soft voice as if you didn't mention the name of their group.

Raising an eyebrow up as she gave him a cursory look from the head to his toes and back up, making him fidget as her gaze became critical. "Okay, so not something I would be interested in at all. Gotcha. As for what a Turkey is and how I got to the idea of a flightless bird... I ...ermm.. uh..." she said trailing off, closing her eyes, as her face became pinched as she thought how to get out of this one.

A soft hum was heard before Tseng spoke, "Don't try to recall it. I don't want you to feel uneasy, having amnesia isn't an easy thing. Sorry, I should know from dealing with it per say, that they can say random things. It is alright Ms. Higurashi." His voice was very apologetic, making Kagome feel even worse about bringing it up, then hiding behind a lame excuse Hojo had given.

Opening her eyes, she looked at Tseng, before smiling and turning her head to look at Hojo, who had passed out against the wall of the helicopter. His mouth opening and closing slightly with his breathing and light snoring, he claims he didn't do. Shaking her head, and placing a hand on his arm, in a comforting manner. Kagome took a few deep breaths, her body relaxing a bit more, before turning her attention back to Tseng who had a look of confusion on his face at her actions, making her smile.

Rolling her shoulders and nodding to indicate that he could ask his question that was there. "You are rather close to Hojo. And very friendly to him, even though he can come off harsh, absent minded, and very creepy. Almost as if he wasn't just one but two or three people. So a heads up, when you get to Shinra in Midgar, people are gonna look at you and think your odd, and most likely go out of their way to avoid you." He said, his voice dropping to a whisper, as if to make sure Hojo didn't hear it.

Blinking her eyes at him before bursting out in a peal of giggles, causing a rather loud snort to be heard from Hojo behind her. Then thinking carefully how to word her next few sentences. "I don't think I will really care, since I have amnesia and don't recall anything. I can't say if I ever gave a damn, so I'm not going to start now. Fair deal. Let them speculate, it is fine with me. Means I can smile and confuse them more. Also Hojo is the sort of person who well... is like a odd family member I think.. So taking it in stride and continuing on is fine with me."

She gave him her warmest, maternal smile as she reached out and patted him on the arm in a sympathetic manner. Only to grin widely as his jaw dropped, from she was sure both her words and her touching him, for the first time since the hand shake. Making her realize that with his 'job' that he didn't come into contact with people on a regular basis that was normal. That was something she would change depending on what Hojo said he had in plan for her. He said her abilities were astounding and wanted to she how far he could push them in stages.

Settling into the comfortable silence that followed her words, Kagome let her mind wander. Picking up the stray thoughts of both the pilot and Tseng. Making her wonder just what was going to come in the following months. Sure she knew that in a sense she was making a deal with the devil, her own path and future unsure and unsteady. But something told her that this was the right course of action. Slowing her breathing as she began to tune out the thoughts of the others, she felt the familiar pull of the shikon from within her body. Allowing her mental self to be pulled into the depths of her soul.

As she reached her core, seeing the intense pink glow radiating from the jewel. She caught flashes of images as it pulsated at her. In its own way communicating with her, as it was want to do at random. A smile on her lips as she began to bask in the warmth it was giving off this time. Much more preferable to the stinging cold last time it brought her here. When the images began to shift and become more clearer, making her pay more attention. The images making her smile go away, as she felt her loss and pain at those images. It was giving her an update of on everyone she had chosen to leave behind.

Seeing her mother, Kun-loon, brother Sota and Ji-chan, she gave a small choked sob. They still looked sad, but were moving on with life. Before it flashed to her friend, Emi and Ayume as they teased a rather red Hojo. Who had his wrapped around Mako. Which made her smile as she read their lips, as they reminisced about their antics back in middle and high school. Causing a pang of hurt to resound in her heart, as the images faded to be replaced by those of her feudal era friends. Making the tears she was always hiding come to the surface and fall down her face.

It showed Miroku and Sango, who were now married and rebuilding the Slayer Village. They looked happy and Sango was now sporting a rather noticeable belly. Foretelling that there would be a small one soon living with them. Kagome felt such pride for her two friends at that, since they both deserved to be happy and have a family that had been denied the both of them. Their faces showed how much they loved each other as they looked at each other, with subtle touches and caresses. It was as if a fairy tale was being written before her at seeing them.

Soon the images shifted to a very familiar head of white hair, with dog ears on top. Like always he was sitting in his tree, the for lorn look in his amber eyes, made her heart feel heavy. He seemed so disconnected as he stared out at the sky. Showing that he was missing her in his own way. The wind softly rustling his waist length white hair, as he just sat there, legs hanging over the edge of the tree. Just as the image was changing, she saw his mouth move, as he said her name, eliciting a sob from her.

The image of her adopted son appeared next, he looked taller but still the same Shippo she loved. His face was lit up in amusement as he seemed to be talking to someone that wasn't being shown. Just before his eyes went wide and his face went red. Then next to him appeared a very familiar little demon girl. Making Kagome smile as she saw the thunder demon Soten lean in and kiss Shippo on the cheek. Nothing but a mothers pride welled up in her chest at seeing her little boy finding someone to love him for himself.

Before she could get anymore emotional over it, the image shifted to a small girl in a orange Kimono chasing a small toad like creature around a two headed dragon. Once more making Kagome smile widely as she watched the antics of Rin and Jakken, as they played around Ah and Un. They girl looked like she was finally maturing into her pre-teen years. Which would play havoc with the senses of both Sesshomaru and Jakken. That thought brought a dry, dark humored chuckle from her. As she wandered what the said demon lord was doing.

And then as if on cue, it showed him standing next to a small pond looking at it intently. Tilting her head as she felt curious about what he was doing, she didn't have to wait long. A slow, sardonic smile curved his lips, making his handsome face seem to look cruel yet kind. His amber eyes glinting as he crouched down and began to speak, "I was wondering when you would come and check in on us Miko."

A small gasp escaping in her surprise, Kagome felt something inside of her just relax as she looked back at him. "How?" was all she asked. Receiving his normal raised eyebrow as it to tell her that it was obvious, he was Sesshomaru.

"I was told in a waking dream, that I could talk to you through water and mirrors, should I be near one. How this Sesshomaru knew you'd be here today to check in, is because this Sesshomaru isn't like the half-breed. I have honed my instincts to be sharp. This Sesshomaru felt your presence the last time, since you are this Sesshomaru's property." was his reply.

In shock and feeling breathless at his lengthy reply, Kagome just stayed silent and looked at him, noticing her reflection in the water next to his. Then his words finally sunk in, making her eye twitch as she puffed her cheeks up in anger. AS if on cue the magenta crescent moon on her forehead appeared against her will. Blue eyes flashing dangerously as she let out a low animalistic growl as she recalled wanting to beat the crap out of him for marking her like he did.

"YOU oh LORD Smarty pants, what do you think you were doing marking me! I am not something that can ever be property, you arrogant dick." she fumed at him, small growls still coming from her person.

When all she got was a dark chuckle, she looked at him rather clearly to see something she thought was impossible. His mask gone and there was mirth dancing in the depths of his amber eyes. He was laughing openly at her and her tirade. Which helped to cool her ire as she fisted her hands and placed them no her hips as she stared up at him in disbelief.

"Because I can. And this Sesshomaru has nothing but respect for you Miko Kagome. There for of course this Sesshomaru would mark you for our own protection. Since you have this habit of attracting trouble were ever you go. Even if your in a different world now, you will have hard times to come. And that mark and my yokai will help protect you. It pleases this Sesshomaru that you have melded the yokai with your reiki already." he said, his voice that same neutral mocking tone, of you should already know this.

Rolling her eyes in a huff, Kagome lifted her hand up to touch the image of Sesshomaru, pleasantly surprised when she felt the softness of his skin. The warmth of it through the spirit image. Which was also echoed by Sesshomaru, if the slight widening of his eyes was any indication. Jerkin her hand away as small blush crept across her cheeks. Only to feel her physical body being shaken. With a low whine of sadness, she looked up at Sesshomaru as his image began to fade away. The look in those amber eyes made her breath freeze in her body.

At that moment her consciousness was slammed back into reality an she snapped her eyes open, to see the worried faces of both Hojo and Tseng. They were looking at her with concern, while the latter suddenly widened his eyes as their eyes met. Making Kagome realize that she hadn't let her power and reiki recede back and must be shining clearly in her eyes as little pink swirls. Blinking her eyes she looked to Hojo who was giving her a very hard stare, that promised he would get a full report of what she was doing, what had happened, since his hair was slightly smoking from being brunt.

Placing a sheepish smile on her lips as she giggled nervously. "So are we there yet?" she asked trying to divert both their attentions away as she pulled her power back into her body, tucking it away into the recesses of her soul.

When neither took the bait, Kagome let out a small sigh as she crossed her arms under her breast. A petulant look crossing her features as she had a stare down. Knowing full well that she wasn't going to get away without an explanation to Tseng now, and Hojo knew it as well. Since her power had manifested in her zoned out time.

"FINE!" she snapped loudly, causing both men to flinch as it reverberated through the headphones and into the skulls. "The more the merrier on this one." Her blue eyes looking at Tseng, piercing through his dark tinted sunglasses, right into his brown eyes, making the man actually shrink back in fear, as Hojo squeezed her knee.

Not moving her gaze from Tseng, Kagome unfurled her arms and placed a hand on Hojos. "It is alright, his will keep our..NO my secret. His soul has told me enough, on top of his actions of being very discreet. His life hasn't always been easy and will more then likely get worse before it is better where we are going Kenya." she said in a soft whisper.

Taking her other hand, Kagome reached out and deftly plucked the glasses from Tseng. Essentially unmasking him, leaving him vulnerable, which was evident as he shied away from her. "It is okay, Tseng. I wont harm you, but what I have to say is pretty darned impossible to believe. So I will just give you the short brief of it, after placing a silence barrier around us. Don't want no accidental listening in."

The look of fear, curiosity and amusement on Tseng's face was a interesting thing for Kagome. And as she snuck a peek at Hojo, she noted he was intrigued by it too, as Tseng just nodded his head in acceptance. Giving a small smile as she with drew her hand from Hojo while the other set the sunglasses in her lap. She raised them and gave a small Buddhist mantra chant, as her power flowed through her hands, it's faint pink glow manifesting before surrounding them. Once it was done, she lifted them and took of the head set. Which she rested in her lap with the sunglasses, before indicating they should do the same.

At first it was Hojo who complied with out hesitation, already knowing this trick of hers. Then shortly a rather perplexed Tseng followed suit. Once his was off Kagome took a deep breath and let her body relax into the harsh bench seat. "Well let's get this over with. I will be blunt and keep it short. Essentially I am the meteorite that fell, hence it doesn't exist. I am not from this world you call Gaea, but another called Earth. My nationality is Japanese, not this wuatian you two are, but the language and beliefs are very similar it is creepy. My full name is still the same, Kagome Higurashi and no I don't really have amnesia. That is our cover so that if anyone does ask me questions, I don't put my proverbial foot in my mouth."

At that she stopped, watching as stuff sank into Tsengs mind. Even with all this training, his eyes would briefly show what he was thinking. And most of it was rather amusing to Kagome. When he shook his head, before motioning for her to continue. Taking her cue Kagome began again. "The power I use is called reiki, or spiritual energy. Where I am from, I am a miko or priestess, and of high caliber, since I am able to manifest it and use it as I need. It is good for healing, warding and other such things. But I can also use it as a weapon if need be. Hojo here seems to not react well when it is used around him, and worse when it is used on him. Don't ask, that is up for debate."

Once more going quiet,watching and waiting for Tseng to process it all once more. Once he did, Kagome decided to wait and see if he would ask anything. When he didn't say anything but waved at her to continue, she let out a small sigh and looked at Hojo, who was watching the both of them carefully. "My story is a hard one, that is similar to your past Tseng. I keep my body covered for the scars that I have there, that you can physically see. While the emotional and spiritual scars wont ever show, cause like you I have learned to hide them well. My task in my world was complete, finished after three long arduous years. I choose to leave there and go where I was needed, leaving behind my family, friends and adoptive son Shippo. Knowing full well that I won't ever being going back there to see them in their life time or mine."

As her words trailed off, she withdrew into herself. Mentally thinking of all the things she just saw of them. It hurt really badly, knowing she wouldn't be able to ever hug them close any more. But even worse, any friends she made here, in time would pass away as her time was now eternally stopped thanks to the Shikon no Tama. Closing her eyes as she held back the tears that were threatening to fall once more. Once she felt she was in control she opened her eyes to see both men looking at her.

With a shake of her head, she waved her had at them. Taking that as a cue, Tseng spoke up. "So your a being from another world, have crazy powers that can do what magic from materia here can do, but with out it. And you left all your friends and family behind after completing a task after three years... But that doesn't explain why you came here, let alone being a willing sacrifice to Hojo."

It took a few seconds, but Kagome burst out in a fit of laughter, her arms tightening around her stomach. The look of indignation and dark humor on Hojo's face only made her laugh harder. After a few minutes, Kagome was finally able to collect herself, getting the air to return to her starved lungs, before she replied, "Because I was told to come here. I don't know when, but in time this planet will be put in danger. Already I hear it's cries of pain as well as occasionally feel it. As for Kenya, well he was a means to an end, which is working out in both of our favor. And your not getting more on that, but while I am in his lab being a guenie pig, you can come visit and check up on me. IF it will help sooth your soul that I will be alright. In fact you might wanna check in to make sure our esteemed scientist is still mentally, emotionally and physically fit to be working. CAUSE I am a whole different type of crazy that I don't think he is man enough to handle."

At her words, Tseng's wall finally broke as he laughed as Hojo sputtered and hissed at them both. Kagome was enjoying the deep bass chuckle that Tseng had when a crackling sound was heard through the headset on her lap. Seeing the men calm down and narrow their eyes, each of them put them back on. Hearing the pilot request that they get buckled in for the landing at Shinra Inc. The smiles wiped off their faces as they all went back to being blank emotionless mask. Tseng put his sunglasses back into place, as the helicopter touched down and the blades began to wind down.

It came to Kagome then, that this place was almost dead, that there was very little life energy in the planet. That this city was sucking it dry of it's life blood. A grim scowl setting onto her face as she watched Tseng then Hojo leave the helicopter, before she got up and followed suit. Only to see a group of people standing near a door that would lead into the lard building, that seemed to look over the bustling city. Each persons aura showing her exactly what type of person they were. Making her feel really repulsed by most of them.


	7. Intercessor

Now the rights, I do not own the Final Fantasy franchise nor the characters, though I wish. And I do not own anything from Inu Yasha, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi, who is an amazing woman, that I have met personally in the last year. I respect her completely and hope you all do.. She has a new manga out called Kyoukai no Rinne, which is really cute. Please check it out.

A/N: This is your warning that there will be time jumps from here on out to help keep the chapters going at a faster pace. SO if you have major problems with that, then I am sorry. Next is I will do my best to keep characters in, well, character. Following that I finally figured out my Time Stamp for this part of the story. It is two years before Zackary Fair becomes First class, aka Cloud Strife is just at 15 years of age. So from there, I am going to be changing arcs in Crisis Core and FF7 it's self for this. So if your a purist, please no flaming or rude reviews please. This is my work of fiction, so yeah. Bear with it.

 

Kagome felt as if something was horribly wrong. Unable to place it, she followed Tseng and Hojo across the helipad. Taking a quick note of everything around her. The first thing she realized was how thin the air was, indicating that they were fairly high above ground still, while being on top of a building. The next was a small group of people, being lead by a short, round man that was balding. His dark eyes gleamed with something she was very familiar with, greed. His aura was the worse of the bunch, well next to Hojo's, but she wasn't going to think to much on that one.

The way those dark eyes looked at her, left her with a feeling of being coated in grease. Letting her eyes go a bit vacant, she let herself look anywhere but at him, Kagome noted that there were two men standing back by the door, dressed in the same suit get up as Tseng. Making her wonder if they were in the group Tseng had labeled as 'The Turks'. Her gaze shifted to some uniformed people standing almost directly behind the man who was leering at her still, even as he spoke to Hojo.

With each step she took the feeling of wrongness grew and kept getting stronger. Realizing that with her barriers up, she wasn't going to be able to place it, she slowly began to drop them. Only to feel as if the air was being pushed from her lungs. Soon her eyes began to glaze over, and her body began to feel like a lead weight. The world tilted out from under her feet, causing her body to fall forward.

As Kagome struggled to get air into her lungs. She felt herself being caught, then shifted into a pair of strong arms. Arms that, in the last week, had come to be very familiar to her. The accompanying voice spoke next or her ear.

"What's happening Kagome?" It asked her softly.

No matter how hard she tried to lift her head to see the speaker, her body refused to obey. Finally she whispered, "Dead, it's all dead. I hear it's cries of pain. It's dead."

Silence met her softly whispered words. Then familiar voice spoke again. "I will give you your report later. My new acquisition apparently has air sickness. I have to treat her immediately. So pardon me Reginald, I must attend to her. Please excuse me."

The next thing Kagome knew was the world was moving around her. She struggled to get air into her lungs, and her vision began to dim. Kagome let her mind go blank, as she attempted to block out the screams of the planet. Trying to put her barriers up again, she failed horribly, as her body began to shake. Her arms tightened around her more securely, just as everything went black.

0000000000000

The faint sounds of hushed words were the first thing that Kagome noticed as she started to come to. Making her head feel as if it was going to implode, as she attempted to open her eyes. This only made her head feel worse, so she ceased trying. Slowly taking note that she was on a hard surface, which was semi-cold, so it was probably metal. Kagome began to wonder just were she was at. The acrid smell of chemicals used in sterilization began to assault her senses. The smell caused her stomach to roll, forcing her to swallow as she did her best to take slow deep breaths through nose.

Deciding that movement would be best put on the back burner, along with opening her eyes, Kagome focused on the hushed voices in the room. Her mind sluggishly putting names to the two voices she was hearing, Hojo and Tseng. Curious as to both what they were talking about, and the tones they were using, Kagome did her best to remain still as she listened.

"I did my best to smooth things over, but you know you'll have to make a report. He has already expressed an interest in your 'new' acquisition, and willing experiment, Hojo." The soft accented voice spoke, laced with mild irritation.

There was a rather rude sound, followed by the resonating deep baritone of Hojo. "Well he can just stuff it. She is mine and he has no right to any detailed information. So says the contract we both signed when he hired me. Thus the fat pig can stuff it."

Unable to help herself, Kagome let a smile tilt the corners of her lips. "I told him only what you had originally told me in Junon. Considering I haven't learned anything else from either of you on the trip here. Though I do have a few questions to ask her after she is up and mobile." Tseng said, his voice taking on a amused tone now.

"Well then, I guess you wont have long to wait. She should be rousing herself any moment." Hojo's replied.

Knowing Hojo was aware of her being awake, Kagome couldn't help but mentally cringe. Not that she wasn't fully aware of his extrasensory abilities, thanks to the alien being living in his body. She knew that she would have to attempt to open her eyes once more. Though this time she felt calmer, if not stable now, as the pounding receded into the back of her skull. Kagome did a quick check of her barriers, finding them up and in place once more, so that there wouldn't be a repeat of earlier. She slowly cracked her eyes open.

She hissed as a blinding light met her eyes, and pain to flare behind them. Quickly she shut them again. The sound of talking completely ceasing when she hissed, and Kagome once more opened her eyes, prepared for the damnable light. When she got them open she saw a rather large florescent light hanging a few feet above her, dangling from a flat steel gray ceiling. This let her know she was most definitely inside of a building. Again she slowly moved, so that her head was turned in the direction of both Hojo and Tseng.

They stood no more than four feet from her. Each having a different look on their face, as her blue eyes met their own. She sighed before speaking, "Well can a girl get help sitting up?"

Her words earning a look of annoyance from Hojo, and a small one of shock from Tseng. It was Hojo who came over to her and placed a hand under her head, while the other grabbed her far hand. They lifted and pulled her into an up right seated position. A position that only served to cause her still rolling stomach to threaten emptying it's self. Something she saw Hojo notice, as he quickly stepped away, reaching behind himself. When his hand came back into view, he held a small plastic container that was marked with the bio-hazard sign.

Giving a small wry smile, Kagome reached out and took it. "Thank you, Hojo. Though I am sure I can keep everything in."

Letting her eyes shift from Hojo's black ones, to Tseng, who once more put his glasses on. Kagome shifted the plastic container into one hand, and raised up her now free hand to wave at him. Earning her a look that said he wasn't amused. She rolled her eyes before narrowing them, making sure her look was rather pointed.

"I do believe she wants you to speak Tseng." Hojo supplied, when the silence continued a bit longer than he cared for.

Unable to help herself, Kagome let out an exasperated sigh as she mentally spoke to Hojo. 'Thank you for being my voice, oh great reader of thoughts.'

"I would say your welcome, but sarcasm isn't something I am in the habit of rewarding." Hojo retorted.

Keeping her eyes on Tseng, he seemed to be trying to figure out not what he wanted to say, but how to say it. Kagome closed her eyes, and centered herself as she spoke mentally to Hojo again. 'Are there any video cameras or listening devices installed in this place?'

There was a bit of silence before she got her reply. "None that you have to worry about. I took care of them after I got here and set you on the lab table. Stupid man thought he could plant devices in my lab while I was gone, and not have me notice."

Allowing a smile to curve her lips, Kagome took a deep breath and visibly relaxed. "Tseng, it's okay to just speak your mind. Do not worry about how to say what you want. I find honesty and bluntness to be wonderful traits, even if they are hurtful and annoying at times."

Her words causing the man to startle, though his face quickly settled into the professional mask he wore most times. Unable to stop herself, Kagome let a small laugh escape her lips. Which only earned her two frowns from both the men. Not really caring, she just shrugged her shoulders and waited for one of them to speak up. Which wasn't long at all.

"I guess if you prefer bluntness, than okay. What I want to know is why you told me all that you did in the helicopter." He asked, before crossing his arms over his chest, and leaning back against what appeared to be a counter. It held various instruments, beakers, and vials on it.

Blinking twice before, then letting out a small sigh, Kagome let her gaze on Tseng harden, even if she visibly relaxed more. With a tilt of her head to the right, she began to speak. "Because at first I thought having someone to talk to, other than Kenya, would make the time go by a bit easier. But after seeing your... 'esteemed leader', and before doing something silly like lowering my barriers, I realized that a intercessor was necessary."

Her reply, though lengthy, was so simplistic that she noted both of them look a bit confused. Rolling her eyes, she knew she would have to explain. A deep chuckle resounded in the back of her head. Causing a brief flash of annoyance to flicker in the depths of her eyes.

Taking a slow, deliberate, breath, she exhaled just as slowly to keep her mind set. "I know you both know what a intercessor is. A person who speaks on the behalf of others, aka a mediator. Tseng your aura says a whole lot of about you. That you are a very calm, rational person. Who has strong beliefs in what you see as right or wrong. Which are great traits, and it also says that you know how to keep your mouth shut when needed. You know what has to be said and what doesn't, between both parties. Does that make it a bit clearer, cause I can go into a much, much more lengthier explanation, if need be."

As she finished, she let a mischievous smile curve her fully pink lips. Her eyes twinkled as she saw their reactions. Hojo had a rather interesting smile that spoke volumes of dark humor and pride. While Tseng had stiffened and looked a mix of being shocked and affronted. Only briefly though as she watched him straighten himself, before removing his glasses to give her a pointed dark look. One she met and returned with out hesitation.

"Are you implying that you want me to play the double agent." He more stated than asked.

Blinking rapidly, she felt her lips twitch in amusement before replying. "No, no. I am not implying." Letting her face go blank, she narrowed her eyes. With a look that she was sure would do Sesshoumaru proud she contined. "I am straight out asking you to. And before you spazz out on me, I have good reasons for asking this of you."

Letting her eyes shift from Tseng to Hojo, Kagome saw his eyes bugging out of his face. The man pressed his lips into a very thin line, to keep from bursting out laughing. Raising an eye brow as she looked back at Tseng, who was standing stiff as a board and giving off a offended vibe. This was something she expected, considering what she was asking, but there was a method to her madness and she waited for him to take her bait.

The silence that filled the room, was slowly becoming very pregnant. It was finally broken by a sharp intake of air. "What you are asking is..." Tseng said, trailing off as he shifted himself so his hands were clasped behind his back. "I do not appreciate being baited, but let's hear your reasoning."

At his admission Kagome gave a low chuckle, and slid herself off the lab table slowly. Making sure that she had the ability to stand, before walking towards Tseng and Hojo. "Good! I know for a fact that that fat, slimy, pig will be doing some Q and A on you about me. Even if Kenya made his claim that I am off limits to him. I can tell from that lecherous look he gave me, he will do what ever he can to get information on me. Especially why I chose to be a willing victim. So it is a trade. We feed you select information about me, and what 'goes' to him, because it would be beneficial. On top of looking like you are a 'trusted' person to us... which you are, of course. I like you already. And in return you give us a small bit of information on what is going on in the company... That is all."

With a sweet, semi-innocent smile on her lips, Kagome spun around, tossing her arms into the air. Her voice coming out a bit shrill. "Besides he looked at me like I was a piece of meat. I felt as if my body had been submerged in a vat of rancid cooking oil. No amount of bleach or ammonia cold wash that feeling from my body. The rich, arrogant prick thinks he can do or have anything he wants. Well we'll see about that. I can play the game better than him."

After her small rant, silence reigned for all of a minute, before a distinctive snort of amusement was heard. Kagome whirled around, and looked skeptically at both men. One who was shaking from his restrained mirth, while the other was staring at her slack jawed and shaking his head. It was as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing, let alone seeing at the moment. Kagome fisted her hands and placed them on her hips, as she stared a bit sulkily at them.

"Don't even try to understand. She has a unique ability to aptly assess ones personality, accurately and with a clarity that is disturbing. And before you ask, our first meeting will be going to the grave with me... don't ask." Hojo said, earning a snort from Kagome.

Narrowing her eyes at Hojo, she stuck her tongue out mockingly while looking smug. Hojo took the chance to continue. "I would suggest you take a week or two to think about this. And if you want, I will talk to... 'him', and give a rational explanation which would be acceptable. After all, he is rather intrigued by all this."

Kagome listened and watched this all with a reserved silence. Noting that Tseng stiffened briefly at the mention of the word 'him'. Then Tseng gave a nod, spun around, and left the room. This left a semi-confused Kagome with Hojo, who was looking rather amused on the matter. Without a word, both turned, almost in unison. Kagome followed Hojo further into the lab. Listening as he began to give detailed explanations about his lab. What was what, where it should go, and her coming position as his 'helper'... when she wasn't being experimented on.


	8. Kaleidoscope part 1

Now the rights, I do not own the Final Fantasy franchise nor the characters, though I wish. And I do not own anything from Inu Yasha, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi, who is an amazing woman, that I have met personally in the last year. I respect her completely and hope you all do.. She has a new manga out called Kyoukai no Rinne, which is really cute. Please check it out.

A/N: This is your warning that there will be time jumps from here on out to help keep the chapters going at a faster pace. SO if you have major problems with that, then I am sorry. Next is I will do my best to keep characters in, well, character. Following that I finally figured out my Time Stamp for this part of the story. It is two years before Zackary Fair becomes First class, aka Cloud Strife is just at 15 years of age and joining Soldier. So from there, I am going to be changing arcs in Crisis Core and FF7 it's self for this. So if your a purist, please no flaming or rude reviews please. This is my work of fiction, so yeah. Bear with it. A/N 2: This chapter is dedicated to two very special authors. MissKatt18, who has helped inspire me over an over to continue to write this, with both her own words and her InuYasha FanFictions. So go read them if you haven't, they are absolutely amazing. And Akino

A/N 2: This chapter is dedicated to two very special authors. MissKatt18, who has helped inspire me over an over to continue to write this, with both her own words and her InuYasha FanFictions. So go read them if you haven't, they are absolutely amazing. And Akino Hakume, who's own story got me to come up with the idea for this. So if you want a good Final Fantasy 7 read and can handle some Yaoi than go read Walking out on Destiny or W.o.D.

* * *

 

**Month 1, week 1, day 3: Turks**

 

As she sat there looking at the computer screen, boredom clear on her face, reading the questions before answering them appropriately, Kagome let a soft sigh. Beginning to wonder exactly what Kanye really wanted from her. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but three days of reading questionnaires and answering them hadn't really been on the list. Especially with all the strange looks she had received, on top of the hushed whispers from everyone around that saw her.

Clenching her jaw, grinding her teeth as she clicked the answer that was best suited to her, from what the question was asking. Only to stare in disbelief as the screen flashed brightly as computerized fireworks went off and the message of congratulations appeared. Just as a spasm started under her left eye, the urge to pick up the keyboard and smash it into the computers now brightly colored screen.

"DAMMIT HOJO!" She screamed and she threw her hands into the air in exasperation.

A soft snicker was heard in the silence that followed, making Kagome spin the chair around to face whoever had done it. Only to narrow her blue eyes at two men, who were definitely at different ends of the spectrum. One was tall, tattooed and bald, the other was a bit shorter with spiky red hair and a mile wide smile on his face. Letting her know who had found amusement in her actions.

Raising an eyebrow at the duo as she shifted her annoyance to them, Kagome stood up to her full height and spoke, "Professor Hojo is not in. Please come back later this afternoon, please and thank you."

She knew she came off as rude and snappish, but that didn't matter to her. Since Kanye had been very clear that no one was allowed into the lab while he was gone. So when neither of the men made to leave, the twitch under her left eye became more pronounced, as a frown formed, pulling her lips downward.

Taking a step around the desk, she placed her hands on her hips. Tilting her head up, as she looked them over, noting that they wore a black suit with dark sunglasses on their face, well except the redhead, who had them sitting on the top of his head. Both looked like they were relaxed though she could tell that they were battle ready at a seconds notice.

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome gave a derisive snort, as her mind supplied one word, that flowed from her lips. "Turks."

It was enough to cause the men to react. The tall bald one stiffened as he moved his head ever so slightly to actually look, look at her. While the redhead blinked in surprise as his mouth fell open a fraction on surprise. Not wanting them around, she gave a roll of her shoulder as she turned her back to them, clearly dismissing them.

"Oi! Princess, what the hell?"

Back stiffening at the spoken words as she became very still. Her frustration and annoyance turning into anger as she let a smile dance across her lips, just as a deeper voice spoke.

"Reno, please behave yourself. "

"What the hell Rude. Don't give me that crap when I know you're just as curious as I am. Hence, why you're here with me, to begin with. "

Rolling her eyes as she slowly turned to face them once more. Now aware of their names, as well as the reason for why they were visiting the lab. Feeling more incensed at the whole situation as it unfolded, she let a small moan escape from her lips. Drawing their attention back to her and the very obvious hostility that was on her face.

The red-headed man raised his hands up in a defensive manner as the tattooed one spoke, "Please miss, we do have a reason to be here, other than to get a look at you. So please don't be to offended by either Reno or myself."

Letting the hostility fade away as she again raised an eyebrow at the duo, putting on a warm smile that still guarded before speaking, "Oh really? Well, then what is the reason.?"

At the sudden shift in her demeanor, Rude's mouth became a bit slack, as Reno let out an exaggerated and very dramatic moan as he slumped. Kagome laughed in delight and amusement, causing the men to looked at her, trying not to smile.

Once things seemed to calm down, Rude pulled a small packet from his breast pocket and held it out to her. Letting her eyes drift to it, using her Reiki to briefly scan it, making sure there was nothing harmful on it, before taking it. Noting that there was no name on it.

"Thank you, I will make sure that it gets to Kanye. But the fact still remains that the Professor isn't here and you need to leave now. I don't want to be lectured for hours by the crank." She said, voice very soft that gave no room for them to stay.

* * *

 

**Month 1, week 1, day 6: Bathed**

 

Giving the machine a dubious look, Kagome glanced over at Hojo as he typed away on the computer that was hooked to the terminal that ran the machine. Though she wasn't in it as of yet, Kagome felt a bit claustrophobic, knowing she'd be locked in there with her body floating in what Hojo called Mako. Add the fact that she was going to be wearing her white bikini.

"Uh, are you sure this is safe Kanye? And please tell me again why I won't be put to sleep while... being bathed in the green go."

The sound of keys clicking away stopped as the man lifted his head and looked at her with a flat stare. When he didn't say anything for a few minutes, her body began to shift from side to side from her nerves. Which he noted as he let his gaze drop back to the terminal as the rapid clicking of keys resumed, leaving her feeling more anxious.

The minutes seemed to drag on by before she was startled from Hojo speaking, "You may enter the tube now, Kagome. It is safe, I will be here monitoring you carefully. As to why, because each person experiences it differently. Now in and no stalling."

With a small huff, she let the lab coat fall from her body, pooling at her feet before swallowing her fear and entering the tube. Once she was fully in, the door snapped shut with a hiss and soft bang, before the latch clicked into place. Turning to look at Hojo who had gone back to being fixated on the terminal as his hands flew to adjust dials.

There was a loud pop of a seal, before the sound of rushing liquid filled the inside of the tube. It was almost defining to her ears, as her eyes looked down just in time to see the bottom of the floor turn a vibrant green pooling around her feet.

The moment it touched her, her brain registered how cold it was as she screamed in shock. Eyes blazing as she looked up at Hojo who's shoulders were shaking in barely contained mirth as he watched her reaction. Curling her lips as she snarled at him, punching the glass, only to hiss in pain from the action. Earning her a full, deep and rich baritone laugh from the man.

 _"You're not supposed to hurt yourself before the experiment starts Kagome. Now just stand there and relax."_  His voice was barely audible in her mind, above the sound of the liquid filling the small area, but she just flipped him off, before going back to watching the liquid (now up to her knees) continue to pour in.

Deciding that it might be a good idea to relax as he suggested, Kagome began to take slow steady deep breaths, slowing her heart. Closing her eyes as the mako, as it was called, swelled up and over her breast, lifting her body sonic floated. Small waves of panic washed through her when it finally covered her body completely. Opening her eyes she saw everything through a green haze as her mind snapped l, panic causing her to struggle.

The mako sliding into her mouth and down her throat, feeling as if it was half solid jello with no taste. Continuing to panic, Kagome realized that she was able to breathe while submerged in the fluid. Blinking, as her body began to calm down, her gaze snapping back to a smug looking Hojo. Wanting nothing more than to punch him, she opted for another method, giving him the double bird.

 

* * *

**Month 1, week 2, day 5: Gender Bender**

 

It had been a rather intriguing week for her, with the mako baths every other day. Revealing an extreme compatibility with it, since her body absorbed it. The mako she found out was then lifeblood of the planet, on top being what she had originally heard the faint voices from while on Mideel Island.

But for herself, what she found most fascinating was that it helped her meditate and build a stronger repor with not only her own powers but the Shikon no Tama and Mi-tamas. Causing her to make some serious leaps in what she could do. Which was what she had planned for today's Mako bath, having already discussed it with Hojo.

Letting out a small giggle Kagome slipped behind the door to the bathroom, quickly discarding her clothes and donning her now pale green two pieces. Once finished she opened the door and made a beeline for the tube. Her bare feet slapping on the cold tiles floor in her haste, earning a chuckle from the labs only other occupant.

"Quit being an old foggey Hojo, I want to get started. " She said as she l literally jumped into the tube.

Rapidly twisting her body so she was facing the terminal, a small frown on her lips as she impatiently as she watched him shuffle at his own pace. Noting the glimmer of humor in those flat, alien black eyes he was sporting. Nor the low rumbling hiss of a laugh from Jenova at her childlike restlessness.

The moment Hojo reached his designated spot and began to turn everything on, before closing the door and filling the chamber, Kagome was sure she was going to expire from the anticipation of the wait. Just to have her face beam in glee when the sound of the mako filled the closed and sealed tube.

Quickly she established a mental link with Hojo,  _"So do we just jump into this, or do you wanna take me through my paces like a thorough breed horse. ... Uh, I mean Chocobo."_

There was silence before she got her reply,  _"I would prefer you do all the warm-ups, but seeing as you're antsy to get going, just a quick meditation before you rush into this. Since I must admit that I want to see if you can actually do as you have claimed you could."_

As Kenya spoke, Kagome closed her eyes briefly as the mako fully submerged her. Letting her mind make the connection to not only her reiki, the youki from Sesshoumaru, and the jewel inside as well. Once it was done, she began the slow steady deep breaths, directing the flow of all three through her body. Peeping it for what she needed to do.

Feeling a calm settle over the body while a pleased sensation echoed in her mind, Kagome started to imagine what she needed to do for the gender swap. The rush of all three powers pounding in her veins was almost like a high, as she felt her body start to remind itself. Each shift caused her to take a deeper breath to stay calm and in control from the discomfort it was causing.

_"Are you okay? Your heart rate is jumping around."_

Cracking her eyes to give a glare, that stated she was insulted by his comment, Kagome continued on, after closing her eyes once more. Soon enough she felt the last changes to her body. With a triumphant grin, she opened her eyes fully looking at Hojo who was showing a rare display of emotion.

 _"Well, what do you think? Is it fair? Want to drain the goo and let me out so we can test it?"_  She poured over the mental link.

A slow, regular nod of his head was her only answer as his hands flicked, pressing the buttons and twisting dials. The mako drained, leaving a thin film of it coating her body, as she was lowered to the floor of the tube, waiting for the door to open. With a soft pop and noise, the latch was released and she stepped out, almost fell on her face, due to her center of gravity no longer being where it was.

Strong hands grabbed her, just before she kissed the tiled floor. Jerking her head up to tell Hojo thanks, her blue eyes went wide as she stared at Tseng. Making her face go a dark scarlet as he looked at her with a mix of interest and horror.

Awkward didn't begin to describe the situation or how she felt as she gave a weak laugh and spoke softly, "uh...hi! Tseng!?"

* * *

 

**Month 1, week 3, day 6: part 1 Lucrecia**

 

It had been a week since she had done her gender swap. The test Hojo had put her through had been rigorous and exhausting, but she'd made it through them all, with the help of Tseng. Who after the initially strained moments had decided it would be best if he helped out. While the low, rumbling laugh of Hojo filled the lab.

Kagome could honestly say it was very strange explaining why she looked like a boy, on top of a younger version of Tseng himself. There were a few days before he would even look her in the eye without going red and turning away from her. Which she did her best to accept with grace, at least until she took matters into her own hands.

Afterwards, things went very smoothly as Hojo did his test. The first were x-rays and ultrasound, leaving him intrigued as to the why and how she still had a uterus, while male. Even though she had explained to him she couldn't change what she was born as he just refused to obsess about it. From there, things went to mental and emotional aptitude in various situations of all kinds. Before they got physical with her actually doing basic hand to hand self-defense.

Tseng had thought to take it easy on her in either form, irritating her to the point she had flipped him and placed her foot on his throat growling low in her throat. A warning he had gotten loud and clear to not treat her any different. Making the sessions of sparring and endurance more fun for her.

With a smile on her face as she recalled two days ago while putting data into the computer from that morning mako experimentation, Kagome didn't notice that someone had entered the lab. Her eyes on the notes, while her fingers typed away.

Her only alert was a soft, yet cold feminine chuckle, that drew her eyes up. To see a tall slender, brunette in a lab coat, holding a large stack of files. Leaving the smile on her face as she sensed that something was off with the woman and it was something familiar.

As she tried to figure it out, the woman spoke in a condescending voice, "Well I guess a person's taste do change in preference to things they like. But I can say I wasn't expecting a slip of a girl who isn't even a woman. Guess he has finally turned into a pedophile. "

Feeling her eyes go wide, before narrowing into thin slits. Kagome stood up, the smile still in place, though it had gone from friendly to cold in mere seconds. Looking the woman over from head to toe and back again, she gave a small snort of disgust at her.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I do not know what you are really speaking of or why you are being rude and hostile towards the Professor and myself. " She replied, doing her best to be polite because she didn't like the implications the woman was throwing around.

A low, grating laugh (reminding her of an anime character *naga from Slayers *) as the woman looked down a small pert nose at her. Giving the impression to Kagome, she thought she was superior. Causing the youki in her body to surge at the insult she was delivering.

"Oh, don't play coy with me, girl. Why else would Kanye have you as his only lab assistant, on top of you being a willing participant in his experiments? You're obviously sleeping with him. It just disgusting he decided to go for a chit of a girl that looks to be bare outta puberty."

Taking a deep breath in through her nose and exhaling it from her lips, as they pressed into a very tight, thin smile. The youki as well as her own instincts telling her to make this woman submit and know her place. But Kagome knew if there was one thing she had in spades it was sheer, stubborn willpower. Giving into what almost every fiber of her body was telling her, she made her body relax as she took a step closer to the woman.

The smile on her face warming into a friendly and inviting one, as she opened her eyes wider. Knowing that her power might be shining in their depths. With a soft chuckle, Kagome gave the woman her response, "I think you are highly mistaken obaba-san(*1). You see the professor is a married man and I was raised to have the decency to respect the sanctity of that bond. Besides, he isn't my type. For one, he is like an awesome older brother or better yet uncle. And I think incest is wrong, but hey if that's your thing then, by all means, have at it. But if you are another imbecile ShinRa worker coming down to get a look at me and make rude comments, under the guise of delivering something to the Professor. I suggest you drop off whatever it is and leave before you do anything you might regret later. I mean, clearly, you are losing some sanity, or do you need me to help walk you back to your desk so you don't get lost. "

The red flush of anger spread across the woman's face, as her mouth hung open. It was then that Kagome noted her eyes were a flat black like Hojo's, telling her what was off with the woman. Making the smile on her lips morph into a smug grin. All the while the woman took threatening steps towards her, intent clear on her face. Raising an eyebrow, Kagome slowly began to leak out her reiki but kept it close to her body so the woman would know what hit her.

"That is quite enough of that posturing ladies."

The glaring contest between them was broken by a third party speaker. Slowly they turned in unison to stare at the intruder, who just happened to be the very person they were talking about. The look on his face spoke volumes, so Kagome ducked her head in shame. While the woman just clicked her tongue in irritation.

"I expected better of you Kagome. But then again, she does have that effect on people. Please meet my wife, Lucrecia." Hojo said in a tight voice.

Raising her head up, she looked the woman over once more realizing that she fit the man's profile of what he liked. With a small shake of her head, she muttered a half-sincere apology.

"Why are you here Lucrecia, other than to stir up trouble. "

A frown appeared on the woman's face as she spoke, "I don't know what you are talking about Kanye. It's that time of year already, so I was just delivering your half of the soldier recruits files, for this fall. That's all I promise."

Rolling her eyes at Lucrecia"s obvious ploy at innocence, Kagome watched Hojo take the files fro. Her before he shoved them at her. The look he gave told her what she needed to do. So without a word Kagome turned and made her way back to her desk, as he walked out his wife, catching a few words he was speaking.

"You are not to mess with her. I just saved your life. Now go play with the little boys you prefer while I continue to wait for you to get bored and come home."

* * *

 

**Month 1, week 3, day 6: part 2 Home Economics**

 

The sound of things being tossed around, rang through the small house, as Kagome continued on what she termed a deep cleaning, after having been excused for the day. Which only served to make her irate, making her both more productive and furious. It had been a good day too, until the witch, as she dubbed Hojo's wife, showed up. Finally answering a few questions he had had about the woman.

Giving a low growl as she lifted another half destroyed box, full of God knew what type of paperwork, she lugged it across the room and stacked it carefully on the floor with the rest next to the door. Her thoughts churning around her head at the things she would love to do to torture that woman, knowing full well that was the youki in her body demanding recompense for the insults that had been delivered. Which hadn't even been remotely subtle at all, no they were like a cold glass of water, then a slap followed by another cold glass of water to the face?

At some point, Kagome had realized that in a way the woman was an older, more bitter version of Kagura. So when that did bit jumped up in her mind she let out a dark laugh, that shocked her. Making her slow and stop, to calm herself down before she shifted the balance of her Reiki and the youki in her body for the worse. Besides, she knew it was time for her to take a short break and probably get dinner going.

Letting out an exaggerated sigh, Kagome turned around and screamed in shock, not having realized Hojo was home. Telling her that it was much later than she had originally thought. Shying away as he raises his hand up, sticking fingers into his ears, giving her a baleful look. She finally got a good look at him, noticing that his hair was literally standing up where the hair tie wasn't holding it down. With a sheepish smile, she reigned in her rampant reiki, watching him visibly relax.

"I'm hungry. And stop worrying about it, she has always had that effect on people."

Blinking her eyes slowly as she watched Hojo turn and leave, she couldn't help but grin at the man. Still rankled, Kagome snorted before following him out of the room and downstairs. Peeking at the grandfather clock in the living room, she darted to the kitchen, mentally berating herself at how selfish she'd been by becoming absorbed in her anger. It was already seven o'clock, well past time for her to have dinner done.

Glad that they had a few leftovers from the previous two days, she quickly made them into a casserole. Once it was ready, she preheated the over, knowing it would take the darn thing forever to heat, she made her way to the living area to see Hojo in his worn out chair, reading the evening newspaper. With a smothered giggle at how normal he could appear, she pecked him on the head, before dashing up the stairs.

A hot shower to wash away the dust from her work in Hojo's office, as well as to relax her was just the thing she needed. With a quick stop by her room for her bathing necessities and pajamas, Kagome was in the bathroom. The water already pre-adjusted to her preferred setting, steaming up the mirror and chrome decorations.

Thought the house was older, she had been pleasantly surprised at how updated and modernized the only bathroom in the townhouse was. Learning that Hojo was a man who was fastidious about his hygiene. Not one to complain about a really nice bathroom with all the best amenities, she took to it. Enjoying what was already there to be used.

Grinning like a happy idiot as she stepped out of the shower, looking at the waterproof digital clock next to the sink, Kagome felt glad that she'd only taken fifteen minutes. Leaving her more than enough time to dry herself, dress and put her hair up. Or at least, she thought she did.

When Hojo's bellowing reached her ears sounding annoyed. Rolling her eyes, before doing a quick dry of her person and slipping into a pair of baggy hakama's she'd snagged at some point during her travels in feudal Japan, then her bra and a loose t-shirt with the wording, 'keep talking, I've already killed you a dozen times in my head.'

Twitching her nose as she flipped her hair up into a loose and very messy bun, she opened the bathroom door just as Hojo screamed her name again. Rolling her eyes as she huffed, Kagome bounded down the hall and down the stairs, only to go very still at the sight of Hojo standing next to Tseng and another man. Who was heads taller than either of them, as her eyes went wide?

Shooting Hojo and I will get you for this stare as she took the final steps to stand next to Hojo, a bright smile on her face once more. Reaching out a hand she grasped Tseng's hand in her own, giving it a polite squeeze before letting it go. Then turning her attention to his companion who was dressed just like him, offering a slight tilt of her head in welcome to him, before giving Hojo all her attention.

"I am going to make some tea and put dinner in the oven, so why don't you take them and sit in the living room, Professor. Black tea this time," she said, making the last bit a statement instead of a question.

With that, she turned and started towards the kitchen. "Oh, Kagome can you please take down the blue and white Wedgewood set and put it off to the side, please. Its owner has requested that I bring it in tomorrow and give it to her, so she can serve tea to her guests."

She went still, back going rigid as she turned around to look at Kanye, the smile on her lips was no longer bright, but rather a thin line that was obviously being forced as she raised her eyebrows upon her forehead and nodded. As she noted that his hair was starting to raise up, where it wasn't tied down. Not waiting for him to say another thing as she spun and went into the kitchen and started to get the stuff ready to make tea. Not missing the softly spoken words from Hojo, 'She met Lucrecia today."

It took her roughly twenty minutes to do everything, with a bit of banging and cursing about arrogant, stuck up old hags. But once she was done and calmed down, food in the oven heating, so that it could be just served, Kagome made her way back to the living area. Her trademark friendly smile on her lips and not a care in the world showing on her face or in her eyes. Ignoring the looks that Tseng and the man were giving her as she set the tray with the tea and cups down on the table as she started pouring cups of tea. Making sure to give Hojo his first as it was his house than Tseng whom she had learned a while ago preferred two sugars in his tea.

With that, she turned and looked at the other occupant of the room and spoke, "So how do you like your tea?"

The owlish look on his face before he replied that just milk would do, as she quickly made his cup and handing it to him, before serving her own self. Once she finished she stayed sitting on the floor but leaned back against the arm of Hojo's old, faded and ratty looking chair that he was sitting in. Taking a small sip of her hot black tea as she waited patiently for introductions to be made. While making eye contact with Tseng, who was trying not to smile rather amused at the current situation.

With a small grunt, Hojo began to speak, "Kagome you already know Tseng. The man next to him is Vincent Valentine, second in command of the Turks. He is the one that I said I would talk to over two weeks ago when you first arrived here. Vincent this is Kagome Higurashi, my assistant. If you have questions or anything to say, you do it to her. Otherwise, I leave you at her tender mercies for you being insensitive."

Rolling her eyes at Hojo's words, Kagome shifted her gaze to Vincent as he looked at her, putting on an inviting smile as she spoke, "Well let's not beat around the bush, let us get to the heart of the matter."

"It is nice to meet you Kagome, I have heard a bit about you from Tseng as well as Reno and Rude. Seems you have left a rather lasting impression on them. Now on to what you asked Tseng. It is rather a serious request to make out of the blue, but not without its own merits. So why don't you give me the breakdown of why and what you are intending."

Giving a soft, sweet chuckle at Vincent as he finished speaking, before setting her cup on the floor next to her person. As her face became a blank mask, as she gave her reply, "It is rather simple actually. Since it will serve a dual purpose that is mutually beneficial to all of us. Tseng acts as an intercessor by pretending to 'spy' on Hojo and me, while we feed him select bits of information to give in a report to the head of Turks and that fat, slimy arrogant pig of a president. While at the same time, giving us the 'bare-boned' facts of what is going on outside of the lab that is not going to leave you guys liable for grounds of dismissal, or rather from what I read of that man's aura death."

Laughter wasn't what she had been expecting from the tall and dark-haired man, but it was rather pleasant to her ears when he did. Tilting her head up and looking at Tseng who was a bit shocked at the man's reaction, but the smile tugging at the edges of his lips was enough proof that this was a good thing. Giving a small chuckle as she tilted her head back and looked up at Hojo who was relaxed and appearing content with the proceedings. So when the laughter stopped, Kagome put her attention back on Vincent.

"That would be most acceptable for me, since most of the Turks actually report to me before they do our president Veld. Who at some point you will have to meet due to this arrangement. But it wasn't long after Hojo contacted me, that Veld actually asked me to find away to do exactly that. I think it will be rather amusing to do this, since the 'president' has to have his fingers in everything, considering the Turks were created by his wife, who still technically is our big boss, even though she is Vice President of ShinRa. Though I am curious to learn more about you, rather than this whole deal, since you were rather blunt and to the point about it all."

With a throaty laugh, Kagome gave a small shake of her head, as her blue eyes became half closed as she spoke softly in japanese, " Mā, watashi wa watashi ga mite, nenrei wa, watashi wa, 18 gozen dono yō ni furui jissai ni aru. Watashi wa chikara o motsu mikoda, watashi wa kono sekai kara naidesu tsu~en wa watashi no sonchō no uchi, nani mo no tonari ni anata ni itta to iu jijitsu o shitte iru. Soshite, wa I, watashi wa yorokonde sore ga sōgo ni watashitachi no ryōhō ni yūekideattanode, Hōjō no jikken ni naru. Īe, anata ga tokutei no shitsumon ga aru baai, watashi wa sore ni kotaeru tame ni saizen o tsukushimasunode, soreijō wa. Sore baai ni tsuite no setsumei wa arimasenga sonzai shimasu."(*2)

Unable to help the laughter that burst from her at the look on Vincents face at what she just said, in what they called Wuatian. While both Hojo and Tseng were laughing aloud. It felt good to be surrounded by people who made her feel safe and sound, even if she knew that it was a false sense at the moment. Her place and job in this world hanging on a thread, that was being held by the man beside her while being split into three ways by the two across from her. Fate was fickle and anyone of them she knew could and would turn against her at any moment, but until it happened as she would enjoy and go with the flow of things.

* * *

 

**Month 1, week 4, day 2: Its whats for dinner**

 

"What is this?"

"Dinner."

"I get that, but tell me what it is."

"Its whats for Dinner. NOW EAT IT!"

"No. Not until you tell me exactly what this is."

A short pause, before Kagome got up from her spot on the floor, next to the small table. Taking the few steps so she was standing before Hojo, looking down at him, eyes narrowed. Then without a warning, she snapped her arm out and took the plate from his lap and marched to the kitchen, as he sat there sputtering in indignation.

"Bring that back here right now woman. That is my food, you have no right to take that away from me."

Stopping and spinning around right in the kitchen doorway, eyes narrowed and glowing a vivid pink, making him snap his mouth shut and shrink instinctively back into the chair.

"Oh really? That is odd because you were just complaining about it and not eating it."

"I was just asking what it was. I never said I wouldn't' eat it, just that I won't eat it until you tell me what that concoction on the plate was."

Raising an eyebrow at his words, Kagome let out a rather annoyed Growl. "I did tell you, its whats for dinner. So if you are just going to question what I cook for you instead of eating it, then you do not need to eat it. You can drag your sorry kiester into the kitchen and cook something else or go out and get take out."

Again silence hung between them before Hojo looked away from her intense, slightly angry glare. "Fine, I will eat it. Now give me my plate back woman."

Not making a move when he spoke, consenting to eat the food, Kagome waited for Hojo to say one singular word. A word that didn't seem to be in his actual vocabulary and that she was dead set on putting in there. So when his black eyes met hers again she could see his jaw set stubbornly. With a snort, Kagome turned to start going into the kitchen again.

"Please...Please, can I have my plate back. I won't ask what it is anymore. Instead, I will save a portion of it to test tomorrow in the lab."

At his words, Kagome stopped, spun and smiled brightly at him, before swiftly walking back to him and handing him his plate. "There that wasn't too hard now was it? Besides if you feel the need to do a test on it after you taste it then, by all means, do so. And you're welcome."

With that, she went back to her spot at the small table and sat down to finish eating. Mentally counting in her head, to see just how long it took for him to figure out what it was. She had reached eight when Hojo gasped.

"It's CHICKEN!"

* * *

 

**Month 1, week 4, day 5: Drinks & Karaoke**

 

It had been a quiet day in the lab, leaving it to feel as if it had dragged on forever. Glancing up at the clock, Kagome frowned to see it only read three o'clock, letting her know she still had another two hours to go before she would be released for the day, to enjoy her weekend. Well except for the Mako bath that would happen the morning after tomorrow. So with a melancholy sigh, she went back to entering the data for the candidates for the Soldier program. Something that had intrigued her when she was finally able to get Kanye to give her more information on it. Though that information had come at a price of being told 'No' on her unspoken request to be apart of it.

That alone had led to an epic exchange of words before she had stormed out of the lab and up to the training floor. While she understood why he didn't want her to be a part of that particular program. Hojo didn't want to share her or her 'natural' abilities with anyone outside of Tseng and now Vincent knew about. Which the latter of the duo had been shown her ability to Gender Bend, leaving him in a stunned state of mind for a few hours as his mind tried to rationalize what he had just seen. So when he had come back to his self, Tseng had then suggested that they go to the training room so that Vincent could see what her physical skills were. Which again left Vincent mostly speechless at her innate abilities, on top of them being enhanced by either her reiki or youki.

Tilting her head as she opened up the next file on the stack, only to stop and get a good look at the candidate. It was a young man from an outlying village called Nibleheim. Scanning over the picture saw he had spiky blond hair with eyes that were the same shade of blue as her own. But it was the naiveté in the eyes, as well as the uncertainty in them. Something she could sympathize with since she had been there not too long ago, before starting to enter it into the computer. Reading aloud his name, age, and height as she put it into the computer, a smile on her face as she realized that he would be coming to the lab for his mako treatments while in basic in two months.

"Oi Princess."

Being absorbed into her work again, Kagome gave a small start and looked up to see Reno standing in the doorway, looking rather leerily behind her. Letting her know that Hojo had at some point returned from his 'weekly' meeting with the other bigwigs of the various departments. Tilting her head to the side as she smiled up at him, before closing the file before her and waving him in. Not missing the second hesitation, before his normal cocky attitude preceded him into the room, as she wondered why he was down here in person.

Ever since their first meeting, then stumbling upon her and Tseng in one of their random sparring bouts in the training room a few weeks ago, Reno had taken a rather keen interest in her. Going so far as to pester her for her PFS number, which at that time she didn't have one, or even know what it was. Which was quickly remedied, much to Hojo's annoyance and grumbling about females not being allowed to have devices to socialize. The comment had earned said man a painful tweak of the nose, that had left Vincent, Reno, and Rude slack jaw, while Tseng just watched amused since he was used to their rather unique interactions.

The moment Reno stopped in front of her desk, his green eyes darting back and forth between her and Hojo in a slightly nervous manner, Kagome gave a small cough to prompt him to ask whatever she felt he needed to ask her in person. A slight flush on his checks, making his red hair stand out a bit more before he scratched the back on his head.

"Uh, if your keeper is okay with it, you want to get some drinks and Karaoke with Tseng, Rude and me tonight? I mean, all work and no play can do funny things to the mind." He mumbled softly.

Before she could open her mouth to speak, a reply was given, "Take her, I could use a night to myself. BUT as her keeper, I want her butt back at my house no later than one am, and fairly sober. If anything comes up on your end or mine, she is now accessible by the PFS. What time should I expect you to whisk her away from our living quarters."

Blinking a bit as she slowly spun her chair around to see that Hojo was still doing his measuring for one of his projects. Shrugging her shoulders before turning back to Reno, who was staring determinedly at Hojo over her head. Almost as if he was trying to figure out if the man was joking or serious about what he just said, since in a way his own words contradicted themselves.

Already knowing Hojo wasn't joking around, she reached out and poked Reno's nearest hand, making him jump and crouch into a defensive posture. Earning her a look that said what she did wasn't funny. To which she just smiled and batted her eyes in a mocking manner, while giving him a look that said he couldn't prove she did a damn thing.

"How about now? I mean it is almost five o'clock now, so by the time I swing by your humble abode with her so she can put on something that is more presentable for a bar and restaurant."

"Fine, now get out you are disturbing my work."

With a small smile, Kagome clicked the button that would save the data she had already inputted, before putting the files in the bottom desk drawer and locking it, before shutting the computer down. A small sense of excitement welling up in her at the prospect of getting to go out, for the first time unattended by Hojo. Standing up, with her purse, that she kept under her desk, in hand, Kagome gave a small wave to Hojo as she ran around the desk to leave the lab with Reno.

"Have fun and be safe, Kagome."

Both stopping at the words just as they reach the door to the lab, turning to look over their shoulders at the man. Seeing that he hadn't even budged from his work. But to Kagome, she saw the slight shift in his aura, that showed he was mixed about this. So, she called over her shoulder that there was leftover pork cutlet with mashed potatoes in the fridge, as well as one last slice of the fudge cake she had made left for his dinner. That made him look up for all of three seconds and smile gratefully at her before going back to his work dismissing them both.

The trek to the elevator was a quick one, with Reno staying silent until they were in it. "How do you make him seem so human? Are you an angel and hide your wings?"

With a laugh as she looked up at him, Kagome gave him a wink as she replied, "Maybe if you buy all my drinks and beat me at Karaoke I will tell you. But good luck on that one Red."

* * *

 

*1: Means old lady with San being the respectful add on to it in Japanese/Wuatian.

*2: "Well, I know for a fact that Tseng has told you next to nothing out of respect for me. I am not from this world, I am a priestess with powers. The age I look is actually how old I am, eighteen. And yes, I willingly become Hojo's experiment, since it was mutually beneficial to us both. No there will be no more expounding on it. So if you have specific questions I will do my best to answer them."


	9. Kaleidoscope Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Yeah, yeah this was a long-ass time in the coming. Real life takes precedence no matter what. And well since the last update, reality kicked in like a motherfuckingbitch... Anyways this was a bit fun to write.)
> 
> (A/N2: I started handwriting this on March 3rd, 2017. And well finished it today. So yeah.... Enjoy.)
> 
> {Disclaimer: I do not own either the Final Fantasy Franchise or InuYasha. They belong to their respective creators/companies.}

**Month 2, Week 1, Day 2:  Another day**

  
  


Kagome sat back in her chair. Arms above her head in a stretch. A stretch that had her muscles popping in protest.  But it felt so amazing, as a soft sigh escaped her lips.  While she glared at the stacks of folders that after almost two weeks still didn't seem to be shrinking. 

  
  


Blowing a raspberry, she reached out grabbing the next one, opening it so she could input the data.  This was a monotonous task and someone had to do it.  And golly gee whiz, that someone was here.  Not that she really had room to grouse.  With the agreement, she was getting free room and board and a nice paycheck.  Not that she had time to spend the darn thing.

  
  


Lost in her work and musings, Kagome practically jumped out of her skin when she felt herself being touched.  With a shriek that'd do a banshee proud, she spun her chair around to face the perpetrator. Only to see a scowling Hojo wiggling his fingers in his ears.  Making her feel a bit sheepish as she glared at him in silent admonishment. 

  
  


"Do not look at me like that. You did not answer me when I called your name. So, I figured a touch would get your attention, Kagome." 

  
  


Blinking now wide eyes as she muttered softly, "What did you need Kanye?"

  
  


The slightly raised eyebrow as he responded, spoke volumes. "I was wondering why you were still here.  It is five-thirty."

  
  


Feeling confused, Kagome whipped her head around to look at the clock.  Sure enough, it was after five o'clock.  In fact, it was almost five-forty-five. Slowly turning to look back at one Kanye Hojo.  Giving a lopsided grin at the slight exasperation actually showing on his normally blank face. 

  
  


"I guess I should get going then?  You want anything in particular for dinner?" 

  
  


"No. My work is going to keep me till late.  And I promise to grab a bite from the cafeteria.  Go home and relax." 

  
  


Sucking her bottom lip in and chewing on it, Kagome felt a small pang in her chest.  Unable to identify it, she turned back to the computer. Quickly saving her work before shutting it down.  Picking up the small handbag at her feet and the jacket off the back of her chair as she stood. 

  
  


"Okay. Promise if anything happens, you call?"

  
  


It was a question, not a request.  When he gave a quick nod of his head before turning and shuffling back to his workspace.  Giving a soft sigh, Kagome left.  Figuring a small sandwich would be okay for dinner. Kagome decided to continue to go through and organize Hojo's files in his home office until bedtime.

  
  


The sound of someone pounding on the front door drew Kagome from the file she had been reading.  Glancing up at the clock as she gave an indelicate snort to clear the dust from her nose.  Wondering who would be visiting at eight o'clock without a call.  Rising from the floor as the pounding continued, sounding more insistent.  Making her way downstairs, stopping at the door to go on her tiptoes, cursing herself for being five foot two inches.  Peeking through the peephole seeing Reno's familiar head of red hair. 

  
  


With a soft groan, Kagome dropped back down, unbolted the door. Throwing it wide open as she glared at him.  Hands setting on her hips. 

  
  


"Well, you better ha....."

  
  


Not getting a chance to even finish her sentence when Reno's arms shot out, grabbing her shoulders. Giving her a good look at his face. 

  
  


Just as he spoke, voice sounding just as frantic as his face looked. "Hojo! Lab! Quick! Needs you now, Kagome." 

  
  


Feeling panic washing through her as she stepped back from Reno, hugging herself as she spoke, "Wha.. what happened? Is he okay? I knew I should have stayed. Or at least forced him to come home with me. Dammit." 

  
  


The burn of tears in her eyes as she started to break emotionally.  only to have Reno speak to her again. 

  
  


"We gotta go. But, uh, first you might want to put something else on.  I do not want him killing me for taking your from the house.... like that." 

  
  


Blinking the forming tears from her eyes. Kagome was about to protest when she recalled what she was wearing.  Daisy Duke Pajama shorts and tiny matching camisole top with no bra.  The sudden rush of heat to her ears as she gave him a quick nod.  Turning and running to her room in a new record. 

  
  


Pulling on a pair of faded jeans, she had originally thought to put on and a large sweater that had been Hojo's.  Kagome was back downstairs in under three minutes. Sliding her shoes on as she grasped her handbag from the table by the door. While the other shoved Reno out the door.  Noting he wasn't directly making eye contact and his face matched his hair.  If this was any other situation, she is laughing right about now.

  
  


As she got onto the back of his 150 CC sports bike, Kagome began her barrage of questions.  Only to see his face in the side mirror look grim.  Making the pit of her stomach drop as they drove all of the fifteen minutes in silence.  Leaving her mind to create one horrible scenario after another. Each progressively getting worse.

 

As Reno slowed to a stop in front of the Shinra building, Kagome jumped off before he even had the engine turned off.  Running up the stairs to the entrance. Barely hearing Reno curse as he followed her.  She had to stop and wait for the elevator, allowing Reno to catch up to her. Looking very irate. 

  
  


"Calm down Kagome.  Rushing will do you no good." 

  
  


Not looking at the man as the elevator dinged, doors sliding open.  She darted in scanning her id card.  As Reno entered and pressed the button for the 67th floor. 

  
  


"I know.. but.. Hojo.. he.." She muttered while trying to not sob as the ride up took five minutes. 

  
  


"Everything will be okay, I promise." 

  
  


Those were the words she heard as the door to the elevator opened.  She was squeezing through them before they opened all the way.  Making Reno grunt as she was off, running full tilt for the lab.  Calling for Hojo as she went. Eyes darting everywhere to see what had gone wrong. 

  
  


AS she came to a sliding halt in the doorway to the smaller testing lab.  Kagome felt her jaw drop open as her eyes tried to jump out of her head at what she was seeing. Just as a loud cheer went up from those in the room and one voice behind her. 

  
  


There were no words to aptly describe the sheer amount of emotions flooding her slightly paralyzed body.  Listening as everyone present burst into song, singing happy birthday to her.  Today was supposed to be just another day for her.  This was completely unexpected.  After a few minutes, Kagome finally lets a smile graced her lips as she spun to face Reno.  Making the redhead backup just as her fist connected full force with his shoulder. 

  
  


"Hey! I was just following orders princess." 

  
  


Shaking her head as she faced everyone else once again.  Noting the various levels of amusement on their faces. While, she herself, wondered how they knew it was her birthday.  Having told no one.

  
  


"You put it on the registration paperwork I had you fill out"  came the slightly mocking tone of Hojo in her head.

  
  


With another small shake of her head, Kagome joined everyone else.  Even giving Reno a quick hug in forgiveness.  She began to explain why she had sucker punched him. Earning laughs from Vincent, Tseng, and Rude.  Hojo just seemed to exude more smugness than normal. 

  
  


Just to have Tseng whisper in her ear that was why he chose Reno for the task of getting her.

  
  


**Month 2, Week 1, Day 7:  Company Ladies**

  
  


Giving a small groan, Kagome rolled to her stomach, pushing herself onto her knees. Mentally berating herself for pushing past her limit and doing an extra nine crunches.  But she knew she still had to physically strengthen herself. Because she was sure at some point, it always happened, her Reiki or magic as Hojo loved calling it, would fail her. 

  
  


Besides, she didn't have InuYasha and the rest to save her anymore. Now it was more of a do or die, her Reiki be damned. While she could handle herself in the physical combat with hand to hand and basic weaponry. Kagome lacked stamina.  So, with the means available to her, this was the best she could do to build it. Even if she was finding it tedious.

  
  


With a loud huff, she stood up in a smooth single motion. Feeling her muscles scream.  Slowly she went through some simple cool down stretches. Hoping to help flush a bit of the lactic acid produced by said muscles from hips and abs.  Of course, she knew she'd still be sore later. With a soft sigh, Kagome shuffled over to the treadmills. Figuring a light job for cardio would be a good way to end this self-inflicted torture.

  
  


As she neared the machines, Kagome saw ahead of familiar blond hair.  Smiling at the thought of uninterrupted girl talk with the vivacious weapons development head, Scarlet, Kagome hopped onto the treadmill next to her and set it to a low pace hill climb.  Before popping her on earbud into an ear. Tapping the play button for her workout playlist.  Then flashing a smile, Kagome jumped onto the treadmill, ready to have a good time. Something she knew she could do with scarlet. 

  
  


"So how have things been?" Kagome asked, keeping her gaze out over the cities top plate. 

  
  


When a few minutes had gone by and no answer was given.  Kagome felt a bit awkward but figured Scarlet had not heard her. 

  
  


"Okay, silence usually means not good.  If you need a girls night, I am all for it. Seriously, this company needs more ladies in it." 

  
  


Again silence met her words. Pursing her lips, Kagome glowered out over the city.  Wondering what was going on with Scarlet.  The woman was always talkative, loud to the point of being obnoxious.  So her staying quiet was... disturbing. 

  
  


"Look, you're my friend. And I frankly find you being closed mouth rather disturbing and troubling.  If you don't spill than I will have to take drastic measures." 

  
  


Smirking to herself at her veiled threat.  Peeking over, Kagome saw Scarlet slow and stop. Just as a familiar high-pitched laugh came from behind her.  Blinking eyes that now felt very wide.  Kagome looked over at who she thought was Scarlet.  Icy blue eyes in an oval face, framed with pale blond hair looked at her with a mix of amusement and skepticalness.  As the laughter behind her got louder. 

  
  


Swallowing visibly as she realized this face while similar was harder and colder. Not wanting to look away, in the off chance, for fear of being attacked. Kagome tapped the treadmills stop button.

  
  


"Oh, Kagome, you are too cute.  I'd like you meet my older sister.  Lydia Shinra. Vice-president of the company and wife of Reginald.  And the founder of the Turks." 

  
  


A strangled sound came from her throat at Scarlet's introduction as she felt her face drain of blood while heating up simultaneously.  Then began to mentally damn herself as she was unable to stop the words leaving her mouth.  

  
  


"I do not like your husband.  He gives me the feeling I am coated in rancid oil." 

  
  


Pursing her lips, blue eyes meeting blue. Kagome waited as silence fell around them at her bold and rather blunt statement. Even though she 'belonged' to Hojo, she knew she was not untouchable. And Kagome could tell that this woman, Lydia, was definitely a predator.  Which made sense if she founded the Turks.

  
  


As the silence continued a soft chuckle started and grew in volume.  Making Kagome blink her eyes as she looked from Lydia to Scarlett, who was watching as her sister laugh.  Unsure of what to do as the blond before she tried to get herself under control.  A few tears streaking down her face.

  
  


"You were right Scarlet.  I like her. Not many people have the balls to be that blunt, for fear of my wrath." 

  
  


Feeling her jaw drop fast and hard enough, it should have come unhinged.  Kagome stared stunned at the woman, wondering if she passed some kind of test. And what that test could have been. 

  
  


**Month 2, Week 2, Day 3:  No, means NO!**

  
  


Blue and Black clashed in a battle of wills.  Neither wanting to back down.  Leaving the very few others in the room uncomfortable and on edge.  Having already adjusted to the odd and sometimes comedic interactions. But this, to those present, was sheer hostility. 

  
  


"Give me one damn good reason."

  
  


"Because I refuse to allow any of them to even get a finger hold on you." 

  
  


A low animalistic growl came from the petite raven-haired girl. As both blue and black eyes narrowed at the same time into slits. Causing a few of the labs attending scientist to flinch.  Wondering how she could produce such a sound when she was normally a sweet-tempered person. 

  
  


"I know that already. There has to be another reason. Give it to me." 

  
  


Silence met those words. As the air grew electrified.  The only way to describe the feeling as those watching felt the fine hairs on their arms and neck stand up.  Unable to tear their eyes away from the Mexican standoff going on, while it turned into a train wreck.

  
  


Finally, the silence was broken. "You, Kagome, are not allowed unless you can clone yourself, give it all your abilities and memories while keeping it stable.  Something neither I nor my predecessor, Dr. Ghast have been able to do."

  
  


The sharp intake of breath heard as a brief look of defeat danced in vivid blue eyes. Only to have a cold and calculating smile appear on the soft, gentle face. 

  
  


"Really?!  If I am able to do as you said, I can insert myself into the S.O.L.D.I.E.R. program." 

  
  


Several eyes went wide at the dark and deep booming laughter that erupted from the normally dour scientist.  It was downright scary to hear it, and more so to see it.  Causing them all to worry when all the raven-haired girl did was cross her arms over her chest unimpressed and raising an eyebrow.

  
  


"That was funny, Kagome. But no, means no.  You are my valuable, one of a kind specimen.  And I refuse, even if you are somehow successful, the clone would go.  Failing as nothing more than a pale comparison to the real thing." 

  
  


All present felt the shift the moment the man finished speaking.  Seeing the man himself realizing his mistake as he took a step or two back from the raven-haired girl. Raising his hands up as if in defense.  All the while, like the rest of them, watching her with trepidation.  Her head lowered, chin resting on her chest.  Hair now obscuring her face from view, arms now at her side.  Hands clenched into a fist. 

  
  


"Now the truth comes out." 

  
  


The way the words were spoken. Almost as if she was broken.  Before she suddenly spun, dashing from the lab. Giving the brief view of an anger flushed face and glistening blue eyes full of unshed tears.  Ignoring the call of her name. 

  
  


**Month 2, Week 2, Day 6:  Shocking, I know!**

  
  


As Kagome entered the spacious room, letting her blue eyes sweep over all present.  Not lingering on anyone head of a department for more than a few seconds. Wondering again why she had to be there.  Even Hojo, whom she was barely speaking to still, didn't know.  Both agreeing it was to put her on display. 

  
  


"Keep calm, quiet and stand behind me.  I tend to leave early, as in right after I give my own... Dammit, my wife is here." 

  
  


At Hojo's mentally spoken words, Kagome pressed her lips into a thin line.  She really didn't like this situation and disliked the woman even more.  And to make matters worse she was seated next to Hojo. The urge to scream bubbling up. 

  
  


"Kagome?" Came a softly spoken mental inquiry. 

  
  


Putting a soft and sunny smile, Kagome batted her eyes at Hojo as if missing something. Earning a derisive snort as she continued to his seat.  Sitting with a polite hello to Lucretia.  Kagome followed, coming to a stand still behind him like he had directed. 

  
  


As the meeting was called to order, Kagome let her mind drift.  Thinking back to the last time she had gone out with Reno and Rude. How all three had felt their little group being watched.  Rankling all three of them. Add in the fact that they didn't want their stalker to know they were aware of their presence. Each of them took turns playing, as Kagome called it, find Waldo.  Which turned out to be a Thing 1 and Thing 2. 

  
  


Eventually, their stalker's messed up. Showing themselves, Reno instantly took secret pictures and ran them for cross-reference. Find out they were elite S.O.L.D.I.E.R.S who often pulled guard duty for the Shinra President.  Then with little trouble hacked into said man's private server and files.  Quickly uncovering a not so well hidden file that contained tons of pictures of herself.  And written documents of some of her daily routines. 

  
  


Suddenly feeling sick to her stomach, Kagome did not feel like continuing the outing. Rude having seen her wilt as Reno continued to read the document aloud softly, came up with and the idea of tagging their unwanted babysitters. It was a genius idea, lifting her spirits. Getting both of the Turks to laugh as a dark smile of glee curved all their lips. 

  
  


The game had been fun. Well at least for her trio.  As for the two guards, not so much.  Hell, even she had tagged them with her Reiki.  Blending it into the energy they gave off.

  
  


So as she looked to the two behind Reginald Shinra, she'd have to hug Reno. 

  
  


"Kagome, are you okay?"

  
  


Starting at the words and suddenly feeling a hand on her wrist.  Kagome came back from where she'd gone.  Looking down at Hojo, who had his cold mask on.  Though she saw genuine worry in his black eyes.  Nodding her head in answer.

  
  


"Good, you were asked a question...by the president." 

  
  


Putting on what she hoped was a curious face as she looked at the man. Forcing her smile to stay on her face. 

  
  


"Yes?" 

  
  


"I asked if you were adjusting to Midgar. Enjoying yourself in this city." 

  
  


Letting her face morph into surprise, Kagome nodded her head again in response, before speaking up.  

  
  


"Uh, but how does that pertain to anything in this meeting, Sir?" 

  
  


Not bothering to hide her irritation. Earning both gasps of shock, looks of awe and horror and flat out amusement from everyone in the room.  All while secretly enjoying watching the disgusting man's face grow red. 

 

"I was attempting to be polite." 

  
  


There could be no way anyone could have missed the strained tone as he attempted to be polite.  To which she quirked an eyebrow in response. 

  
  


"Ah! Frankly, Sir, I have no business being here.  And I do not enjoy being on display for the pleasure of others. There is valuable work I could be doing on top of finishing up the databasing for this falls S.O.L.D.I.E.R.S recruits." 

  
  


With that said, Kagome shook off Hojo's hand. Which was still attached to her wrist and walked to the double doors and freedom?  Only to pause with a hand on the handle.  Slowly she turned to face everyone.  Slipping one hand into the pocket of her high waist blazer, fingering the 'spy toy' she'd won at the arcade.  Putting an extra sweet smile on. 

  
  


"Also, before I step out, I'd like to address everyone here." 

  
  


With that, she let her eyes, once more, slide over each person in the room.  Letting them stay on Veld and Heidegger the longest. Doing so to throw off her intended victim. 

  
  


"I may not have much memory before Hojo, but I value my privacy.  So I'd like to politely request that whichever one of you that have placed people to watch me... covertly... stop it, please. Due to my lack of memory, I am already paranoid. And I do not wish to feel cornered on top of it." 

  
  


As she finished she pulled her hand out of her pocket. Showing the little black toy.  As well as the red button on top of it.

  
  


"Before anyone can deny it. I have tagged the two that followed me last time I was out.  Of course, the feeling of being both watched and followed has been going on for a few weeks.  So let's just say I will start taking action." 

  
  


Though Kagome kept her eyes mostly trained on Veld and Heidgerr. She noted everyone was watching her hand as she ran her thumb over the toy, getting closer and closer to the button.  All but Hojo tensed about her pushing it.  Wary since they didn't know what it would do.

  
  


"Well, I'm done wasting my precious time. Work to be done and it is my job to get it done." 

  
  


Dropping her hand, Kagome turned and opened the door, stepping out.  As she did so, she released some of the youkai Sesshomaru had given her. After she closed the door, she heard the male voices. Pain lacing it as her Reiki purified the youkai that she knew made a beeline for its natural enemy. Chuckling darkly to herself as she told her own self mentally to behave. 

  
  


With that Kagome stepped away from the door, she heard Hojo declare he to would appreciate it if they'd leave her alone. Because it'd only serve to make living with her a bit more difficult.  Something he would personally retaliate over. 

  
  


**Month 2, Week 3, Day 3:  Monsters**

  
  


Eyes wide as she walked behind both Hojo and Lydia. Still a bit in shock at being told they'd be going out. Moreso when Lydia was seen leaning against a white four-door car. A huge smile on her face. Kagome had become fast friends with her in the last week and a half. Learning all sorts of things, like Hojo helping her conceive her son, Rufus. 

  
  


Said boy had his mother hair, eyes, and skin.  But was very soft-spoken, something his father hated and his mother encouraged. In fact, he was part of the reason that they were all there. According to Lydia, both Reginald and she agreed he needed a bit more confidence in himself. And what better way than a pet. Though Kagome wasn't sure how a monster constituted as a pet. But hey, who was she to say! Lydia had a queen Coeurl. 

  
  


"Does he get along with Cleo?" 

  
  


"No, not particularly. She tolerates him." 

  
  


"Hm, So, does that go for all felines?"

  
  


"Pretty much." 

  
  


As she listened, Kagome let a smile danced at the corners of her mouth. Typical little boy. As Lydia was telling Hojo no humorously that no humanoid monsters nor flying. Kagome decided to speak up. 

  
  


"How about a Dog?" 

  
  


Pausing in mid-stride when both looked back at her, to which she just rolled her shoulders in a shrug. The smile still on her lips as both people looked thoughtfully at each other. Before turning to walk in a different direction, once more discussing the various canine breeds of monsters. Forgetting that she was there. Which was okay with her. It allowed her to roam through the pens and cages. Taking her time to actually look at each individual creature held in them. 

  
  


Who all looked back at her with varying degrees of wariness and hostility mixed with curiosity. She attributed that as a combination of being captured, forced to live in this place and less than pleasant conditions. On top of her being a predator to them, as their instincts warned them about her 'unnatural' gifts.  She was an unassuming package that could hurt. Though she was not trying to make them feel on edge, she felt both her Reiki and Youkai flaring in warning not to mess with her. 

  
  


Closing her eyes, Kagome focused on all the human auras, finding that Lydia and Hojo were almost on the other side of the compound from her, neither noticing she was not with them. While the ones near here were fluctuating in anxiety. Drawing on her natural curiosity, Kagome slowly began to make her way toward them.  Only to go still where she stood when a loud roar rang out, echoing in the warehouse. The whole building shaking from the force of it, as she recalled the first time Sesshomaru changed into his large dog form and did the same thing. All around her the monsters began to panic, yowling, screaming and trying to get out to get to safety. 

  
  


Figuring whatever it was, Kagome knew it was in pain, scared and a bigger predator than even herself to the monsters. Not giving any thought as her feet moved on their own taking her in the general direction that the roar had come from. It just so happened to be the direction of all the anxious human auras. She pursed her lips as another roar sounded out. This time it spoke as if warning those humans near it and desperation. 

  
  


Twisting through a few crates, Kagome got her first glimpse of the beast. It was terrifying to just look at, but at the same time, it was majestic. Standing just a little shorter than Sesshomaru's dog form, bulky with muscles, sleek coat a light shade of purple fur, with a shaggy black mane that ran a fair distance down its back. Its head had to large black horns sprouting above its ears. Said head was being tossed back and forth as it paced, baring teeth almost as long as she was tall. 

  
  


Quickly glancing at all the people gathered, only to frown, as they raised metal pronged poles that sparked at the end. Their shouts serving to further agitate the beast even further as a large black claw was swiped at them.  Giving Kagome a good side view of the creature. Allowing to identify why it was in such a state and acting out like it was. 

  
  


Again her feet moved on their own, taking her forward, hands outstretched. Once she was next to the nearest 'handler' Kagome grabbed the rod as he attempted to strike the beast in the cage. Earning a snarl and dirty look. 

  
  


"What the hell woman. Do not interfere, we have to subdue the damned beast." 

  
  


Narrowing her eyes as he tried to jerk the prod from her, Kagome let her emotions surface as she kicked the man in the shins while pulling the prod out of his hands. Having drawn the others attention to them with her actions, she waved the prod in silent warning to not just the man, but everyone, making them go still. 

  
  


"You need to stop. It's not going wild, it is in pain you ignoramus." 

  
  


Her words had them all laughing when she heard Lydia ask what the hell was going on from behind her. Which the man who's prod spoke up, Making Kagome roll her eyes at him and the situation. When he finished she huffed. 

  
  


"Kagome, care to elaborate on your actions." 

  
  


It was not a question, it was flat out requested. One that had her smiling widely at Hojo, who just looked nonplussed at the beaming smile being sent his way. 

  
  


"Take a look at the... whatever she is and tell me what you see Hojo. Mrs. Lydia." 

  
  


It took a few minutes before she got a response. Kagome took that time to observe the beast, whose black eyes were watching them all warily. 

  
  


"It is a behemoth, king of beast. Rather on the small side for the species. Probably a young one." 

  
  


Groaning and rolling her eyes at Hojo's response, she shot sideways look at Lydia. Who've eyes were wide from shock. 

  
  


"It is a female, definitely young. But more importantly, from the look of it and pregnant and near end of term." 

  
  


Throwing her hands up dramatically, almost losing the prod. Kagome muttered darkly, 'Thank You!'.  As Hojo moved to stand in front of her, already muttering statistics, fascination showing on his face. Speaking volumes about this whole scenario.  all the while Lydia was ripping into the workers. 

  
  


Kagome smiled and set the prod on the ground by her feet, before walking to the bars of the cage.  Her blue eyes never straying from the behemoths, as it was called. Showing no fear or presenting herself as a threat, letting her aura reach out and inspect it. Caution flashing in those dark eyes as it began to pace once again, stress rolling off it.

  
  


"You're scared aren't you girl.  those horrible people did mean things to you. I bet all you want is peace and quiet to have your baby. Well, I cannot guarantee you much, but please calm down. Because it's not helping your little one."  Her voice soft as she spoke to the Behemoth with respect. 

  
  


Unaware of the spectacle she was making of herself. Kagome just kept projecting a calm aura and talking to it as if it was a friend. Her body pressed up against the bars, as everyone present just watched in a mix of horror and amusement.  Soon the Behemoth calmed enough to lay down. It's breathing labored as it emitted soft grunts every few seconds. 

  
  


Smiling happily as the Behemoth started to relax. Kagome began to hum a lullaby. Seeing and feeling the beast's aura jumping erratically. Only to stop as it growled in warning. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that Hojo had moved closer to her and the cage.  With a quick shake of her head, Kagome indicated he needed to stay away. 

  
  


_ "How are you doing this? I need information. Not much is known about this species, let alone about their breeding and birthing." _

  
  


Turning her gaze back to the Behemoth, who was back to labored breathing and soft grunts. Kagome rolled her eyes in annoyance. The man was so easy to read, even understand. starting up her singing again, she gave him a reply. 

  
  


_ "Would being my natural self, satisfy you? As for the birthing, that will happen soon enough, unless there are complications. Poor girl is struggling, in pain." _

  
  


A loud snort drew Kagome from her conversation, to see the Behemoth was cleaning itself and flexing its hip muscles. But nothing was happening.  Waves of fear slammed into Kagome, forcing the breath from her lungs.  Sucking on her bottom lip, chewing it briefly, kagomes eyes met the beasts, seeing a silent please in their black depths. 

  
  


"Lydia, I need everyone to leave but Hojo and you. Being watched by so many, she is panicking. It could potentially harm, if not kill the baby." 

  
  


When a soft okay from the older woman was heard before she started to shout orders.  Which caused the employees to run, scrambling to leave quickly as possible. Hojo was being pensive at the potential of losing not just one, but both creatures as a specimen. And with what she was about to do, he was going to blow his gasket for days, if not weeks to come.  This was karma, she had a purpose of being here.  And payback for what he told her the other day to boot. 

  
  


"Thank you," Kagome said as she turned her body sideways and slipped between the bars. 

  
  


Keeping up the calming aura she was projecting, totally ignoring Hojo's spoken and mental ranting, Kagome took a few steps and stopped. Her lucid gaze meeting the Behemoths in a nerve-wracking stare down, before the beast went back to cleaning herself. Taking the hint, Kagome moved closer and closer, though really slowly just in case. Feeling the fine hair on her neck and arms stand up at the raw power the creature was giving off while quelling her own Reiki. 

  
  


The hours seemed to fly by after she'd gotten as close as possible.  Still left breathless, if not slightly grossed out at the miracle of birth. But there before her was a baby, (Just a foot shorter than her five feet two inches) being cleaned and fed. Though Kagome was not paying attention to the touching scene. Rather the fading aura of the larger female. Causing a pulling sensation at her heartstrings. 

  
  


Giving a small sigh, she turned her sad, weary blue eyes toward Hojo.  Who met them and shook his own head. Answering the unspoken question. Feeling defeated, Kagome let her shoulders drop. It was an inevitable thing. Life could be so cruel and this was very cruel indeed. 

  
  


_ "Do not get emotional. We know next to nothing about this particular monster. For all, we know this is par for the course." _

  
  


Narrowing her eyes and setting her jaw at Hojo's words, Kagome nodded her head. Only to go very still as a long, thick purple tail stopped her from walking out of the cage. Her hair was soon blown over her shoulder by a hot, stinky puff of air, or rather breathe. 

  
  


Swallowing, Kagome turned around very slowly where she stood, her face inches from a large black nose. Causing her to blink rapidly, just to cringe and gasp in the next second as a large tongue licked her from feet to head. A tongue that just cleaned up birthing fluids and ate a placenta. Now drenched in saliva, with Hojo's cackles echoing in her head, Kagome stared into black eyes that were dimming. 

  
  


The low rumbling that she construed as a purr of some type made Kagome pull back. Allowing the beast to move its head before pushing the 'small' baby towards her. One look in those now dull onyx colored eyes told her what she needed to know. This was a very intelligent creature, who was wanting her to raise its baby. 

  
  


As soon as the baby was by her side, curled up, a high-pitched keening echoed throughout the warehouse. Having been around wolf demons, she knew what this was. The passing of a strong warrior, all acknowledged their death with a song. The monsters here were doing that to the Behemoth. It was a final send-off that showed their respect to the king of beast.  Tears flowed from her eyes as she let her hand come to rest on the small baby by her side.  So, in respect, Kagome threw her own head back and howled as well. Letting her tiny little voice harmonize with the others as they did the second chorus

  
  


_ "Kagome?" _

  
  


Once she too finished howling she spun to look at Lydia and Hojo. Stroking the baby by her side, deciding what to call it.

  
  


_ "He is mine. A dying mother's request. On I won't Ignore, Hojo." _ she said, before switching to speaking aloud. 

  
  


"The cub is mine, his name is Akuro. I want you to find a way to get all the milk from the mother once she has passed away. If there is nothing else, Hojo we need to make arrangements to keep him." 

  
  


Silence met her words. Before she quirked an eyebrow, getting a loud laugh from Lydia. Who barked out orders to comply with what Kagome had asked for. Though those blue eyes of Lydia's were assessing Kagome shrewdly.  Making Kagome feel like she was under a microscope. 

  
  


"How do you know it is a boy?" 

  
  


Unable to help herself, Kagome burst out laughing at the question Lydia asked. Before explaining that as he was born, there was no second slit in the back. Earning a double laugh from both Lydia and Hojo.

  
  


**Month 2, Week 3, Day 6: Precise**

  
  


It was that wonderful time when Hojo wanted to test her abilities. Not that she really minded. Testing was par for the course, but it was the extras standing next to Hojo and the small metal object she was holding that had her disgruntled.  Feeling like a performing monkey. 

  
  


Shooting a glare at the sideline, curling her lip into a half snarl. Kagome bent down and set the offensive object on the floor, before standing back up and kicking it back to the people off to the side. Her hands balling into a fist that was set on her hips, being openly defiant.

  
  


"What are you doing? Pick it up!" 

  
  
  


"NO! I absolutely refuse to use that abhorrent thing. An abortion sounds more appealing, Veld." 

  
  


The groan, mixed with choked gasps of shock at her choice of words had Kagome smiling. Knowing it was the Youki in her. It didn't like the idea anymore than she did to use the small gun. 

  
  


"Why is she being difficult Hojo?" 

  
  


Keeping the cruel, smiling mask in place, Kagome s shifted enough to look at Veld. The leader of the Turks, In her opinion, was a really dense man. She did not like this man any more than she did Reginald and Heidger. More-so since he openly stated females belonged at home.  On top of being the one to request she use the damn gun. 

  
  


"That Veld is something you have to ask her. I believe I stated already, at the meeting, I do not speak for her, ever." 

  
  


When the said man turned to direct his dark gaze back at her, Kagome let her smile turned predatory. Eyes shining in dark glee as he looked just for a second, uncomfortable. 

  
  


"Why are you being so difficult?" 

  
  


His stressing of the words made her raise an eyebrow. Giving him a disdainful sniff, Kagome chose her words carefully. 

  
  


"Because I do not like the feel of it. To me, it is a chunky, loud, smelly and completely inefficient tool." 

  
  


The dry chuckle in the back of her mind told her Hojo was finding this amusing. He knew she was baiting the overconfident man. 

  
  


"Oh, pray tell Miss, if you haven't used one or have the memory of using one, how would you know?" 

  
  


While the question was legit, even anticipated, Kagome wouldn't allow him to bait her.  No, he was her prey.  So, flashing Veld a bright, cheesy smile as a soft laugh escaped her lips. 

  
  


"Because I've been to the gun range. Watched them practice and now thanks to you have held one." 

  
  


Silence filled the air as they stared at each other before Veld glanced away again. His eyes showing his mind working. Meaning he was biting. 

  
  


"Then what weapon, or rather projectile, do you find accurate." 

  
  


"Bow and Arrows." 

  
  


The deadpanned look he gave her was all she needed. Her next words would push him into the proper position for the check on a chessboard.

  
  


"I can prove it too. Against a person of your choosing." 

  
  


The visible clenching of his jaw, accompanied by a tick in his cheek. Kagome knew he was pissed and hooked. Already, she knew that Hojo was shuffling away to get the stuff they'd made and would need. It was time to have a good ol' paintball session. Or in this case, Color checkmate. 

  
  


A soft chuckle crawled up her throat as Kagome recalled that conversation, clearly. It had happened after she had finished entering all candidates into the computer. Hojo had finally given her permission to read up on the stuff that they were put through in S.O.L.D.I.E.R. training.  She had muttered about laser tag. Drawing the man to her via curiosity. From there she had explained in rough terms, the mechanics, before mentioning paintball tournaments.

  
  


Now it was time to apply what they had created.

  
  


"Fine. Vincent Valentine shall be your opponent." 

  
  


Quirking an eyebrow, Kagome felt both a thrill and a bit of fear. She'd seen just how accurate he was. The look on his face made her think of Sesshomaru in battle mode. 

  
  


"I accept, Veld. Should be a great test of our skills." 

  
  


Before Veld could reply, Hojo called for them to follow him. Having Vincent shoot her a questioning look, having been called down by Hojo already, as she reached the waist-high wall, climbing over it clumsily, (Again, she noted some things just don't ever change) shaking her head. If this 'trail' went well, Hojo intended to get it added to the training regimen. And she right now would get to have fun. 

  
  


The walk down the flat gray hallway was done in relative silence. Until they reached an indoor jungle. Kagome was still amazed they had grown a tropical Jungle inside the Shinra building. It was beautiful and the perfect place for what they were planning on testing. She was sure once things were explained to Vincent, he would have fun with this as well. 

  
  


"Why are we here of all places." 

  
  


Staying silent, Kagome watched Hojo pull out her bow and arrows, a large handgun and a small pistol. Both single burst automatics. Placing them on the ground. 

  
  


"Where else Veld would one practice Stealth, precision, and survival?" 

  
  


Pressing her lips into a thin line to keep from laughing aloud at Hojo's scathing tone. While Veld tried to not turn purple in his mounting rage. 

  
  


"Anyways. It will be a test of skills. Archaic weapon against modern. The ammunition for both has been modified, so other than bruising and possibly a few welts, no one will be too terribly hurt. When hit a mark made of colored chalk will be left. If a killing blow is made, the match is instantly over. When one or both parties run out of ammunition, the match is over. Each person has the same amount of ammunition. Those are the rules, simple yes?"

  
  


The brief look of amusement on Vincent's face was all Kagome needed. It said he was interested. Giving a small nod of her head, Hojo motioned for them to pick up their designated weapons. Which they did. Each acknowledged the other with a silent tilt of their chins before moving into the jungles dense foliage. STarting their little match of prey and predator.

  
  


A small grimaced on her face as she labored to breathe. There was only one arrow left at her disposal. While knowing her opponent had at least two rounds left in his own weapon. It had been well over three hours. And Kagome would be damned if she was going to lose this without putting up a good front. Going into this knowing Vincent was a very deadly opponent, now realizing that assessment was a gross understatement. He was a demon in human flesh.

  
  


Grinning at the thought, she crouched down and crab-walked around the tree that she was pressed against, her back feeling the bark rubbing painfully against a large welt just above her right hip. Somehow she'd dodged the bullet, a shot that should have been fatal

Then again her luck was so random. That wasn't the only mark on her body. But she knew Vincent was sporting his own painful decorations. 

  
  


With a deep breath to help calm herself, Kagome heard the very faint rustle of underbrush. Narrowing her eyes, the sound of a gun being cocked had her tensing and rolling forward. The sound of the blank hitting where she had just been sent a rush of adrenaline coursing through her tired limbs. A quick boost to her energy levels, she stood up and ran into the jungle opposite where the shot had come from. Blue eyes looking for that brief flash of white shirt, dotted with red chalk, since he had used his suit jacket as a distraction. One that had wasted an arrow.

  
  


The moment she caught sight of what she was looking for, Kagome let her body drop to the ground and rolled under some ferns. Glad she had favored a dark green blouse and matching leggings today. It helped marginally, as she stilled, to blend in. 

  
  


Swallowing nervously as she heard nothing. Wanting to open her senses and use her Reiki,  Kagome knew it'd be cheating. Keeping flat to the ground and belly crawled in tiny increments to minimize moving the foliage too much. What she wanted was higher ground. So, her eyes stayed trained to the tree before her. It was the only advantage she could think of.

  
  


Seconds turned into minutes that dragged on. Sitting in the tree, bow strung and drawn, the arrow loosely notched as she scanned the area around her. Frustration welling up at not seeing her target. Letting her breath hiss out between her teeth as she fought the urge to cheat. While admitting Vincent could probably give any of her old friends a run for their money. 

  
  


When a chill ran up her spine, causing the fine hairs on her neck and arms to stand up, Kagome twisted at the waist, raising the bow and pulling the string taught. Eyes wide as they landed on her opponent, who was sitting several feet above her, his gun pointed at her. The distance meant he wouldn't miss. But what had Kagome's growing wide was the fact he was shirtless, causing heat to flood her face in shock. 

  
  


Feeling a tremor run through her arms, it made her grip slip, prematurely firing the arrow. Time slowed down as it flew for Vincent, who smiled and fell backward, his long legs flexing and keeping him attached to the branch as he pointed and fired the pistol. Pain bloomed in her abdomen as she was knocked from her spot. A soft cry escaping her parted lips as the Youki inside her flared to life. 

  
  


Body twisting in mid-air, so she landed with a jarring pain up her legs from the impact, on her feet. All through it, Kagome had not taken her eyes off of Vincent, who was climbing down to her swiftly. The worry in his dark eyes. While sounds of others rushed thru the plants to their location, filtered through her brain. 

  
  


"Kagome? Hey, are you alright?" 

  
  


Though she heard Vincent speaking, she was still in shock and staring at his pale, well muscled and slender chest. The urge to reach out and caress it, possibly lick it burned hot in her. A reaction Kagome had no clue from where it came.

  
  


"Fuck."

  
  


At that single curse word, Kagome started coming back to herself. Only to feel her blouse being lifted. IT was like bathing in a very cold river. Reality crashed back around her, with an ear-piercing shriek, Kagome curled her left hand into a fist and punched. 

  
  


"PERVERT!" 

  
  


That single word resounded, echoing, through the makeshift jungle, accompanied by the sound of flesh connecting with flesh. Causing everything to come to a halt, just as everyone reached Vincent and Kagome's location just in time to see her fist connect with his face.

  
  
  


**Month 2, Week 2,  Day 2: New Friend**

  
  


She sat there nursing her drink, eyes unfocused. It had been two days since the game of survival and already Kagome was missing the adrenaline rush. Though she still felt horrible for her conditioned reaction (Thanks to Miroku and his lecherous ways), because now Vincent was wearing one hell of a shiner thanks to her.

  
  


Add on top of the dark glare he gave her, was not speaking to her, not for the black eye, but calling him a pervert. Yeah, Kagome knew it was safe to say she felt like shit. Even apologizing profusely wasn't helping the situation. AGain it had her mind wandering about the male ego in general. So, with a snort, Kagome picked up her tumbler and slammed the contents before turning it upside down and placing it on the pyramid she had started to build at some point during the night. 

  
  


"That's impressive and sad." 

  
  


Narrowing her eyes as she lifted her head. Catching a flash of red in the sliver of the mirror in the bottle covered backsplash. Kagome curled her lip into a half snarl. 

  
  


"Red, if I wanted your opinion I'd give it to yo...."

  
  


She spun on her stool as snapped, having enough of Reno's teasing since the incident. She felt justified and fortified with liquor to lay into him. Her rant though died on the tip of her tongue. The set of gray eyes flashing down at her from under red, shaggy hair made her flush of alcohol darken.

  
  


"Oh, please do finish what you were gonna say, Miss. It'd be good practice for when you meet this 'red' fellow." 

  
  


Opening and closing her mouth, Kagome couldn't seem to form any coherent words. So, with a definitive click of her teeth, as she finally snapped her mouth closed, she spun back to face the bar. Her eyes meeting the bartenders, long enough to order another drink. Already the liquor was being purified from her system. 

  
  


"Aww, don't be like that. I wasn't trying to offend you." 

  
  


The moment the drink was in front of her, Kagome lifted it to her lips,  looking out of the corner of her eye at the red-haired man, who was now sitting next to her.

  
  


"Gin, Rick." 

  
  


"Of course. Good to see you again." 

  
  


"You know...work..."

  
  


With a small shake of her head, Kagome sipped at the whiskey. The way he just spoke caught her attention. Quickly she saturated brain filed through everyone she met since coming to Midgar and ShinRa. This man did not register. The only redhead she knew was Reno, Turk, right now current biggest pain in her ass.

  
  


"By the way Miss, the name is Genesis Rhapsody. You are a new face here. I'd never forgotten one as pretty as my own." 

  
  


Kagome was in the process of swallowing another sip when he introduced himself. Causing her to choke slightly and spew the precious liquor across the bar. Earning her a few pats on the back until she got herself under control from coughing.

  
  


"I forgot I have that effect on people."

  
  


Turning to face this man, Genesis, a smile on her lips. She'd just found this world's equivalent to the band of sevens, Jakotsu.

  
  


"Kagome Higurashi. And for the record, I have been coming here for over a month now. Work and my babysitter drive me to relax here. Usually with some co-workers and friends."

  
  


The single raised eyebrow she got had Kagome shrugging her shoulder in response. Son both of them were chuckling at the unspoken joke. 

  
  


"So, where do you work, Kags?" 

  
  


At the use of her old nickname, her smile slipped a bit. Sighing, Kagome looked up at the bard ceiling. Lowering it to look at Genesis as she gave her reply.

  
  


"ShinRa Labs. You?"

  
  


The way those gray eyes narrowed just a fraction as he assessed her.  Thinking of a reply, Kagome watched his aura draw closer to his body like a protective cloak. One that twas battered and torn.  She knew he had to be a part of either the Turks or the military program. The only killing could tatter a soul like that.

  
  


"Labs, huh?!  I'm in S.O.L.D.I.E.R. So, that means I'll see you if you work for either Lucrecia or....."

  
  


As he trailed off, Kagome watched as his eyes almost bugged out of his head.

  
  


"Wait are you the nutty professor's new pet? Holy Shit! How did an old fuddy-duddy get a chick like you to agree? Because I do not believe for a second you have amnesia."

  
  


Giving a full body laugh at his reaction, Kagome felt her mood lighten a little. She could tell she would be great friends with Genesis. With a large cheesy grin, she replied, specifically wording what she said to gauge his reaction. 

  
  


"Well, what if I like old fuddy-duddy men? Who are a bit nutty and intelligent?" 

  
  


The moment he grabbed the bar to keep from falling off his stool, as he crowed with laughter. She shook her head at him, his eyes wide in mock horror as he stared at her. Raising her hand she shot the bartender a signal that all Genesis' drinks would be on her tonight. Glad that she had found another person to be friends with. 

  
  
  


**Month 2, Week 4, Day 6: EUREKA!**

  
  


Eyes narrowed as she stared out the window while running on the treadmill. It was jumping from idea to idea. None felt right. Leaving her a bit dejected and even more determined all at once. Kagome was very well aware she could talk to both Lydia and Scarlet, who were on either side of her on their own treadmills. But their knowledge on the subject of cloning was non-existent.

  
  


Giving a low growl of annoyance, Kagome tapped the button on the dashboard, increasing her speed from a jog to a full out run. Not noticing the concerned looks from her two friends. Her thoughts so absorbed on finding a solution to her predicament.

  
  


_ "Have you gone completely brain dead, Miko?" _

  
  


The huffy voice of AraMitama had Kagome blinking. It had been a while since she had heard any of the Mitama's voices. And sadly she had neglected to try and speak with them herself.

  
  


_ "We wouldn't have answered. That alien would hear us at close proximity." _

  
  


Puckering her lips, Kagome just stayed focused on staring out the window, while silently agreeing with Ara.

  
  


_ "What do you mean by brain dead? And alien aside, I still shouldn't have been neglecting you guys." _

  
  


A loud snort came from Ara, two quiet chuckles from Kusi and Nigi, and a soft sigh from Saki echoed in her mind. A not so good sign. Unaware of her body tensing and a grimace forming on her face, Kagome shifted to the mental place in her head all the Mitama's occupied.

  
  


_ "Kagome, you've been in this world for months. This place a little over two months. Did you forget about your last life, already? Were those you acquainted with? Conversations you had late at night with 'very' specific people? Most importantly, who and what you really are now? _ "

  
  
  


As she looked at Nigi in stunned silence, Kagome had an epiphany. A sudden inspiration that made her want to slam her head against a brick wall. It as true, she did put a mental block up to avoid the pain of missing those she called friends, and to help deal with the guilt she was now feeling over her choice, albeit it was small. 

  
  


Again the Mitamas in unison made various noises in reaction to her. Kagome could feel their affection for her. Already her mind was recalling each conversation, jumping from one to another. she had with individuals, stopping on one in particular that had happened a week before the final battle. Carefully, Kagome replayed it in her head, listening to what had been told to her over a simple, naive question. 

  
  


The shock she felt snapped her back to full consciousness and pain. A lot of pain. All over her body pain, as she looked up into two pairs of blue eyes, that looked worriedly at her. Unable to help it, Kagome giggled up at them. 

  
  


"Kagome, are you alright?" 

  
  


Her giggling turning into full-blown laughter, increasing the pain she was feeling all over her body. Causing both Lydia and Scarlet to looked Panicked.

  
  


"Eureka!" Kagome just blurted out before continuing to laugh uncontrollably.

  
  


It was so simple. And during her next Mako bath, she'd be asking a certain silver-haired demon lord if she could replicate a child like he had described.  DNA, blood, and magic were what he said for him to make a pure blooded child without a mother. She was sure she could modify it to make a clone of herself. A perfect clone, that could house the Youki in her body, has all her memories,  just like Hojo told her she had to do.

  
  



	10. First Meetings

It had been a week since what was deemed her 'mental break' down while working out. And frankly, Kagome didn't give two hoots. Her mind was rationally going over all the fact that she had learned and discussed with Sesshomaru while in the Mako baths the last few times. It had been a very grudging acceptance of what she had been given. Though she still was not happy about what he said. Time was moving at a very different pace than what she originally guessed at. 

 

For every month she'd been here had been ten years in her world. So, that meant that Sango and Miroku were old and their kids were grown. InuYasha was well... himself she guessed. The relationship between him and his brother had gotten better. But now there was unrest happening. The humans were starting to rise back against the demons more and more often. Leaving her feeling very insecure and worried about the safety of her friends. 

 

Knowing she was unable to do anything didn't help matters at all. Even now with this knowledge burdening her, Kagome couldn't feel regret at all at the choice she made. Even with the knowledge that Shippo was growing up quickly under the tutelage of Sesshomaru. He was able to show her an inked picture that Souten drew of him. He was really turning out to be a looker, making her so proud of her adopted son. 

 

With a sigh as she looked around the bar as she waited for the group to show up. They were about an hour late and there had been no call from Red. Who had in the last few days been well behaved for him. Grumbling under breath, she got the bartender's attention and ordered a scotch on the rocks. While drumming out the melody of the karaoke song being sung at the moment. Flinching when the singer hit a particularly sour note. 

 

"You know answering your PHS would be nice Ka-go-me," came a teasing whisper next to her ear. 

 

Snapping her head up and spinning the stool to face the person, Kagome narrowed her blue eyes at Reno. Who was smiling, though he looked very annoyed? Quirking an eyebrow before turning back to the bar, noting that it was just him and Rude. No Tseng. 

 

"Well, I would if you called," she snipped back as she caught movement in her peripheral vision on both sides. 

 

"He did.  A few times. Do you have it on silence again and forget?" was Rudes calm reply. 

 

Eyes widening as she reached into her pocket, Kagome pulled out the small device and checked it. Realizing that it was still on silent and there were about six calls from Reno and one from Rude. Flushing darkly, Kagome shoved the PHS back into her pocket and muttered a hasty sorry. 

 

"Oh no, no... you don't get out of this so easily tonight. Tseng... had to work late with Vincent... So, it is just the three of us. And tonight is our karaoke battle. But since you were all huffy, I am partnering with Rude and you have to find a new buddy for the night," Reno said as Rick slid him a tumbler filled with Tequila and a lime. 

 

Frowning, Kagome turned and looked at Reno, giving him large puppy eyes. She didn't want to have to find a random person to partner for Karaoke night. It meant that when the contest started that she'd be lagging. The way he just shook his head and licked took a drink before biting into the lime told her she was not getting out of it. So, speaking softly, to call him a prick and getting him to laugh, Kagome slid off her stool to prowl around the crowded bar. 

 

Her ears tuning in on the people speaking. Looking for that certain depth of voice and pitch that would compliment her own. It seemed it would be fruitless as she circled back the long way going by the door. Only to pause when a flash of red caught her attention. Sneakily she tapped the person on the shoulder making them pause and look back at her.. Well back and down, before smiling at her. 

 

Swiftly she raised a finger to her lips to indicate they should remain quiet as she leaned in and whispered to them. Explaining that she needed a karaoke partner, as well as a bit on to the why. The grin she got in return as they reached out and placed an arm on her shoulder was the answer she needed. The Kami's were smiling on her at that moment. 

 

Slipping free of the arm, she grasped their hand and pulled them through the crowd to the bar. Delighting in the way both Reno and Rude paused at seeing who she was tugging. Adopting an innocent look as she smiled at them. 

 

"This man said that he would be my partner tonight," she giggled at them. Noting how they both paled at Genesis, only to nod as he pretended to be a bit confused but amused all the same. 

 

When Rick came over, he caught the quick glance and smiled as he handed Genesis' normal drink to him. Giving a small nod of hello before walking to the other end of the bar to fill another order that had been called out. 

 

"So, you are back... Are the other two as well?" Reno asked, his voice polite but showing he was tense. 

 

The deep chuckle from Genesis had Kagome looking up at him as she stood next to him. The way he just nodded yes, had her looking back at her two friends. Who shared a look before shrugging as if it wasn't important. Leaving her feeling as if she missed something important. 

 

"They will be joining me later. I am sure that they'd like to catch up with you two. But where is Tseng? Vincent?" Genesis asked. 

 

The silence that filled the space between the four of them was telling. Earning a small grunt from Genesis in understanding. It was something they couldn't talk about. Neither here or in private, since it dealt with their work. 

 

"Okay, I might be a bit rusty, but who am I to deny when a pretty lady ask me to sing in a Karaoke battle with me?" Genesis said breaking the tension and had the other two laughing. 

 

Kagome didn't miss the way they looked possessively at her, before looking at Genesis. She knew for a fact that Genesis didn't swing her way. He'd made it very clear the day after they made when he strolled into the lab. Where he intently annoyed Hojo to no end for his personal amusement. Since he was the son of another Scientist who did the same type of genetic research as Hojo. 

 

"Aww.. you think I am pretty sir?" she asked, keeping in tune with the act of not knowing him. 

 

"Definitely, look at those eyes. A man could write a sonnet about them as he drowns," was the playful reply she got, that made her cheek heat up as she looked away. 

 

Twin grunts from Reno and Rude had her look at them and frowning. "Are you two saying I am not pretty?" she asked, her voice dropping a bit.

 

The way they shook their heads to deny that accusation, while Reno swallowed his foot to his knee in trying to verbally deny it, got him slapped by Rude. She was well aware of their 'preferences' as well. Rude was straight, Reno swung both ways. It was all in good jest though as she burst out laughing at Reno who was sulking openly. 

 

These were her boys as they termed herself, though Tseng said he was not apart of the club. But he too was in away getting close and protective of her. She was happy to have people she knew she could rely on, even if it was only to a certain extent. It left her feeling warm, safe and loved. The last she was sure was a delusion on her part. 

 

"Hey... Gaia to Kagome... what song do you want to sing?" Genesis whispered softly next to her ear. Making her flush darkly as she started and tried to reply only to sputter. 

 

The laughter that came from those around her, the bartender included had her looking at the ground as she calmed herself down. Which took some time since her heart was beating hard in her chest. The knowledge that Reno and Genesis would be the death of her with the way they teased her had her groaning. The clear image of them teaming up to do it was not a pleasant idea, even if it was pretty. 

 

"Oh... uh... I... um..." she stumbled over her words in though before an idea hit her hard. "How about this!" 

 

Pulling him down and whispering in his ear what song. It was a switch song for two people. When she let him go, his gray eyes sparkled as he looked at her, Kagome knew he liked the idea immensely. 

 

The way he smiled at her before he spoke, "That would be perfect. So, sign us up kiddo." 

 

Snorting at his choice of words, Kagome weaved her way through the crowd of people to the stage to give their name and song. Then was promptly told that she would have to wait a bit. The way the tech stared at her told her that he was shocked and curious. The normal had been her with either Reno, Rude or Tseng... and one time Vincent as a partner. No one in the bar ever really hit on her or came near her when they were around. Which at least one was all the time, except the day she met Genesis. 

 

Once she was back by his side, she noted that Rude was gone. Shooting a questioning look at Reno, who jerked his head in the direction she just came from telling her that he was doing the same. Smiling brightly she climbed back onto her stool. From there they all just started to chat about random inane things. Reno and Rude still unaware that she knew Genesis already. And enjoying the way he reacted to their attempts to either impress him or embarrass her as they regaled him with her exploits. 

 

Looking up at the clock, Kagome pulled out her PHS and turned it from silent to ring. It was almost time for her 'nightly' check-in call from Hojo. There was no work tomorrow as it was Sunday. So, staying out a bit later and having fun was allowed. 

 

The moment she slipped the small device back into her pocket, she heard her name and Genesis being called out. Looking at the Redhead next to her, who was grinning like a lunatic had her laughing as they made their way to the stage. The bar going silent since the contest was now getting serious. Their first song would either make or break them. Standing on the stage and looking out, Kagome winked at everyone as Genesis announced the song they were doing, Porcelain Black - Pretty Little Psycho - Nightcore Mix.

 

The look on Reno's and Rude's face had Kagome wanting to laugh as the music started. Putting on her best psychotic face she started to sing the opening chorus. As she trailed off, Genesis sang the next verse, his voice was surprisingly nice. Though it was obvious he was pushing the range of his vocal limit. Back and forth they continued until the last verse, their bodies swaying, bumping and miming actions that would go with the song as they sang. And from the way the bar patrons were hollering they were eating it up. 

 

Once they finished, Kagome grabbed Genesis' hand and bowed at the waist. She couldn't help the smile that was splayed across her face as she jumped off the stage, once more dragging Genesis behind her to Rude and Reno. Both just stared at them, then their hands and back again before just shaking their head in tandem seemingly unable to comprehend what they had just witnessed. 

 

"It wasn't that bad was it Kagome?" Genesis asked as he extracted his hand from hers. 

 

"I didn't think so," she said as she walked over and poked both of the stunned men in the cheeks. Effectively startling them from their trance. Their complements were forthcoming. Just as she heard their names be called out to come to the stage her PHS started to ring. Rolling her eyes as she looked apologetically at them. Only to get a look that said they understood and didn't want to be in any trouble if she didn't answer. 

 

"Okay, I will make it quick and come back. Gotta take care of Daddy dearest!" she quipped, watching as the two blanched and shook their head and left. As genesis choked on his liquor. 

 

With that, she quickly pushed her way through the crowd to avoid his potential questions. All the while the communication device never stopped ringing at her. Once she was outside Kagome pressed the button and held it up to her ear. The voice on the other end was not Hojo. Narrowing her eyes she let her arm drop and ended the call. Annoyance crossed her face as she looked at it, wondering how that 'person' had gotten it. 

 

She stiffened when she felt an aura behind her flare. It set her nerves on her end as she slowly turned around. A tall man with tattoos on his neck and arms was standing there. Leering down at her in a manner that she was very familiar with from her time traveling across feudal Japan. Reeking of alcohol. 

 

"You be a pretty gal.  And a nice voice to boot, I think you'd do well at the honey bee..." he slurred as he took a few steps towards her. 

 

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome knew not to use magic or her Reiki here. The scene it would cause would be disastrous, on top of the lecture she would be given not just by Hojo and that creature, but Tseng as well. Before she would have to erase the memories of those around. A thing she didn't relish ever having to do, though the Tama's had assured her that she was quite capable of it. 

 

On the man's next step she took a step back, trying to keep space between them. He reeked not just of Alcohol, but also sweat, nicotine and drugs. It was sickening to her stomach and the liquor she had in it. Shaking her head she kept her eyes on his. 

 

"Oh.. now don't be that way girlie. Come peacefully and you'd be very popular. Trust me," the man slurred again, his dark eyes gleaming as she saw the dark malicious colors in his aura. 

 

The moment he reached for her Kagome stepped back and smacked his hand away. "You need to stop sir, or you will not like the consequences." she stated simply. 

 

The man went from leering to angry in seconds. Just what she needed a belligerent, drunk and high man angry. Her eyes swept over him, assessing his height, weight, and equilibrium in a quick glance. Knowing that with his mind inhibited by the drugs and alcohol that he would be a bit more unpredictable. 

 

"Don't give me trouble little girl," he growled as he lunged forward both arms out to grab her. 

 

Taking that moment, Kagome rushed in and thrust both her fist into his stomach and hissed. It was like connecting with a solid wall and put her now in a very dangerous place. Trying to dart back and duck at the same time, she felt as one of his hand tangled in her long curls. Drawing a cry of pain from her as he pulled on them. 

 

"Awww you have come claws, that kinda tickled," he laughed next to her ear. 

 

Growling as she lowered her body, thrusting her left elbow back and down to the junction of his thigh and groin. Hoping to hit a softer spot. When it connected he howled and threw her away from him and to the ground. Just as she hit the packed dirt,  feeling the flesh on the palms of her hand be peeled back. The distinctive sound of flesh hitting flesh, followed by an extremely pained grunt had her rolling over and trying to get the hair from her face. 

 

"Miss... are you alright?" a deep, mellow voice spoke, sending shivers through her body. 

 

That voice sounded very familiar for some odd reason. When she had enough hair out of her eyes, she saw the guy lying unconscious on the ground a few feet from her.  A tall muscular man with short dark hair looking at her in worry. While a pale, slender and long-fingered hand was thrust in her field of vision. 

 

Not even thinking she took it in her own stinging and slightly bloodied hand and let the person pull her up. While focusing on why she got a very odd feeling from the hand's owner. Lifting her head up, her eyes traveled up the length of the thin but toned arm to see a fall of silver-white hair. Eyes going wide as she finally made eye contact with the man. Her brain finally registering why he sounded so familiar. 

 

"Miss... Hey... do I need to get you to a clinic?" the man spoke again. 

 

Unable to help it, Kagome jerked her hand away from the man, her blue eyes still locked on his aquamarine orbs as she stepped away. Shaking her head in denial. This was not possible. It couldn't be. He sounded and looked like Sesshomaru. But the feeling she got from him was far different from the Demon Lord. Instead, he felt similar to Hojo when she touched him. 

 

The moment the man reached out for her again, she slapped his hand away, baring her teeth. "NO! This is wrong. STAY AWAY! You.. You... why..... NO!" 

 

Panic seeping into her voice, making it shrill to her ears as she stepped back away from the clearly stunned guy. While soft, smothered chuckling came from his friend. Again the man tried to reach for her and she couldn't help it, she growled and darted forward, pushing past him in the need to get away, with more strength then she should have. Already she could feel her power rise to the surface and surround her. Casting a light pink-purple glow on the ground. In the next instant, the world vanished as she rounded the corner, barely seeing startled black-brown eyes. 

 

When she next could see she was looking up at a ceiling with a hole in it. The scent of flowers overpowering her nose as a surprised squeak was heard. Slowly she sat up, her body aching at teleporting, something she was not aware she could do. Looking around, Kagome realized she was in a dilapidated church. And apparently was not alone. 

 

Looking over she saw bright spring green eyes staring at her in shock. The person they belonged too was a girl roughly her age with long brown hair. Feeling awkward and sheepish, Kagome blushed. 

 

"Hi! sorry?" She said, making the girl react by laughing. 

 

"It is alright. I knew I would have an interesting visitor. The Planet told me so," she said as she held out her hand to Kagome. "I am Aerith. And you must be Kagome." 

 

Leaving Kagome shocked in so many ways as she looked the girl's aura over and realized that she could feel the planet here as she took the girl's hand and let her help her up. 

 

000

 

Tseng had been in shock when he saw Kagome come running around the corner. Glowing with her Reiki only to vanish before his eyes. The look of panic and fear in his eyes had him on edge instantly. Looking back behind him, he saw Vincent looking pensive. So, after sharing a small nod of his head, he crept slowly to the corner and peered around the corner to see two very particular people. Raising a hand to Vincent to come over and look. Noting he went from pensive to tense. 

 

"Dude, I have never seen a woman react like that to you Seph. I mean seriously, they usually throw themselves at you. But to pull away from you, smack your hand and then run as if you were the devil himself... WOW!" The deep voice of Angeal Hewley rang in the air. 

 

"I do not know what is so funny. She was being assaulted by him, we helped," came the soft reply from Sephiroth, "She must have thought we were going to hurt her as well." 

 

It was clear that he was upset by her reaction to him. Tseng looked to Vincent to note that the man had become a blank facade. It was at that moment a ringing went off, a very familiar ringtone. Making him curse under his breath. Just what in the hell had happened? This was not good and if someone didn't pick up that PHS and answer it hell would rain down on all of their heads. Where was Reno and Rude they were supposed to watch and protect Kagome? 

 

The sound of shifting cloth had him looking at Vincent who rounded the corner and making his presence known to the two S.O.L.D.I.E.R. Generals as Sephiroth bent down and grabbed the small communication device. The tension in the air increased as they looked at each other. The ringtone pausing before going off again. Tseng watched as Vincent plucked the device from Sephiroth and pressed the button. 

 

"KAGOME! Why did it take you so long to answer?" came Hojo very distinct and irate voice. 

 

The way that Tseng saw not just Sephiroth's eyes but Angeal's eyes widen had him wanting to facepalm. Calmly he walked around the corner, coming to stand next to Vincent like a silent shadow as he spoke. 

 

"This is Vincent, Professor Hojo," he said. 

 

Only to move the device away from his head when a loud stream of epitaph came in the form of an answer. When they died down Vincent put it back to his head. 

 

"I do not have the full facts, but from the look of things, she was attacked and got some help from an unexpected source. Tseng and I saw her running around the corner as if trying to get away," was all he said. 

 

Silence filled the air as no reply was forthcoming. "Do you have any idea where my ward might be after watching her run away?" 

 

Tseng looked at the duo who looked curiously on, silent and clearly wanting answers. "No. She... vanished before we could react," Vincent said. 

 

A long-suffering sigh was heard, "Who helped her? and I want my ward found. You are aware of the situation and how valuable she is to me." 

 

Tseng flinched as he saw the stiffening and tightening around Sephiroth's eyes and mouth. The man had been out of the country for over five months on a top-secret mission somewhere, so was unaware of Kagome and the situation. And since it was his father that was making this statement it was more than likely being taken the wrong way. 

 

Before anyone could react, Sephiroth took the PHS from Vincent and spoke, "I did Professor Hojo. Is that a problem?" 

 

Again there was silence before Hojo responded, "That depends on her. But I had already intended to introduce you two since she is helping me with the S.O.L.D.I.E.R. and Jenova Project. Besides she has already met Rhapsody." 

 

This time when silence fell, it was rather awkward. Tseng was not aware that Kagome had met one of the Generals. He knew that the man was back. Glancing up at Vincent he saw a barely noticeable tic in his jaw. It made him worry since Vincent was barely tolerable of the red-haired Loveless spouting boy. And while Vincent was still a bit upset at her hitting him, leaving a bruise all while calling him a pervert, he had taken a liking to the girl. 

 

Soon a loud ruckus was heard from the doorway of the bar. Glancing up he meets the eyes of Reno, Rude and Genesis. 

 

"I understand Professor. She is a priority to find," Sephiroth bit out, not bothering to hide his contempt. 

 

Tseng still looking at the trip who were now paling greatly as they quickly absorbed what they were seeing and hearing. Nothing good was going to come from this, cause they'd lost track of Kagome, who had literally vanished into thin air. And now hearing an angry, resigned Hojo on top of a now upset Sephiroth was never a good thing. 

 

Readying to say something to his subordinates, he paused when his own PHS rang. Drawing all attention to himself. Sighing he pulled it from his suit pocket and answered it. 

 

"SIR! Report, the girl has made contact with another female, who just... appeared in the church. I cannot hear what they are saying, but they are being friendly with each other. The new arrival is a short, pale-skinned girl with black hair and blue eyes. Her cheeks are flushed as well." 

 

Unable to help it, Tseng knew he looked as dumbfounded as he felt. And the quiet hiss from Hojo at hearing the message of Kagome's contact with Aerith was telling. Giving the agent and quick thanks he looked up at Vincent who was still looking at Sephiroth, who was looking at Tseng with curiosity. 

 

"You heard that Hojo, she has been found," Angeal said aloud snapping them all back to reality. 

 

"Good. Vincent, I want you to get out of the Reno and Rude what the hell happened that she was left alone... and assaulted. While not defenseless, you know I do not want my property damaged in any way. And Sephiroth, you report to the lab's first thing Monday Morning. You have been gone for an extended period of time, I need to evaluate you thoroughly.... Kagome as well now too... And she is not being allowed out from my labs or home for a month, Tseng. You make sure those idiots understand this. It was a privilege I was extended them. NOW they get to EARN it back from ME," Hojo barked out. 

 

The line went dead as soon as he finished speaking. Looking at everyone, he saw the shock on Angeals face, the darkening of Sephiroth's eyes as he frowned. The other three had come over to be near. Reno and Rude looked ashamed and sad at what was said, though he knew they were scared shitless at having to earn anything from Hojo. 

 

"I will go fetch Kagome and deliver her to Hojo. Rude, Reno, you two will report everything to Vincent. Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth, please also cooperate," Tseng said in a business like a manner before turning and leaving, not wanting a response. 

 

As he walked away he heard Genesis speak up, "MAN this blows. I wanted to introduce you guys to Kagome. She is a pretty kick-ass girl. Real Gem. And loves my sense of humor." 

 

Only to have Reno yell 'What the Hell, you know her?' as he vanished around the corner. 

 


	11. Manic Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or FinalFantasy. They both belong to their respective creators Rumiko Takahashi-san and Square Enix. BUT I can claim the crazy ideas being used in each of these chapters.]
> 
> {Author's Notes: Well, this a New Year. And I hope that each and every one of you is safe, sound, and in good health. And that I hope you all continue to enjoy reading my stories. This chapter you are going to read people going OOC. But remember this takes place 2 years before Crisis core and 7 years before Final Fantasy Seven. So, Kagome is already causing ripples to happen, thus changing people.}

**ShinRa Lab's Monday Morning**

 

Hojo was watching Kagome carefully. Noting that he movements while appearing normal were a bit sluggish, at points almost jerking. He still had to get it out of her how the hell she got from one place to another so quickly. But the girl kept her lips sealed tightly. Meaning it was something that she either couldn't talk about or would not talk about. He knew that there was more then she told him, and he respected that, even if it did frustrate him. 

 

So, watching carefully from behind the terminal as she climbed into the tank, Hojo wondered again just how much magic that little teleportation had done to her. And why did it randomly place her in the same place as the Ancient Aerith? The two both heard things others didn't. And while he was certain that Kagome wasn't aware he knew this about her, it was something that needed to be explored.  Though at a later date when he could earn more of the girl's trust since apparently he didn't have a whole lot of it right at this moment. In retrospect yelling at her after Tseng returned her to his townhouse Sunday morning and then denying her the right to leave for a month, along with the others having to earn the privilege to 'hangout' with her again from him. Yeah, that conversation went over very well indeed.

 

The feel of her magic, or Reiki as she called it, washing over his skin painfully as she got angry at him. It was not as bad as it had been after their last fight, but still. He relented a bit, but he had remained firm on wanting a sincere apology from Reno, Rude, and Genesis. The latter who was catching three kinds of hell from the Turks at knowing her. Which was rather amusing. 

 

Blinking slowly as Kagome stared back at him, waiting patiently for him to close the door and seal it. Hojo hoped that letting her soak in the Mako would replenish even a little of her magic because this was not a Kagome he liked. The girl was always full of spunk and energy. It was almost infectious in its own way. And made for a good round of teasing no less with how sharp and intelligent she could be, while still being exceptionally naive. 

 

"You ready?" he asked her, earning a thumbs up. 

 

Giving a small nod of his head, Hojo let his fingers fly over the control panel tapping in the activation codes, adjusting the flow as the pop and hiss of the seal on the door, before the dull rumble of the Mako filling the tank. Keeping a close eye on the various monitors for her bodies' stability, Hojo more felt than heard as someone entered his lab. Knowing who it was he didn't bother to look up as they came to stand by him. The barely contained anger that was radiating off them was telling. Of course, it was to be expected. 

 

The moment the machine showed the tank was full, Hojo looked up at Kagome, who had her eyes closed like normal. Her small body floating in the Mako, the normal faint glow around it barely there. Looking down at one of the monitors, it showed that her brain waves were doing that odd split into three distinctive patterns. Extremely abnormal in a regular person, as there were normally alpha and delta brainwaves. 

 

"You can stop that now, it is annoying," he stated as he looked up into a pair of very green eyes that glowed back at him. 

 

"Stop what?" was the calm reply. 

 

"Lashing out like a petulant child who got denied something," Hojo said as he blinked once and smirked at the man. 

 

The slight quirking of one silver-white eyebrow as all he got in response, as the rampaging aura calmed. Though just a little bit. The man before him was his perfect project and son. A child born of two humans, with the cells of the ancients in him merged with Mako straight from the planet. The perfect soldier no less. Progress was coming along nicely if he did say so himself, even if he was no longer with his wife and the boy's mother. 

 

"So, you going to explain what is going on? Who is this girl? Why she is important to you, Professor?" came is softly spoken questions. 

 

Biting back the urge to sigh, Hojo realized that this was how it was going to be. He blamed Vincent for how his son reacted. Having the useless emotions he expressed. Even if at the moment the two were not on the best of terms. Then again, though it was almost healed, Vincent and Kagome were not on the same page. More from the what she called him than delivering a solid punch to the Turks fuck face. It had made a part of his own mood become a lot happier. 

 

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She is my personal assistant, and willingly I might add. Found her on Mideel Island a few months back after the meteor crash landed there. Has a mild bout of amnesia. A wide range of rather intriguing capabilities. Though is rather vocal, paranoid, overly naive, exceptionally friendly, and draws others to her. Also, currently she has a unique pet....Monster. A baby behemoth named Akuro." he elucidated, watching carefully the facial expressions that were allowed to flit across his sons face. 

 

It was comical to see the face shows so many things, but yet it was better guarded than it had been five months ago. But the look of shock and surprise at the last bit of information he let slip, Hojo chuckled. It was complete disbelief. So, deciding to have some fun Hojo flipped on a nearby monitor, adjusting the camera feed to show a small little behemoth in a pin not too far from the Jungle Training grounds. It was curled up and sleeping. But around its neck was a rather distinctive black leather collar with silver spikes and a bright green tag that dangled from it. Zooming in, Hojo was just barely able to get a decent image of the name carved crudely into the piece of green tinted metal, Akuro, the property of Kagome. 

 

Glancing back at his son, Hojo pressed his lips into a thin line to help smother his laughter. That disbelief was still there, but now it was because he didn't want to believe what he was seeing. 

 

"She has that effect on people. You might want to get used to it," Hojo said as he turned back to the screens to check Kagome's vitals, noting that there was a small spike in the third brainwave pattern. Though not too far out of the normal parameters. 

* * *

  
  


Kagome wanted her body back, it felt as if she was just existing in it.  That much power being used for a teleportation, she was lucky she was able to move. But then again she had gained a unique and interesting friend in Aerith Gainsborough. The girl just radiated a calm, healing aura. Though Kagome had not been fooled once as she looked at her. This girl was not normal in any way, not with how spirits seemed to flock to her. But she had said nothing about it. There was no right way to approach that particular subject, not in this world. 

 

So, now two days later, another fight with Hojo before meeting in the middle. Agreeing that they should ask for his forgiveness. But now as she stood there feeling the cold liquid Mako crawl up her body in the tank, Kagome let her mind start to drift as she closed her eyes. It was time for her to meet with Sesshomaru, and right now she was still very crept out that there was someone in this world that looked like him. Though he felt completely different, there was no mistaking that tightly coiled part of the man's aura that was definitely a killing machine. 

 

Pushing those thoughts from her mind as she felt her body raise up and the Mako slide up her nose and down her throat, Kagome did her best to make a good connection. With her Reiki still so low, it was hard. But manageable. Allowing her to into that small space in her mind as she saw Sesshomaru. He looked a bit worn out and sad. Something that she was sure she would never see the ageless demon. 

 

"You are here Miko," he said, voice a low rumble. 

 

"What is wrong?" she asked, not even bothering with him and title. 

 

The slightly blithering look he gave her had Kagome smiling at him in good humor. Though from the way his amber eyes narrowed at her, even her mental self-showed how tired and listless she was feeling. Not a good thing. 

 

"I could ask the same of you Miko. You are pale and barely there," he said, lifting a clawed hand as if reaching for her only to stop. Pressing it flat, she knew he was using a Mirror this time. "I have news for you. There have been casualties of the war." 

 

After he finished speaking, Kagome felt her body, both physical and mental go cold. Letting her eyes bore into to Sesshomaru, who just met her gaze head-on and impassively, though that sadness was still in the depths of those citrine eyes. Feeling a small tremble wrack her person, Kagome did her best to calm herself. 

 

"Miroku's and Sango's?" she said, cutting the question short. 

 

"No, their line is safe. Protected at all cost, though they did get hurt. Because without them you will never be born Miko," he said, his voice a soft rumble. "It was not my foolish brother either. I am sorry to inform you, that you adoptive son and my ward Shippo died to protect your family line and humans in general." 

 

If she thought she felt cold before, it was now freezing. It was impossible. Shippo was now mated, had children of his own. He was a warrior trained by Sesshomaru himself. This had to be wrong as she shook her head in denial. Getting a sympathetic look from the Demon before her. Causing her to clutch at her heart as she started to struggle to contain both mental, emotional, and physical pain. The swell of her Reiki and Youki in her body as she struggled. 

 

"You must calm down Kagome. Otherwise, you will only harm yourself," He said in a soothing tone." You must not mourn him, he fought and died protecting those you loved and cherished. To help usher in the future you came from Kagome. Be proud of the warrior and person he had become." 

 

The stern tone was not lost on her but already exhausted beyond her means. And now this. Yeah her calming down was not happening. Even as she tried to control herself, Kagome opened her mouth and screamed one word, "NO!" as she lost sight of Sesshomaru and swam in the dark as her powers burst from her body. 

* * *

  
  


Sephiroth had been in a bad mood since late Saturday night. First, the girl reacting to him like he was something so foul and evil, rejecting him wholeheartedly before running away. Then finding out she was something important to his father. The way Kenya Hojo had sounded and acted cut deep. There was no mistaking the emotional state he had been in upon finding out that the girl Kagome had been attacked and vanished. But then again, he himself was nothing more than an experiment to create the ultimate soldier and perfect human. 

 

And all he had really wanted was to be acknowledged by his own flesh and blood. A thing that was always a fleeting dream. So, dragging himself in for a routine check-up Sephiroth figured he could get information on the girl. Though it had been brief interaction, Sephiroth had taken note of her. Pale skin, Black hair, appearance seemed to indicate that she was Wuatian in origin. But those few seconds he saw her eyes, he had been stunned. They were such a clear, deep blue. 

 

The contact of his skin against her had sent sparks shooting up his arm. Not painful sparks, just sparks. Having had limited contact with others, even those he took as brief lovers, both male, and female, never did that. Her panicked reaction, denial of his existence had been both insulting and intriguing. 

 

Standing there, his questions answered, though he still couldn't wrap his mind around was that she had a pet baby behemoth that she named Akuro or devil. Even giving him a collar and name tag. She didn't look like much as she floated in the Mako. Her Petite body barely clothed by what he could only guess was a two-piece bathing suit, though it blended well with the pale green color of the Mako. Showed that she was physically fit and bore some rather interesting scars. Ones just above a hip, looking like something might have taken a bite out of her at one point. 

 

As he watched her in silence, he noted that her face seemed to slowly morph into sorrow, then pain. Her head begins to thrash side to side as if denying something like she had him on Saturday night. Then in the next second Sephiroth saw her eyes shoot wide open, unseeing as she screamed wordlessly. Or it should have been, but there was no mistaking the sound of her voice screaming 'No!' in his head. Just as the machines started to go off in the lab. A loud curse from his father as everything in the lab went quite. 

 

Not once taking his eyes from the girl, who now seemed to be glowing brightly. Or seemed she was when the lights flickered and the Lab was plunged into a blackness that was soon lit by the backup lights. 

 

Blinking as he realized he was now on the floor, pain rippling across the surface of his whole body. Before it had gone dark, Sephiroth saw that light surrounding the girl swell and burst outwards from the Mako Tank in a pale purple-pink. When it hit him his body had instinctively tensed to prepare for the blow, which knocked him to his ass on the floor. Hence the pain rushing through his body. Leaving him stunned and now knowing why his father was so obsessed with the girl. This was not magic in the normal sense, now this held a note of purity that you couldn't find using Materia. 

 

"Stop acting like a simpleton Sephiroth, get up and help me get her out of the tank," came the grating voice of his father. 

 

Snapping back to the present, he stood up and felt tingling in his extremities. "You will be doing some serious explaining to me about this girl because that was not normal," he bit out as he walked over to the tank and saw Kagome just floating there, eyes open. 

 

It was easy to tell that she was barely breathing. Her body clearly in shock as was her mind. Gripping the wheel he started to manually turn it to release the pressure to pop the seal. It was a very old-fashioned method he had questioned in the past but was glad of it now. Once he heard it click and hiss, he pulled hard on the wheel to open it, only to feel the door stick. Growling low he stepped back and walked over to the door, where he had set his preferred weapon. Picking it up and making his way back to the tank. Sephiroth noted his father was pacing and mumbling under his breath about her not answering him. 

 

It was curious but putting it to the side, Sephiroth pulled Masamune from its sheath and put the tip at the edge of the seal. "I have to damage the tank," he said as he pushed it into the rubber and metal seal. 

 

"Do it! I don't care about the equipment. Just get Kagome out of there," came the harsh and slightly desperate response. 

 

Quirking an eyebrow as the sword effortlessly sliced the seal and then pulled it away from the tank. Soon a loud hissing accompanied by the rush of liquid filled the room, just as he caught the sound of many feet rushing towards the small lab. His eyes were riveted to his father, the head Scientist of ShinRa labs wading into the Mako and grabbing the unconscious girl into his arms before laying her on the floor and starting to perform CPR. The care that was being shown spoke volumes of how precious this girl had become to his father. It left that bitter taste in his mouth as he sheathed his sword and made his way to those that were gathering at the door to the lab. 

 

"What happened? There was a sudden power outage!" 

 

"Is everyone okay? The President and Vice President want to know what happened." 

 

Looking at those that fired off their questions, hardening his gaze and quelling any more further questions, Sephiroth gave a small brief account. Telling them that there was a sudden power surge and it had left Kagome in the Mako Tank. That the professor would need a new one as well. Sending two of the seven people scurrying. While his eyes met those of several Turks and the head of the Weapons R&D, whose blue eyes were looking past him to the scene behind him. Making him wonder just how the hell the girl had garnered the concern of the shrew Scarlet. 

 

"I hope she will be alright. Sephiroth, will you keep us posted? and I will call for a cleanup crew," Scarlet said, her eyes never leaving those behind him. 

 

With a soft grunt of affirmation, he watched as she ushered the rest of the group away with her. Turning he made his way back to where Hojo was compressing Kagome's chest, just as she heaved and coughed up a load of Mako that was dangerous. 

 

"I am trusting you to watch my lab, I need to take her down to medical. Have her tested to see if she going to be okay? And thank you for lying," was the reply, as Sephiroth saw genuine relief and honesty in those flat black eyes. 

 

In the next second, he silently watched as the man ran with Kagome in his arms to the stairwell since the elevator was useless on this floor until they were able to get things back online. Furthering the mystery of the girl. 

 

"She is special you know, in more than one way, Seph," Came a deep baritone from behind him. 

 

Spinning he looked into a pair of red eyes that were so dark they were bordering on black. They too held concern as they looked in the direction that Hojo had run. But it was the fact that he now had a close up of the man's face and no shadows to hide it that he was seeing a bruise almost healed around an eye. 

 

Landing a hit on Vincent Valentine was nigh on impossible. Even when he trained with him, along with Angeal and Genesis, they'd be lucky as a team to land a hit or two. But clearly, someone had landed a very solid hit on his face, marring his good looks. 

 

"If you're curious, you know you can always ask," came a rather humored sounding reply. 

 

Blinking and shrugging, Sephiroth did as he was just told, "Who hit you?" 

 

"She did. Though it landed only because of the situation and the surprise," Vincent said, chuckling. "We have a new training regiment for the new S.O.L.D.I.E.R. recruits. Thanks to her. And a piece of advice Seph, do not ever underestimate her because it can cost you a lot of pride. Though I just recent forgave her for what she called me when she punched me in the face." 

 

Doing a slight double take, Sephiroth looked into his mentor, adoptive father, and comrades face. Seeing that he was telling the truth of his words as a smile appeared on the others mans lips. 

 

"What did she... call you as she punched you?" he asked. 

 

The deep booming laugh was a bit at odds with the normally quiet, stoic man. "Pervert," was all that was said once the laughter died down. 

 

Staring there in shock as he watched Vincent Valentine walk away. His mind not sure just how he was a pervert, because of the man, as far as he could tell, didn't really like women outside of his mother and Lydia Shinra. It was well known that he took only male lovers. So, as Sephiroth tried to figure out how the girl got that impression, the cleanup crew arrived. 

 

_ TBC _

  
  


Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (Updated 12/24)

Deal with the Devil: (updated 11/24)

Death Bonded: (updated 11/25)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (Updated 12/3)

Fallen Star: (Updated 12/4)

Feast of Flesh: (Updated 12/5)

Juxtaposition: (Updated 12/5)

Obsession: (Updated 12/22)

Predation: (Updated 12/22)

SWD: Wizardess Heart: Amelia Nile, Double Agent: (updated 11/8)

Silver Memories: (updated 01/01)

The Choices we Make: (updated 11/15)

The Taste of a Rose: (updated 11/15)

Past, Present and Future: (On hold, rewriting it completely)

Red String of Fate: (On hold, rewriting it completely)

Twisted Fate: (On hold, rewriting it completely)

 


	12. Explosive Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or FinalFantasy. They both belong to their respective creators Rumiko Takahashi-san and Square Enix. BUT I can claim the crazy ideas being used in each of these chapters.]
> 
> {Author's Notes: This chapter is dedicated the amazing BrandyPandyxxx, who is an avid InuYasha lover. And pairs Kagome with Sesshoumaru expertly. Really, you all should go check her out. Because the base concept of the idea used to do what was done in this chapter, originally belonged to her.}
> 
> {Author's Notes 2:  Sorry for the slow update of my stories. But, I have started to write my own Novel, that I hope to publish by the end of the year.}

**** ** Hojo's house, a week later **

"How is she doing? Is she awake and responsive yet?" 

At the questions, Hojo just snorted derisively. He was stressed beyond belief. Kagome had come out of the medical exam without anything against her. Not that the staff hadn't been curious as to how she didn't have Mako poisoning from being kept in the tank for a long period of time. And what little she had been awake, she'd only stared blankly at nothing. Even when he touched her, allowing Jenova to take control there was no response from her Reiki. 

It was very disconcerting to see the bubbly girl lifeless. Making his lab seeming duller and boring. Causing him to realize that in the short few months she had been his 'assistant' he had come to rely on her. And now that she was not there, things were notably different than before. Irking him in a different manner as he was a creature of habits. Change was not always a good thing in his book, even if he was a scientist and that was what most sciences were about. 

"No, she sits up, eats, and bathes. But only if I push her to do so. Otherwise, she just stares blankly into space," he said, not hiding the worry he felt for the girl. 

The looks he received were more than enough to tell him that they saw it and understood. Of course, in the last eight days, Vincent and Tseng had been at his house every night. Each had tried to talk to Kagome the first few days she'd been there. Because he had flat out refused to leave her in the hands of ShinRa's medical team more than a night. He'd even gone so far as to sit by her bedside all night long. Scaring off almost everyone. Including his esteemed employer.

Closing his eyes, Hojo felt the familiar sting of Reiki burning across his skin, mixed with something else, just before an explosion rocked his townhouse. Eyes wide, moving before the house quit shaking, he was up the stair and throwing the door to Kagome's room open. Letting the acrid smoke billow out while trying to get a sense of what the hell had happened. Because if anyone just tried to kidnap his assistant, he'd kill them. Even if they worked for the President of ShinRa Corp. 

** 000 **

Her mind was in a haze. She could see and hear everything around her. But she was numb, if not almost dead on the inside. Even the Tama's couldn't reach her. The pain in her heart was like a cold stone, settling in for the long haul. Shippo, her baby, her adopted son was dead. Died protecting her family line no less. Making guilt encase her heart even further because it was her fault. 

"You know that is not true," Saki MiTama said in the back of her mind. 

Not responding as she lay there staring at the ceiling. 

"DAMMIT Kagome, pull your head out of your ass and think," Ara MiTama snapped at her. 

The way the yell echoed in her head had her flinching and closing her eyes. Letting out a small sigh to make her now tense body relax. What did they want from her? She wanted to grieve and bear the weight of her grief. Wasn't that what a mother did when they lost a child? 

"Uh... Kagome... What if you could... and Sesshoumaru... they all... what you recalled," Nigi MiTama mumbled. 

Her mind seemed to hone in on those words. Trying to figure out what he was indicating as the other MiTama's became oddly silent after his words. Slowly her brain began to process what was said. Making her eyes go wide as she pushed herself to physically sit up. 

"Now, Kagome-girl, don't do anything rash," Kusi said, their voice almost fearful. 

With an effort, she got her feet on the floor and stumbled to where her bag was. Kneeling down, Kagome began to rummage through it. The task taking a bit of time due to the fact that what she wanted was buried at the very bottom. Wrapping her hand around it, she pulled it from the depth and inspected it. Smiling when through the tines of the comb were a few red strands of hair. 

It could work. It very well could work, if she did it just right. Giving a dry laugh as she forced her body to stand up and move to the full-length oval mirror that Hojo had placed in her room. Using it to brace herself upright, Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, narrowing her blue orbs as she called upon both her Reiki and the Youki that Sesshoumaru gave her. Keeping them separated by sheer will. 

The way one eye glowed Lilac, the other a brilliant acid green made her smile at herself as she willed her body to shift until she looked like a male. Lifting her thumb up to her mouth, grimacing as she bit into the callused pad, drawing blood. Kagome drew old symbols that she knew, yet didn't at the same time, around the outside edge of the mirror. Allowing only the Reiki to seep into her blood. 

Once it was finished, she tried to catch her breath. The control it took to keep both active powers from clashing in her body while actively using them was strenuous. But she didn't care. Slowly she forced the Mako her body absorbed to coat her thumb, she pulled those few strands of hair from the comb. Dropping it once she didn't need it as she let them soak in the Mako. Then she pressed it to the mirror allowing her Reiki to flow into it. Activating the spell she just wrote on the mirror. 

Then in a low voice, intoned the spell, "That which has been cast from its shell. That which needs a home, I call to you. I give you the house you crave. To make my own flesh, blood, and power into a temple fit for you!" 

The thrumming of both her Reiki and Youki as she looked at her male image in the mirror as she felt her body revert to her female form. Though, her image didn't change with her. No, the changes that occurred in her image were astounding. Her hair straightened, eyes were brown with green flecks. A magenta crescent moon on the forehead, while pale green lined the top and bottom lids of the eyes. The features became sharper as the lips thinned. 

When the thrumming built to a crescendo, she felt a familiar aura just as it slipped past the glowing runes into the mirror. Causing those brown eyes to glow a brilliant Jade for but a few seconds. Then a loud inhumane snarl made her ears hurt as the world exploded around her. Forcing her body to the hardwood floors, as her vision was covered by a foul-smelling smoke. As the sounds of the floor being scratched were barely heard above her ringing ears.

** 000 **

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was Kagome, on the floor before the full-length mirror. Which was now black and smoking. But that was not what had him worried, horrified and angry. No, that would be due to the long black haired person, who was most definitely naked, kneeling over her and growling like some feral animal. 

Stepping cautiously into the room, Hojo was brought to a halt as the person lifted their head up, baring their teeth and tensed. The fact that this person looked a lot like Kagome did when she was mimicking a man, had him narrowing his eyes as he motioned for both Vincent and Tseng to not move. 

"Kagome? Are you alright, Kagome?" he asked her, making his voice louder just in case she was having issues hearing. 

When he noted that she didn't respond, he hedged just a few inches further into the room. Seeing that her eyes were open, but once more blank as they stared directly up. Worry was coursing through him. He could still feel the Reiki and that other energy in the room. It was thick and hung heavy in the air, and around this new person. 

"Hojo?" Vincent called him. 

Giving a small shake of his head. He didn't want that person, or thing as Jenova was screeching in his head, to harm Kagome. And as of right that second he was pretty damned sure that naked person wouldn't hesitate to rip her throat out. The way those eyes glowed a mix of brown and green at him as they seemed to bore holes into her person. Only to have that person, as well as himself,  start as a sob broke the tension in the room.

** 000 **

 

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There above her looking down at her was herself. Meaning that she had succeeded. Or in part did, because the male version of herself was breathing and growling above her. Causing her instincts to keep her still, as she reached out with her senses. It was there, confused and angry, but it was there. 

Finally, after the male version of herself looked away, Kagome knew what needed to do. Unable to stop it, she sobbed aloud as she raised her hands up. Cupping the face that was now looking back down at her. The way those brown eyes narrowed then widen in recognition had Kagome crying fresh tears as she pulled that face down, resting its forehead against her own. 

"It is alright. I am here. No one is going to harm you or me," she whispered over and over like a mantra. 

Slowly she felt the tension and aggression seep from the body above her. When she felt it was safe enough she let them go and pushed on them to move their body and sit up. Only to have hands grab and pull her up into a sitting position as well, being crushed to a very bare chest. Realizing that there was a very naked man on her, Kagome did the only thing she could think of as the person rubbed their cheek against the top of her head, she screamed. 

** 000 **

He was confused, disoriented. There had been nothing but black for so long. Then he was being flung or pulled through the void. Until his vision was obscured by the sudden flare of light and colors. Next thing he knew he was passing through something solid, leaving him trapped. Anger boiled up inside him as he pushed against his prison and the person who had put him there. 

Not caring if the person was hurt as he burst from it, he took them down and growled threateningly. At that moment the door to the strange, colorful room he was in burst open. Revealing three others, all male from the look and smell as he looked at them. Again growling a warning as he felt something brush against his aura. Something very, very familiar, and hadn't been felt for thirty plus years. 

Looking down he saw he was staring into a face that he knew all too well-making emotions well up in him. As his face was brought down, so their foreheads rested against each other. Emotions that he thought long gone. Just to have them cry happily as he was pushed back, making him sit up. Not wanting any distance between them, he dragged them up and held them against his new body. 

A second had passed before a sharp, ear splitting scream was coming from the person he held to him. Looking down, he saw the very red face of his mother. Who was still screaming and beating at his chest, telling him he needed clothing and to get off her? Shock and horror at what was being said, he let her go and stood up, only to hear her bellow and pain explode through his nether region. 

Not wanting to crush her, he let his body tip to the side as he curled up into a small ball. Even with the pain, he smiled at the petite form of the woman who adopted him. 

"Hi, Kagome-mama!" he said through gritted teeth. 

** 000 **

As the scene unfolded before him, he just watched. It was like something out of a comedy movie. And it was happening right before him, in his own guest room. Though he grunted when he saw Kagome deliver a solid smack to the now apparent males groin after he stood up at her behest. The fact that he was hit was amusing since he put his genitalia in her face, even if it was not on purpose. 

But the moment the male spoke in a rich baritone voice, giving a greeting as he called her by her name and saying mama, had Hojo perplexed. He knew Kagome had never been with a single person, so she didn't have a child. Meaning that there was a key piece of information that he was missing, one he would get before anything else happened. 

Giving a small annoyed sighed at how much more complicated this whole thing became, Hojo removed his sweater. Tossing it to the male who was still curled on the ground, grinning ear to ear like a fool. 

"Put that on, boy. And Kagome, care to explain what happened in here? And who that naked young man is?" he asked. 

The soft grunts from the two behind him, clearly agreeing. 

** 000 **

 

Stiffening at the sound of Hojo's voice. She knew that she could not get out of this one. There had to be an explanation, a good one. Slowly turning at her waist from where she sat on the floor, she gave him a sheepish grin as a low growl came from beside her. Knowing that it was a warning, she reached out and pinched the bare leg that was nearest her, eliciting a yelp. 

With a nervous laugh, she let her shoulder slump as she stared speaking. "He is me, and I am him. You can take blood samples Hojo, he is the equivalent of my twin. But from what I have already told you... all of you... the soul that is now housed in that body is the reason that I have... been... a little bit... melancholy for the last week. In my, no our, old world he died. So, using an untested, ancient spell. Heavily modified, I uh... brought that soul here and put it into a male version of my own self. And before you ask, **NO, HELL! FUCK! NO!** Will I be able to reproduce that spell again." 

The soft whimper from her male alter ego, as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kagome opened her arms again and allowed him to nestle against her chest. Running her hands through the ebony locks, that were straight and way to silky smooth. Feeling as her Reiki jumped under the skin at the contact with the Youki that was just under his. It was comforting to her to smell that odd woodsy scent mixed with ozone after a lightning strike again. It was Shippo alright. 

Her blue eyes were trained on the three men before her, pinning them with a hard glare. Silently she dared them to anger her by telling her she had to get rid of her son. Her mind suddenly recalled what he told her his wish was. That he always wanted to be with her. 

Mentally she sighed, "Oh this is a good thing. I am happy to have my son back!" 

A quiet snicker echoed in the back of her head before her mouth dropped open as she looked with wide eyes down at Shippo, who was grinning mischievously up at her. She could hear him in her mind. They were linked even more profoundly. At that thought she lifted her head up to look at Hojo, smiling darkly and looking at him in an 'I-Have-Won!' manner. Making him take a step back. Yes, this was going to work out perfectly for her in the near future. 

**_ TBC _ **

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (updated 03/26/18)

Deal with the Devil: (updated 03/05/18) (no longer on ff . net)

Death Bonded: (updated 02/11/18)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (updated 03/14/18)

Fallen Star: (updated 03/14/18)

Feast of Flesh: (updated 03/14/18)

Fighting for Enlightenment (03/05/18)

Juxtaposition: (updated 03/14/18)

Obsession: (updated 03/21/18)

Predation: (updated 03/26/18)

SWD: Wizardess Heart: Amelia Nile, Double Agent: (updated 01/15/18)

Silver Memories: (updated 03/27/18)

The Choices we Make: (updated 01/15/18)

The Taste of a Rose: (updated 01/15/18)

Tolerably, Intolerable: (updated 02/09/18)

Past, Present and Future: (On hold, rewriting it completely)

Red String of Fate: (On hold, rewriting it completely)

Twisted Fate: (On hold, rewriting it completely)


	13. A Whole New World in a Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its related titles, that right belongs to Square Soft and the development team; nor do I own InuYasha, that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the crazy idea that I am putting the character through.]

**** **5 Days after Rebirth**

 

Hojo stood there, fine hairs on his arms and neck standing straight up. And it was due to the two behind him. Neither happy at what was being said by the President of Shinra. And he couldn't say he was too pleased with it either.

 

"I refuse Hojo. The girl you acquired, according to the stipulations in your contract. I have no say in it. The boy, he is a different matter altogether. He snuck into Midgar without being noticed and attacked you. Even if it was to get his older sister back," The man ranted.

 

He'd love to take the suggestion Kagome had posed. But the fallout for that course of actions would be for the worse than what they were experiencing now. And he was still upset with her for the recklessness she displayed in doing that ritual. Of which her "brother" had assured him was normal for her.

 

"President Shinra, I digress it is best for all parties if the young man stays under my care. Besides, he had already agreed to be an experiment for the S.O.L.D.I.E.R. Program," he said. Letting a small smile curl the corners of his mouth up. 

 

Silence followed that statement. Shock being displayed clearly on the face of each department head was comical. More so, since the boy could not claim amnesia like Kagome had. But was willing to be an experiment said he was deranged.

 

"If I agree, what do you plan on doing to the boy?" Heidggr asked. 

 

Letting that small smile deliberately turn cruel, he saw everyone, wife included, shudder. Their eyes diverting from him. Meaning they no longer wanted to know. saying without words he had won, again.

 

"if there is nothing else, there is much to do. And President Shinra, I'll have a report outlining everything for you by the end of the week," Hojo said chuckling darkly. 

 

The small nod from the pudgy man was all he had needed as he turned and left. His 'two projects' following closely behind him. The silence welcome as they made their way to his floor and the labs. There was a lot to assess in a week before the fall training of the new recruits started. And he wanted as much information before turning the male clone of Kagome loose in the program. 

 

**000**

 

She was smiling softly. Pleased, content at the moment. Her body floating in the mako. Shippo in the tube next to her. His presence brushing again hers as she made the connection. The shift of her mind entering that little place where she met with and talked to Sesshomaru. Who she was sure was not too happy with her, and going to be livid at her for her little stunt. 

 

"Mama, don't sweat it. I'm here with you now," Shippo said, teasing her. 

 

"Right! Because he is just so understanding," She snipped back. 

 

"Indeed, Miko," came the deadpanned reply. 

 

Her metaphysical body stiffening as she looked at the Dog Demon. Smiling sheepishly while Shippo greeted him respectfully.

 

"I do not even want to know," Sesshomaru stated. "It's a headache I do not want to deal with. All that matters is you are okay and in fine spirits." 

 

Pouting, Kagome just huffed and shrugged her shoulders. Earning a raised eyebrow and a slight twitch of his lips.

 

"So... she has an awesome pet that is humongous for only being about two months old. She named him, Akuro. And I can tell you, he's going to be almost as large as your true demon form. Possibly as powerful," Shipp said, sounding smug.

 

All Kagome could do was squeak and swat at Shippo. Hissing about nosey kitsunes. Earning a deep rumbling laugh from both males. Telling her they would have no problem ganging up on her at these little get-togethers. But it made her happy, feeling as if a piece of home had returned.

 

**000**

 

Red, brown, and black eyes watched in stunned silence at the pair in the training room. Both had been fighting for over two hours, straight. Their stamina alone was impressive. The type of martial skill was nothing any of them had seen. It was like watching beast in human form spar. Then came the weapons. The three of them were glad all the training weapons were either wood or PVC pipe weighted and padded. 

 

"This is beyond what she had displayed in any of our spars," Tseng whispered.

 

The other two looked at him, noticing his face showed the same irritation that was in his voice. But his face also showed a bit of gratitude as well. Because the tiny girl was being outright brutal. Laughing as she enjoyed herself. Of course, they both shared a similar sentiment, their knowledge of the girl was most definitely far from complete. 

 

And after what had happened following the explanation, none of them were going to put anything past Kagome, or her clone-slash-younger twin brother. Nope, the pair were two peas in a pod and three kinds of crazy.

 

The cry of pain before a loud crash had all three running into the training room. Seeing Kagome crumpled before the weapons rack. Her face a bit pale as Shippo looked overly stressed while hovering above her. 

 

"What did you do?" Hojo bit out, kneeling by Kagome, checking her vitals.

 

Glowering Jade eyes turned on him. A frown so out of place on the face that looked like Kagomes'. The young man shifted foot to foot nervously. His eyes bright as he just continued to look down at Kagome. 

 

"I didn't realize she was finally tiring. And put more force than she apparently could block. FUCK!" Shippo said, guilt darkening his face. 

 

There were a few seconds of silence before a low growl was heard. Followed by a remake about watching what was said. Causing all four men to look down at Kagome with exasperation on their faces, while she glared back up at them through glazed over blue eyes. 

 

"Well, I think that's enough practice for the day," Hojo muttered, getting twin whines from look-alikes. "No, we are done. You have been going at it for hours without a break."

 

It was quiet for only a few seconds before both Kagome and Shippo burst out laughing. Quickly followed by both Tseng and Vincent. Leaving Hojo to glower unamused at the four of them. Muttering about dirty-minded simpletons, while he tried to keep from smiling and laughing as well. 

 

**000**

 

Blue and black eyes were locked in another epic stare down. But this time there was no tension in the air. No, it was smugness over who was right over the other. And the topic matter caught in the middle of it all was Shippo. who was currently in another part of the building taking the entrance test for S.O.L.D.I.E.R.  Both knew he'd pass. But they had a difference of opinion on his score. Hojo thought his academics would be just above the accepted average. Kagome believed he'd be in the top 10 percent tile. Though it'd be of his own hard work. Not because of the link they shared.

 

Shippo had been adamant about that. He'd been studying the manual, rules, applied theories, and tactics of the Military of Midgar. Since he'd heard kagome explain how she'd summoned him. More than willing to be her body double. Mainly so he didn't get too bored. Or that had been the reason he'd given to Hojo and Kagome after they started arguing.

 

He stopped by whining plaintively calling them mom and dad, asking them not to fight anymore. The shock, horror, and strangled choking sounds had been absolutely wonderful for him. 

 

A loud ping rang through the room. Signaling the end of the written test. All done via PC so results were given faster. The watched and waited. Breaths held until the computer screen flashed before Shippo. His face nearly split in half from the smile on it. While a loud, exuberant whoop echoed around the lab. Kagome dancing away from their hacked view of the room.  

 

"Hai Hai, you win. I'll... cook dinner," Hojo conceded. 

 

"Top three percent of the whole group. He is so smart," Kagome sang, showing her pride like a happy mother. 

 

Not caring if the techs were looking at her as if she had finally lost it for good.

 

**000**

 

It was quiet in the lab as he stood there staring down at the live feed on the monitor. His mind not wanting to believe what his eyes were seeing. Of course, it was still having a hard time comprehending what had happened the last time he visited the damn lab. Answers still hadn't been given to him. No matter how much he had asked. 

 

"A sight isn't it?" 

 

Spinning around body tensing as his hand went for the hilt of his sword. Eye going wide at what he was now seeing. Quickly he darted a look at the monitor and back. Unsure of how it was possible. The damn girl was in the pen with her baby behemoth, rubbing its belly.

 

Narrowing his eyes he took a good look at the person before him. Noting a few differences. The biggest being the eyes. He knew the girl had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. The person, no man, before him had brown with vibrant jade green mixed in. 

 

"I take it you've been away based on your reaction. My name is Kogame. I am Kagome's young twin brother. You can call me Shippo if you want," The man said. "And damn if she wasn't right in perfectly describing you. An almost perfect replica of...'him'."

 

Startled by what the man said, he just nodded his head in acknowledgment. Tracking the man as he moved to stand by him. Causing the fine hairs on his arms and neck to stand up. Causing his sixth sense to indicate that the man was dangerous. Yet the man didn't exude any type of threat. 

 

"She is special. Able to make friends even with monsters," The man, Shippo, said. "So kind, accepting, and friendly." 

 

At this, he snorted derisively. Turning he made to leave the room. 

 

"Unless you resemble someone who no longer exists and gave her a hell of a system shock," Shippo called after him. 

 

The words gave him some food for thought. But still, his pride and ego were hurt and bruised by her previous actions. And the fact his father still cared more for the girl than himself.

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: (7/11/18)

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (7/11/18)

Death Bonded: (7/11/18)

Devil in the deal: (7/11/18)

Diabolik Miko Diaries: (7/11/18)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (7/11/18)

Fallen Star: (7/11/18)

Feast of Flesh: (7/11/18)

Fighting for Enlightenment: (7/11/18)

Forbidden Fruit: (7/11/18)

His Brother; Blood & Magic: (7/11/18)

How it Should Be: (7/11/18)

Juxtaposition: (7/11/18)

Obsession: (7/11/18)

Past, Present, & Future: (7/11/18)

Predation: (7/11/18)

Red String of Fate: (7/11/18)

Science of Love: (7/11/18)

Silver Memories: (7/11/18)

So in Love with Two: (7/11/18)

SPACE: (7/11/18)

The Choices we Make: (7/11/18)

The Taste of a Rose: (7/11/18)

Tolerably, Intolerable: (7/11/18)

Twisted Fate: (7/11/18)

We All Fall Down: (7/11/18)

Zero to Gundam: (7/11/18)


	14. Playing with Curves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its related titles, that right belongs to Square Soft and the development team; nor do I own InuYasha, that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the crazy idea that I am putting the character through.]
> 
> [A/N2: Okay here is a list of those that are not being paired with Kagome: Hojo (Obvious), Shippo (Again obvious and he will have a person of interest), Genesis (Hello... she is the wrong gender), Angeal (He will be interested in Zachary Fair TYVM), Anyone on the Shinra CEO Board!, Vincent (That will be revealed soon enough!) That is all for the moment. If you have a  problem with any of these, keep it to yourself. This is MY STORY! Thank you for reading this and being patient with how slow the update was!]

** Two Weeks Later: First Day of S.O.L.D.I.E.R Training **

The group looked at the tall, thin, very muscular male that was standing at the front of the room, handing a manilla envelope to the Commanding Officer. They didn't know what to think or make of the man. Who, in most of their minds looked like a woman. An illusion that was dismissed when the person had spoken in one of the deepest baritones they'd all heard. Leaving them curious as to why this recruit had not been at orientation, though they all saw him at one point or another during the Testing to enter the program

"You... are the one under Hojo?" 

This had them all stiffening. While the guy looked like he was harmless, those that had to do the physical training with the guy knew better. He was off-putting. Quick and decisive. Not letting a spar go on for more than a minute at the longest. And using his long braid against him was not an option, in fact, it made the guy end the sparring match quicker, with a touch more brutality. Making it clear that his hair was not a weakness, no the bastard used it as a strength. More so when he choke held the only person to try and use that braid against him. 

"Go take your place. I will be sorting you all soon enough to get a battle buddy." 

"Yes, sir!" 

Several eyes tracked the young man as he walked with a lazy grace to the back of the room. Stood information, at ease, like the rest of them. His odd brown and green eyes half opened, as a small smirk tilted one corner of his mouth upwards. Rankling more than a few of those gathered. Not a single one of them liked how smug he was being. Then again none of them knew whether it was intentional or not. 

"Okay, I am going to sort you all into two groups. When I call your name you will go and stand in a line along the far wall, this will be the first group. You all placed the highest in your exams for physical, mental, stamina, and tactical," the instructor called out. 

Slowly they were sorted. Quite a few were not surprised when the guy, Higurashi 'shippo' Kogame's name was called third. He took his position and looked out across the room. As if nothing was out of place. Not showing an ounce of smugness at all, either as more names were called. 

"Okay, those that are left, when I call your name you will go and stand on the other wall in the order you are called," the instructor called out again. 

This process was soon done, leaving them all there staring at each other across the room. Wondering just what their Officer trainer for the next twelve weeks was doing. OF course, they had all had the man tell them that this was his first time being a Drill Sergeant and would be doing things a lot different than when he was in basic for the S.O.L.D.I.E.R. Program. 

"Now, I want all of you in the first group to go and pick out a person from the second group. That will be your permanent battle buddy for the next twelve weeks. You will make their weaknesses yours. And your strengths shall become theirs. I want you to help them learn and grow. Because in the field, in battle, you will have to rely on your teammates. And a weak teammate means death," the instructor explained. "Once you found that person, bring them to me and I will either approve or tell you to try again, based on your reason. If I approve you can leave and rest for the remainder of the day. Getting to know your new buddy." 

This was met with mixed results as they stared for a few minutes at those that had ranked at the low end. But several eyes turned when they watched Higurashi step away and walk towards the other group. Noting the hopeful looks on their faces before he veered sharply and went to the last person in the group. A blond-haired, blue-eyed youth from way out in the country. A mountain town called Nibelheim. Who had eyes wide as he stared down those few inches. 

Everyone watched as the blond blinked and pointed dumbfoundedly to himself, earning a nod. Then quickly following the shorter, dark-haired man to the front. All listening as the reason was given. Each astounded. 

"Being one of the strongest, it is my duty to help those beneath me get stronger. His weakness will also present me a challenge to shore up my own weaknesses further. And besides, out of everyone, he seems like the only one who'd be able to handle my personality, Sir!" 

This had their instructor, one 2nd Class S.O.L.D.I.E.R. Zachary Fair looking rather amused, before nodding it was a go for them to leave as he marked on his little clipboard the first buddies of the day. 

"I hope to see results, but you do know that you are to be roomed away from the others at the request of Hojo, right? And that he will be with you for all your Mako injections and showers, thus the experimentation?" Instructor Fair said. 

"Yes. Hence another reason I chose him," Kogame (Shippo) said stoically.

** 000 **

She was beside herself as Shippo kept the link open and constantly prattled off at her through their mental link. When he said that he would get to chose his own battle partner, Kagome had instantly asked where the Blond she'd entered into the computer months ago was ranked. Only to be told last place. This had her frowning, but she wasn't going to tell Shippo who to chose. 

_"Hey, mama, I want him. Strife, Cloud I mean,"_ Shippo said via their link. 

This had Kagome's eyebrows shooting up on her forehead. She had not expected that from her kit, but then again, they'd been separated for thirty years plus in her original world, only months here. And it made her proud when he told her his reason. He was such a kind boy, though if she knew anything about her 'kind' boy, he had an ulterior motive. Being Kitsune and all. 

_"Okay, I will go report to Hojo,"_ she said back, already standing up from her desk and walking to the back Lab. 

** 000 **

The days had turned into weeks. And at that moment Kagome wearing her hair in a long braid down her back, a flannel shirt and jeans with hiking boots was sitting on her favorite stool and the bar. Her boys, they were out on a mission. Genesis said he had a date with a friend, that had her giggling over the PHS, as he whined at her. So, it was a lonely night of drinking to herself. Something she needed since she missed Shippo greatly already. Though he was having a blast in 'boot camp' and was helping his battle buddy make leaps and bounds. 

"Excuse me, but what the hell are you doing off the post, recruit!?" 

Stiffening at the sound of the deep voice, Kagome narrowed her eyes as she spun around to jerk. Who had his eyes widening as he saw her face, or more importantly her eyes. Letting her know that he knew her son, or in this world, her younger twin brother. Letting a sardonic smirk curl the corners of her lips,  she slid from the stool and stood her full five feet two inches. 

When she tilted her head up to look the whole one-foot difference, she saw his own blue eyes staring down at her in confusion, mixed with a bit of nervousness. She knew she was letting her Reiki leak out and didn't give a whole lot of fucks at that moment. 

"Excuse me? I think you may have the wrong person," she said in a saccharine voice. 

Smothering a giggle at the way his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed, Kagome crossed her arms under her breast to emphasize them a bit more. Enjoying how awkward she was making this whole situation. While in the back of her head, Shippo stirred awake and did his best to grasp the situation. Before she let him see a mental image of the man who just talked to her. Getting a rather large mental groan, accompanied by a soft chuckle and 'be nice'. 

"Uh... Yes, I think I do. I thought you were one of my S.O.L.D.I.E.R. recruits and had snuck off the base. You two are almost perfect copies of each other," he said, running a gloved hand through his spiky black hair. 

"Oh? Would his name happen to be Higurashi, Kogame?" she asked, keeping her voice Saccharine. 

The small nod he gave as he started to shift foot to foot. 

"Then I feel sorry you ended up being the one to train my younger twin brother, let me get buy you a drink," she said, voice returning to normal. 

When his eyes widened to the point she was sure they'd pop out of his head, she threw her head back and laughed good-naturedly. Then turned back to 'her' bar stool, climbed on it and ordered two drinks, stiff. Ready to pry information out of the man, since his reports given to Hojo were sparse and very little. All stats and knowledge that they had previously on her impish little Kit. 

** 000 **

He was watching the combative training for the new recruits. Of course, it was at the behest of his friend and fellow Generals. And seeing the potential new recruits that would be under him or the others was a bonus. So, as his eyes slid over the crowd, they stopped on a pair that looked as mismatched as possible. A tall, gangly, and rather awkward blond youth with vibrant blue eyes was sparing with a smaller youth with long black hair pulled back into a braid and being pinned easily. 

This pattern repeated a few times before he watched as the dark haired boy talked to the blond, showing him step by step what the blond boy was doing wrong. It was rather fascinating. He knew that the 2nd Class running this group was on the list to be promoted to first class. And this was part of that stepping stone. But to him, or anyone else who paid attention, they were clearly mismatched. 

"You noticed too?" 

Shifting his gaze from the duo, he looked at his red-headed friend. Seeing a smile on Genesis's face and dancing in the depths of his gray eyes. Giving a small nod he returned to look at all the trainees, though his eyes kept going back to the odd duo who were off to one side. Noting that the blond was actually doing a bit better, but still way weaker than the dark-haired boy. 

"Zack decided to pair up those that were the top of the class with those that were the weakest. Wanting to shore up those that did poorly to get in. Hoping to make them all a stronger unit when it came time for field work," Genesis said. 

It was an interesting idea. One that if proven useful would do wonders for the new recruits, and trainees that were already in the field. Though he had just come from another batch that was further along in their training. They were doing live ammunition, though modified, tactics in a jungle simulation. And he was a bit shocked to find out just how that particular training got implanted into the S.O.L.D.I.E.R. Core course. That girl again. 

He felt eyes on him and he looked out over the groups, to see that the young man that had been working with the blond was staring at him, openly. A small smile that was oozing smugness at him. He narrowed his aquamarine orbs at the boy he knew was named Higurashi, Kogame. His one run-in with the boy in the labs had been very enlightening. Explaining a few things about the girl, who he had finally gotten his father to talk about. 

"If this works, along with that field combat training, this means that the future soldiers of S.O.L.D.I.E.R will be dangerous in the field. Especially with the Mako showers, they will be receiving," Sephiroth stated as he leaned back, arms crossing over his chest. 

His gaze not leaving the young man as his buddy tried once more to take him to the ground. Sephiroth noted that the blond never went for that long braid. 

"Ah, I agree, Seph. And you seem interested in that duo out there," Genesis said, his voice going deceptively calm. "That dark-haired boy, I heard he made waves with his scores in all areas, except for Marksmanship. And if you are wondering about the braid, he proved it is a weapon, not a weakness, in hand to hand combatives. Knocked out the person who thought to grab it by choke holding them with it." 

This had Sephiroth narrowing his eyes at the boy. His instincts that day had told him that the boy was a threat. That he had to be wary of him. And that only confirmed what he had felt. But the easy-going smile, cocky attitude and general laid-back attitude he was displaying, even now,  disarmed anyone. 

"He is Hojo's pet projects Twin little brother," Genesis said. 

This just had Sephiroth shaking his head. He knew that already, having gotten it from his father not too long ago. But there was something about both siblings, if they really were siblings, that just made him feel on edge. They were not natural at all. 

** 000 **

He pinched the bridge of his nose. The readings were par for the course with Kagome in the Mako Tank. But he was just not here for the day. Having finally talked with his son about Kagome, and thus her little twin brother. It had left a lasting impression on Sephiroth. One he didn't think was good. He was not stupid or ignorant of his son's feelings. But to him, the scientist and the completely logical and rational man, emotions, feelings, were a hindrance. 

But he had told his son almost everything and made the damn stubborn fool promise to not tell another living soul.  Then he had told him that Tseng and Vincent were in on this. That the other Turks just knew Kagome as his project and that he was overly protective. Though, Hojo had to admit he was shocked when Sephiroth stated that the day the power went out in the lab and they had to free her, that he knew she was not a normal girl. 

That power had even landed his son on his ass. But he had told him that if he wanted to know that he had to talk to Kagome on his own. Hojo honestly didn't want a damn thing to do with explaining her unnatural powers. Powers that didn't exist in this world. Then have to deal with the fallout of betrayal and trust. Hell, he was getting a bit of a cold shoulder due to the fact that he refused Kagome the right to be there when Shippo and his partner came in for their Mako treatments and physicals. 

Yeah, he was not happy overall. And the fact that the readings were going nowhere with Kagome meant she was really angry and purposely hindering the experiment. 

**_ TBC _ **

8th Day: 7/18/18

Apocalypse: E.N.D.: 7/22/18

Devil in the Deal: 7/29/18

Diabolik Miko Diaries: 7/29/18

Down the Rabbit Hole: 7/30/18

Face First: 8/8/2018

Fallen Star: 8/5/2018

Feast of Flesh: 8/7/2018

Fighting for Enlightenment: 8/5/2018

Forbidden Fruit: 8/8/2018

His Brother; Blood & Magic: 8/8/2018

How it Should Be: 8/8/2018

Juxtaposition:  8/12/2018

Life in the Seireitei's Squad 11: 8/12/2018

Obsession: 8/5/18

Past, Present, & Future: 8/12/2018

Predation: 8/12/2018

Red String of Fate: 8/21/2108

Science of Love: 8/21/2018

Silver Memories: 8/21/2018

So in Love with Two: 

SPACE: 

The Choices We Make: 

The Taste of a Rose: 

Tolerably, Intolerable: 

Twisted Fate: 

Unwanted Fraccion: 8/13/2018

We All Fall Down: 7/18/18

Zero to Gundam:


End file.
